


Twilight Family

by Shadow_Ravena



Category: Worldview (Webcomic)
Genre: Assassination, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Experimentation, Child Murder, Clones, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Science, Gen, Homunculi, Hostage Situations, Mad Science, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Murder, Organized Crime, Science Experiments, Sharing a Brain, Soul Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Surgery, Surgery while awake, Tagged wider than needed to cover all my bases, Zombie, humans as resources, mob, never waking up, no archive warning really covers "horrible science", organ harvesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 68,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ravena/pseuds/Shadow_Ravena
Summary: This is a story set in worldview, found over at worldviewcast.tumblr.com!Twilight Stein was never a good parent- anyone who makes their kids in a test tube for dubious reasons is a bad parent- but now she wants to try and be the mother she never was. However...In between nosy social workers, inquisitive foster parents, and the mob Twilight never quite left; Twilight is kept on the run and forced to make more and more dubious decisions to try and keep her children.And as time passes, the question must be asked:Can we truly escape our horrendous deeds? Or are some people truly irredeemable?





	1. Beginnings

“Okay kids, let’s see who can unload the van the fastest!” Twilight called, and two quick “I will!”s followed. She smiled as her two smallest children- nine-year-old Amaya and fourteen-year-old Raven- jumped out of the van with their bags and raced into their new house.

Her smiled faltered as she looked back at her other two children. Seven-year-old Aster had her nose in a science book, as usual; and twenty-two-year-old Shadow was staring moodily out of the window. Twilight said gently, “I know this move is hard on all of us, but let’s try to make the best of it, okay?”

Aster didn’t look up when she said, “The house is old and falling apart. Is it even safe?”

“Well, you can help fix it if it is!” Twilight said brightly, but Shadow cut in, “Twilight, stop it. The house is horrible and you know it.”

Twilight sighed and looked over at their new house. It was an old, Gothic house, quite magnificent with it’s high windows and turrets- but it was decapitated , paint peeled and beams sagging in places. 

“I know it’s not the best place,” Twilight said quietly. “But it was the best I could do. We’re trying to start over, remember? And a new house will help with that. Come on. Get your things, and let’s go explore our new home.”

Inside, Amaya and Raven were shouting excitedly from somewhere upstairs. Twilight left the other two and went to investigate, only to find Amaya sticking her head out of the opening in the ceiling to one of the turret rooms. “My room! I call it!”

Twilight looked at the opening, the obviously-missing staircase, and asked, “How’d you get up there? Did you climb? What if you fell?”

“Ray-ray would’ve caught me!” Amaya shot back. “Sides, its easy to climb these walls, they’re so soft!”

“Where is Raven,” Twilight muttered to herself, only to turn when she heard soft footsteps behind her. Raven appeared from a gap in the wall. “I’ll take this room,” she said quietly. “The door’s broken, but I can get in and out. And don’t worry about Ammy so much,” she said, smiling up at her mom, “She’s safe. I won’t let her get hurt.”

Twilight sighed and said, “I know you won’t, but I want her to be careful regardless. You won’t always be there for her you know.”

Raven looked away and said fiercely, “Yes I will. I’ll never leave her.” 

“That isn’t-” Twilight started, only to be cut off by Shadow calling, “Hey, where’d go Twilight? We found somethin’ weird!”

Twilight walked downstairs to the kitchen, where Shadow was staring at a trapdoor. Raven had followed her down, and slipped around her to look at the door. “What’s this?” she asked.

“A trapdoor,” Twilight and Shadow said simultaneously, then looked at each other and away, uncomfortable. After a  moment’s silence, Shadow asked, “Ya, but why do we  _have_  one. What’s it  _for_.”

Twilight gave Shadow a hard look. “It leads to the cellar. And you know very well what it’s for. It won’t be easy for Aster or Amaya to open this, and it’s the best place to keep him.”

Shadow humphed. “Hiding, hiding. I thought we were done hiding?”

“We’ll be done hiding when it’s safe for us to stop,” Twilight snapped.

“And when will that be?” a little voice asked. Twilight turned to see Raven staring at the floor. “I…. I don’t want to hide forever. I want to see the world, see people….”

Twilight sighed and knelt down to look her small child in the eye. “I know it’s hard sweetie. But it’s not safe for you guys to go outside, not quite yet. But that’ll change soon, okay? I’m trying hard to make it safe for you. It’ll just be a little bit.”

“But we’ll always be freaks,” Shadow said. Twilight froze, then looked up at her si- daughter. “You are  _not_  freaks,” she said firmly.

“Aren’t we?” Shadow shot back, then gave a bark of laughter. “Isn’t that exactly what I am? A reanimated corpse? And look at her,” she said pointing at Raven, “A test-tube baby! And the other two! We’re all freaks!”

Twilight stood up and loomed down at her daughter. “We are  _not,_ and I will  _not_  have you speak that way!”

“That’s just because it’s your fault!” Shadow shot back.

Twilight stood still as Raven cried out, “Shadow! Enough, please. Please don’t fight….” she looked up at her big sister with wet eyes.

Shadow looked down at Raven and sighed. “Okay ray, if it’ll make you happy. Now come on, let’s go unpack.”

Raven nodded, and they started to leave the room, when Twilight said, “Shadow, please stay here for a moment.” 

The two girls looked at each other, but Shadow sighed and turned back. “What, Twi.”

Twilight rubbed her head and said quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re-what?”

“I’m sorry. For making you. All of you. Like this. Your right…. it is my fault. But I’m trying to fix it Shadow. Can’t you see that?”

Shadow looked away. “Can you? Can you ever fix all this?” she said gesturing around her.In the distance they could hear Raven calling for Aster and Amaya to help her move stuff in, Amaya replying enthusiastically, Aster snapping that she was busy restoring things. 

Twilight and Shadow listened for a moment, and then Shadow said, “And… can you fix this?” she said, pulling out her small, small soul, barely a fourth the normal size.

Twilight sighed and pulled out her own, looking at the fourth chunk missing from the center. “You’re right,” she said quietly, “I can’t fix that, any more than I can fix Raven stunting, Aster’s fusion, or Amaya’s animalness. But maybe someone  _can_. That’s why we’re really here,” she said. “To find someone who can help. To start repairing things. To have a fresh start. Because…. what else can I do?”

Shadow looked away. “Nothing, I suppose, short of killing us.”

“Shadow!” Twilight said angrily, “You know I’d never do that!”

“Wouldn’t you?” Shadow asked, her amber eyes piercing. “You might have, not long ago.”

Twilight looked away. “Perhaps I would have. But I’m not that woman any longer. I’m trying to fix my mistakes…. even if I never can. Just give me some time, please,” she said, turning back to Shadow.

Shadow sighed and said, “Fine. We have time. But Twilight,” she said, softer, “be careful. If you go…. I don’t know what will happen to us.”

Twilight smiled and said, “Don’t worry, you won’t get rid of me that easily.  Now come on. Let’s go unpack.”

Shadow smiled and nodded, and the two headed out, ready to turn their new house into a home.


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stein's start unpacking, and everything seems to be going well... until a terrible crash rings out through the house...

“Akright everyone, pick your rooms!” Twilight called. “Let’s move in!”

The kids cheered, and a chorus of ‘my room!’ echoed through the empty house. Twilight smiled. Despite their earlier reservations, they seemed to be embracing the new house. Or at least getting their own bedrooms.

Twilight walked through the second floor to see where everyone was. Animalesc Amaya had chosen the highest room atop the right turret, where she could watch everyone down below her.  Quiet Raven had picked the shabby front room,holding only the front window and accessible only by a thin crack in the wall. Professor Aster had picked the left-hand Observatory room, which overlooking the overgrown backyard. Loner Shadow had chosen the left turreted room, accessible only by a steep, retractable ladder. And Twilight picked the only other bedroom on the second floor, the small right bedroom close to all her children. 

One the bedrooms were picked, the real work began.

The first part was simply moving everything into the right section of the house. Initially Twilight assigned Shadow to organize what went where and Aster to unpacking it, but she quickly noticed that fastidious Aster was better at sorting, while Shadow did better at unpacking items. Amaya, with her enhanced animal strength, helped Twilight carry the heavier items in, while Raven carried in the lighter, more fragile items. Once all the normal items- kitchen equipment, books, folding table and chairs- were unpacked, the children’s rooms had to be done.

Each child owned a few items tailored to their particular tastes. Amya had toys, mostly blocks and animals of various kinds; as well as action-packed posters. Aster owned science equipment and books, mostly her mother’s, as well as a collection of mechanical items she disassembled and reassembled. Raven had the least, having an aquarium, terrarium, plants, and many plushies and blankets. Shadow, like her mother, mostly owned books, and also many candles and little lamps, and writing equipment. 

The children did not own much, but what little they did had problems getting into their rooms. Raven’s lack of a door meant she had to carry them in by hand, by her weakness made it laborious. To speed things up, Twilight had Amaya carry the items in, as she was small enough to fit but much stronger than Raven. Meanwhile, Raven and Shadow moved the latter in.  Amaya and Shadow’s decisions to live in the turrets made getting their various toys and books, respectively; hard to move. After having the children try to carry them up, and Raven having to catch them with her shield before they fell and cracked their skulls; Twilight decided to have Raven move everything up with her shield, while Shadow took them and unpacked the boxes. While the three did this, Twilight and Aster went around the house and fixed various things- Twilight fixing whatever wiring or plumbing she could see, and Aster restoring whatever was unrepairable. All was going well, until…

**_CRASH_ **

Twilight whipped her head around when she heard the crash, and heard the thin cry of Raven. Heart sinking, she raced to where her daughter was, and found a horrible scene.

On the floor  lay Raven, bleeding from many cuts across her back and arms. On top and around her lay shards of glass- a mirror of Shadow’s which had fallen on her and evidently broken. Raven was crying softly, but it was clear she was close to passing out from the sheer amount of blood she was losing. Aster rushed over to her and started to restore her wounds, but it evidently wasn’t enough, and she started to pant from the strain.

Twilight rushed over and put a hand on Aster’s back, transferring energy over to her so she could continue to heal Raven. She could see that it wouldn’t be enough though, and yelled, “Get bandages, stat!”

She heard bumps from upstairs, and Amaya appeared. Before Twilight could yell at her to stop, she had jumped down from her turret and raced to find the ran to get the bandages, coming back only a moment later, panting but no worse for wear. Twilight looked at her and said, “I know it’s difficult sweetie, but could you try to staunch the bleeding a little? Just focus on keeping it in her skin.” Amaya nodded, and sat down beside Raven, her eyes slowly turning red as she focused on the blood in Raven’s body.  Twilight looked up to call for Shadow, but she had already climbed down and was right there.

“Shadow, take over on infusion- don’t overdo it, I don’t need you fainting- and I’ll bandage Raven.”

Shadow gave a tense nod but got to work, a soft purple glow emanating from her hand. Aster continued to breathe heavily, but kept up the restoration, and slowly Raven’s wounds started to close. Twilight pulled off Raven’s shirt and started to expertly bandage the fresh wounds, layering the cloth over many old scars. Even though she tried to be delicate, Raven’s thin skin tore under the pressure of just the bandages, bleeding afresh. But at last, she managed to swaddle Raven enough to stop the bleeding. The child was by now in a dead faint, and from the looks of it Shadow and Aster weren’t far off. 

Twilight stood up and carefully picked up Raven. “Children….I must take Raven to the doctor. She needs a blood infusion at minimum, or…. while I’m gone, Shadow, please make sure nothing terrible happens?” Shadow gave a curt nod, but Twilight could see the worry in her eyes. Twilight looked between her three worried children, and attempted a faint smile. “Be good while I’m gone, okay? I’ll be back soon. And maybe then, we can go do something fun! That sounds good, right?”

Her cheer fell on deaf ears, as worried eyes met her own. Amaya whimpered, “Will ray-ray be okay? I- I don’t- I don’t want-” she started to cry, her face flushing as her emotions rose.

Twilight hurried to say, “Shh, shh, she’ll be okay. I just need to go see the doc, and we’ll be fine. It’s okay. This has happened before, remember? We’ll be fine.”

“Twi’s right,” Shadow said, feigning optimism. “Raven will be a-okay. Now, why don’t you show me what you have unpacked? I’ll help you…” she trailed off, as the two walked towards Amaya’s room and started to climb up, Shadow moving slowly to make sure she didn’t fall.

Aster turned to Twilight. “Will she really be okay?” she asked quietly.

Twilight bit her lip. She couldn’t lie to the smartest of the lot. “She will be… if the doctor sees us. Hopefully, they will. But we won’t know until we see.” She took a deep breathe, and turned to leave. “Be good while I’m gone, okay?” she called back with fake cheer.

Behind her, Aster stared at her back, biting her lip from worry.  _Please…. let ray-ray be okay…._


	3. Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital, Twilight gets grilled on the condition of her child, and the very nature of her...

“…And what did you say her name was again?”

“Raven Stein,” Twilight answered. 

The doctor frowned and studied the paper in her hand. “Everything…. seems in order…. where did you get this again?”

Twilight replied, “Morrisville Hospital,” but in her mind, she thought back to a quite different place…..

“Sooo what will you be neeeeding thisss for?” a voice hissed.

“Identification,” Twilight replied calmly. Across from her sat a dirty man half-hidden by shadows cast by greasy yellow light, who held a paper in his hand.

The man chuckled. “Soo, the girly wants a little dolly. How swwwwweet,” he said, licking his lips. Twilight barely suppressed her revulsion at the repugnant man. “Ssssooo where did this girly come from, hey? Just…. curiousss.”

“I made her,” Twilight replied sharply, not liking what the man was implying.

“Ssssuuure you did,” the man said with a chuckle. “I’m ssuuree you made her what ssshhee isss. Really a ssshame, issn’t it? The little dollysss alll sssad.”

Twilight stood up, indignant, and said, “Enough! I created her in a test tube, not this vile idea you have. Now, hand over the certificate. I have paid you in full, you bastard!”

The man just clicked his tongue, but handed over the paper- a birth certificate for Raven. “The otherssss won’t be sssoo eaasssyyy, you know,” he said. “Trickier. One child, easy to missssplace. But two, three, four? No, that will take…. time. Need to research the hospitals, yes? And doctors… and location…. and the parentage-”

“I’m the only parent,” Twilight interrupted. “They all will show that, if anyone does lab work. Just stay with one parent.”

The man paused. “That makes it…. easssiierr. But you will be questioned on it.”

“I know,” Twilight said.

* * *

“Are there any other relatives to contact? Her father, perhaps?” the doctor asked, snapping Twilight back to reality.

Twilight shook her head. “It’s just me. I created her, see. And I…. have no significant relatives.” None that would speak to her, anyways. After her uncle found out…. his horrified face was all she saw. 

He hadn’t spoken to her since.

The doctor frowned, but didn’t press. “And how did this accident happen?”

Twilight quickly summarized the accident, leaving out the other children, and got a scathing glare in return. “Given the child’s age and condition, how could you leave her alone?”

Twilight sighed. “I had to oversee something important, and thought being one room away wouldn’t be too dangerous. Besides, Raven is normally quite dependable….”

“Still Ms. Stein, it was highly irresponsible of you. What, may I ask,  _were_  you doing?”

“Fixing some electrical wiring. You can understand Doctor, why I would not want my child in the same room.” 

The doctor winced, and said, “Still. In future, have a responsible party overseeing anything that dangerous. I don’t want to see you here again,” she said.

Twilight nodded. “I don’t want to come back here if I can help it. Now, can I see my daughter?”

The doctor nodded. They walked through the doors of the ER and went to the bed where Raven was staying. She was still fast asleep, still looking pale, and covered in bandages. The two women looked down on her.

“She’s lucky to be alive. She lost a lot of blood, Dr. Stein,” the doctor said.

Twilight turned around. “What did you call me?”

“Doctor Stein. You  _are_  a doctor, correct? You said you created your daughter. I assume did so medically?”

Twilight looked away. “Correct about the method, wrong about the name. I have no formal training. As. Is apparent.” Twilight said, motioning to Raven.

“…you created life. I’m not entirely sure how. And…. flawed as your technique, not to mention your ethics, are; it is still remarkable. Have you considered publishing your work?”

Twilight sighed. “I have. But…. there are…. complications. Right now, I need to raise my children.” She didn’t need them taken from her. And writing down her research without mentioning them would be…. challenging. 

“Children? Plural?” The doctor asked.

Twilight flushed. “I have…. more than one.”

The doctor frowned. She tapped the side of her face, and said, “Ms. Stein. It is apparent to me that you have secrets. Your lack of insurance, doctorate, you daughter…s…; all are suspicious. However. I will not pry. I have frankly more things to worry about. But I will warn you,” she said, her tone lowering. “Be careful what you say to whom. Not everyone will be lenient to a homunculus. 

Twilight swalled, and nodded, as the doctor walked away. She was lucky, this time. But she needed to be more careful. One slip….

and it’d all be over.


	4. For Your Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confronted again, Twilight struggles to answer a very simple question: does she care about her children at all?

Twilight sat by Raven’s bed until she eventually started to stir. When she opened her eyes, Twilight said, “Hello sweetie. How do you feel?”

“Tired,” Raven replied softly. She looked around and asked, “Where…. am I? This isn’t…. home…”

Twilight shook her head. “We’re in the E.R. You needed a blood transfusion….”

Raven’s eyes widened. “Is that safe?” she asked. “Won’t we…. won’t we get caught.”

Twilight leaned forward and smoothed Raven’s hair. “Let me worry about that sweetie. You just rest. Once you’re ready, we’ll head home.”

Raven slowly nodded, and started to doze off once again. Her color was slightly better, but her skin still looked pale against her raven-black hair.

 _My precious daughter,_  Twilight thought.  _What would I do without her… without all of them…._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a doctor- Williams, his name tag read- pulling aside the privacy curtain. “How is she?” Dr. Williams asked.

Twilight stood and replied, “Better- though she still needs rest. Though you would know that better than I.”

The doctor chuckled. “I’ve grown to trust a mother’s judgement in these matters. Her lab work has come back, she should be good to go. She will need to take it easy for a few days as her body recovers, but she should make a full recovery. Provided nothing else happens,” he said, looking sharply at Twilight.

Twilight looked at the floor. “I know… I’m sorry. I … I shouldn’t have let this happened. It’s my fault….”

“It is,” the doctor said. “You must protect your children Ms. Stein. They are all you have.”

Twilight looked up, surprised. “What do you mean?”

“What do I mean? Are you serious? How can…. never mind. Do you love your children Ms. Stein?”

Twilight flinched, and looked away. It was a complicated question for her. On one hand, she did love them- they were bone of her bone and flesh of her flesh, her life’s work manifest. But…. they were her work. Experiments one through one one-hundred-and-three. She was… conflicted….

As the silence lengthened, the doctor’s face fell. Quietly, he said, “What would you do if one of them died?”

Again, Twilight did not respond. What would she do? She… had felt nothing when the other one hundred died. They were just fetuses, not even alive…. but still, she felt nothing as their souls crumbled away under her care. She had killed so many…. she had so much blood on her hands… yet, she still felt cold…

Seeing the wretched look on Twilight’s face, the doctor asked softly, “Why did you bring Raven in?”

“Because I couldn’t lose her,” Twilight replied automatically, surprised at her own response.

“Why?” asked the doctor.

“Because…. because….” Twilight thought. “…because it’s my fault. That she’s like this. That she got hurt. That all this…. happened. If she…. if she died… her blood… would be on my hands. I can’t… I can’t do that…”

Twilight hung her head, and said quietly, “I know how terribly selfish that is of me. To think of her only in how it would affect me. But I can’t… I can’t lose… any more….”

The doctor walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s not selfish. It’s human. Perhaps…. it is not what I would want a mother to say. But it seems to me that you have lost a lot.” Twilight nodded. “Then I understand your fear. Fear of losing again. But you cannot let your fear interfere with your love. Your children need you, all of you. You cannot hold yourself back from them because you’re afraid you’ll lose them.”

 _Its not fear_  Twilight thought,  _it’s guilt. Guilt at what I’ve done… all that I’ve done…._  But still, she nodded in agreement. 

Dr Williams patted her shoulder and said, “There there. Don’t look so gloomy Ms. Stein. Raven will make a full recovery. When you are ready to depart, just page me, and I’ll issue the papers.”

“Can we leave now?” Twilight blurted out. The doctor looked startled, and thinking quickly, Twilight said, “I need to go back… I have more children than just Raven, and I need to check on them.”

The doctor nodded. “I understand. I’ll get the paperwork ready.” And gratefully, he turned to leave.

Twilight sank into the chair and buried her head in her hands. She was worried about the others, but she trusted Shadow to hold down the fort. No, she couldn’t stay… the sympathy and well-wishes of this place made her soul ache from guilt and loneliness. She did not deserve such kindness…. not after all she’d done.

She raised her head and stared at her hands, hands she could almost see covered in blood. She’d killed so many… what could excuse that? What could  _ever_  excuse that? She destroyed so many… she did not deserve to live. How could she?

She should…. should just….

Raven moaned a little and stirred, breaking Twilight from her thoughts. She looked up and over at her. “For your sake,” she whispered, “I must try… I must try to fix my mistakes. I can’t…. I can’t ruin another life…

“You do not deserve to pay for my sins… so for your sake… I must go on.”


	5. Until Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as things look like they're getting better, Twilight realizes she forgot about a monster left at home...

An hour later, Raven finally woke up. Twilight was still hunched over in her chair, so Raven called, “Mom? Are you okay?”

Twilight looked up, eyes tired, but she forced a smile to her face. “I’m alright sweetie. Feeling better?”

“I’m tired….” she said, trying to put on a brave face. But then she tried to get up and whimpered, “I’m sore…. it hurts mommy… it’s hurts so much….”

Twilight raced to her side and gently helped her sit up, keeping a light touch on her bandaged skin. “There there, I know sweetie… it’ll just be a little while, kay? You’ll heal right up, you’ll see….” as she talked, she slowly rubbed Raven’s back, her hands slightly glowing with her magic. 

The energy couldn’t kill the pain, but it could help the body heal the wounds itself. Indeed, Raven’s pained look relaxed a bit, and she smiled up at Twilight. 

“Thank you mommy,” she said. 

Twilight smiled back. “You’re welcome sweetie. Now, let’s get home. I’m sure the others are waiting for us.”

Raven’s face darkened. “Um… what about Dusk….?”

“What about him?” Twilight asked, then her own face fell. Had she…? Her eyes widened. No, she had forgotten! She grabbed Raven’s hand and pulled her to her feet. “We have to get home.  _Now_.”

Back at the house, Shadow was attempting- and failing- to take control of the situation.

“Wha- whats that sound shaaadow?” Amaya asked, pulling on the hem of Shadow’s shirt.

“It’s noth-” Shadow started to say, but Aster interrupted.

“From the frequency of the vocal disturbance, I hypothesize a distressed larger male, most likely-”

“We don’t have time for your speeches,” Shadow said crossly. 

At the same time, Amaya said, “What does that mean Asy?”

“It means ‘I think I hear someone moaning’“ Shadow said before Aster could reply. 

Aster turned to glare at her, but replied, “In  _layman’s terms_ , yes.” 

Shadow glared right back, but Amaya pulled on her shirt again. “Shaadow, what does that mean?? Is someone hurt??”

Shadow looked away, thinking fast. How much should she tell them…? 

But before she could decide, the faint moaning and groaning changed to a different sound. 

Banging.

The three girls jumped as the sound of banging and pounding filled the house, the reverberations shaking the floor. They looked between each other, obviously scared. Even Shadow seemed frightened, but she tried to put on a brave face.

“Look, it’s probably just some construction nearby, that’s all,” she said, obviously lying but trying.

Aster shot her down. “It’s obviously  _not_  construction, it’s something  _inside the house_. We need to investigate and find out-”

“No!” Shadow burst out, startling Aster and Amaya, who stared up at her with big eyes. Aster looked at Shadow curiously, and Shadow stammered, “It’s probably nothing. The pipes, that’s all,” she said, giving a nervous chuckle.

Aster gave her a withering look. “That is not the sound of plumbing. What are you hiding Shadow?”

Shadow sighed, and looked at the floor. “Mom doesn’t want you to know,” she mumbled. It was true. Twilight had expressly said that only Shadow and Raven should know about the- thing- and the younger children would learn when they were older. 

Aster was indigent. “And why on earth shouldn’t I know?! I’m as intelligent as you are, more like ten times more, and responsible, and-”

Amaya wailed, “Stop fighting!!!”

The two girls stopped and looked at her, and immediately Aster went over and put an arm around Amaya’s shoulder. “Hey, none of that. You’re fine. Now about the noise,” she said, looking up at Shadow, when suddenly, they were interrupted by a crash.

Shadow’s eyes widened, and she grabbed Aster and Amaya’s hands and started hauling them upstairs. “Where are we going?!” Aster asked. Amaya just wailed in fear, her eyes and skin turning red. Shadow, who ordinarily tried to stop that immediately, utterly ignored it. She responded to Aster though, “Someplace a zombie can’t get to. Now  _come_!”

“Zombie?” Aster asked, while Amaya said, “Whats a zomboy?” 

Shadow ignored them. When they got to Amaya’s room, she stopped. “Okay, we’re hiding up here. It’s the hardest place to reach by far. Amaya, you go up now. Aster, I’m going to hand you up to Amaya, and then climb up myself. Got it?” Both girls nodded, the strangeness of the situation curbing their normal contrariness. 

Amaya scampered up to her room, her claw-like fingernails helping her ascend. Once up there, she braced her feet and hung down, waiting for Aster. Shadow picked her up and tossed her high, Amaya catching her sister and easily curling up and into the room. Once they were up, Shadow climbed up the wall, using the slight indents in the wood and her natural lightness to scale it, reached Amaya’s room.

Ordinarily Amaya’s room was a cozy one- full of stuffed animals and block toys, posters and blankets. As the youngest, she had the brightest, most joy-filled room of them all. But in light of the current events, the room seemed dark and sinister. The bright colors seemed to signal danger, the animals reared back to attack. The cluttered nature seemed to be confining, and the girls cowered in the center, subconsciously looking over their shoulders.

“We’ll wait here till Mom gets home. She’ll handle Dusk,” Shadow said.

“Dusk?” Aster asked.

“The zombie- and don’t ask anything else Aster, I don’t know. Ask Mom. But we need to stay clear of him, got it?”

“He can’t climb, can he?” asked Amaya, red eyes wide.

Shadow started to shake her head, then stopped. “I don’t know,” she said quietly.

The girls all flinched when the heard the sound of banging and shuffling somewhere below. And then, quite near, they heard the sound of groaning. Three pairs of eyes met each other, the primary colors all reflecting one emotion- fear.

“Mom will be home soon,” Shadow said, not believing her own words.

And far away, Twilight drove as fast as she dared towards the house. She had stayed too late, far too late! Dusk would be hungry…. and that made him aggressive.

She just hoped she would get home in time. 


	6. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Twilight races to get home, the kids try desperately to avoid the zombie. But for how long can they keep it up?

The moaning continued at the base of Amaya’s tower, causing the girls to shake from fear. They looked between each other, trying to make a plan. 

“What are we going to  _do”_  Shadow said, glancing furtively at the trapdoor.

“We need a plan,” Aster replied, to which Shadow shot back, “No shet Sherlock.”

“Well then what do  _you_  plan on doing, oh high and mighty one?”

“High and mighty? You’re the one always putting on airs!” Shadow shot back, and the two girls descended into nickering. 

While they fought, the banging sounds grew louder and louder, and as they did, Amaya started crying plaintively. The two girls ignored her, too consumed by their bickering. 

Eventually the pounding stops, and silence reigned, except for a low moaning. The silence eventually caught the girls attention, as Aster said, “Wait- listen.”

“I don’t hear anything,” Shadow said crossly.

“That’s the point,” Aster said. “Why did Dusk stop?”

As soon as she said that, the girls heard the sound of someone pounding on the trapdoor, it rising up a little every time it did. Finally, it slammed up and open, and a decrepit face rose out.

The three girls screamed. The head was ghastly, a sickly pale pallor covered in sick spots, stringy hair and beard long needing shaving, and dead, bulbous eyes staring emptily at the three girls. Then, the blank face broke out into a wide, eerie smile. “Fooooooo” it groaned, starting to pull itself up.

Shadow reacted first, rushing forward and slamming the trapdoor down on it’s head. It didn’t close all the way, but made the zombie pause. Shadow turned and grabbed her two stunned sisters, and rushed them towards the window. 

“What are you doing?!” Aster screamed, looking with fear between the crazy zombie and her crazy sister.

“Getting us outta here!” Shadow said, wrenching the window open. She turned to Amaya and heaved her up and out onto the roof. “Amaya, you go first, and catch us if we fall! Aster, you go next- follow Amaya exactly, stay within arm’s reach of her. Go!” she shouted, and the terrified Amaya obeyed. 

The roof sloped down below them gently, then dropped out down to the ground. But if one followed the roof to where it connected to the main roof, they could climb down to the lowest part, a one-story drop. A challenging, but not lethal, drop.

“Where are we even going?!” Aster asked, climbing up and clumsily climbing behind her sister.

“Get in front of the front door, I’ll go down and catch you!” Shadow replied.

“What?! You’re not  _coming?!”_ Aster shouted at her.

“No! Someone has to lead Dusk off! He’ll catch us for sure on the roof!” Indeed, he had already shown he could climb as well as them.

“But- look out!” Aster cried, and Shadow turned just in time to avoid a chomp by Dusk. 

He turned to leer at the girls just outside, when Shadow shouted, “Hey! Oaf! Over here!”

Dusk turned to ogle at Shadow, slowly shambling over towards her. Shadow swallowed, trying to keep her courage up. In the dim light, Dusk looked frightful. He was dressed in what could only be called rags, though they were once a white lab coat and trousers; his skin was waxy and filthy, and a decrepit, almost rotting smell came off of him. He shuffled forward like he couldn’t properly control his legs, and the vacant, hungry expression on his face was frightful. 

Shadow fought against her urge to gag, turned and ran past Dusk and toward’s the trapdoor. He caught her as she ran past, but after a moment’s desperate struggle she broke free, 

She scurried down the wall, jumping clear when Dusk just fell through the opening to the floor below. 

Once on the ground, Shadow raced through the house, Dusk only a few feet behind her. He was clumsy, often running into walls, but his speed was still impressive. Shadow’s breathe came in raspy gasps, as she wondered if she’d be able to lose him long enough to rescue her sisters. 

Suddenly, they came to Shadow’s room at the other end of the house, and Shadow had an idea. She climbed up the ladder part way, then waited for Dusk to do the same. Once he climbed up partway, she jumped over him and to the floor, hitting it hard but running anyways, back down the hallway. Dusk took a minute to turn around, so Shadow, looking over her shoulder to make sure he didn’t see, ran down the servant’s staircase to the lower floor.

She paused for a second, and heard Dusk shuffling around upstairs, not sure where his food had gone. She took a moment to breathe, then ran to the front door, taking care to keep her footsteps light.

Outside, Amaya and Aster had slowly worked there way along the roof, Aster nearly slipping many times, but always caught by Amaya. They had a scare when Aster slipped so badly she pulled Amaya down with her. Amaya clawed out widely, finally catching a loose shingle by accident. That slowed her down enough to grab the roof with her claws, stopping them before they fell off the roof. After that they went slower, eventually getting to the designated meeting place. 

Shadow burst outside, then looked up at the roof. “Hey girls, you up there?” she called.

“We’re here!” Aster called back, her voice confident but a bit shaky. The near-fall… and height… had scared her. “Uhhhh can we come down now?”

“Ya! Just drop down, I’ll catch you!” Shadow said.

“Is that  _safe?”_ Aster asked, but Amaya interjected, “Trust Shadow Asy! Look, I’ll go first!” And she leaped down. Shadow stepped back and caught her, the force of the impact knocking her flat on her back.

““Oof! I’m glad you’re so light Ammy!” Shadow said, slowly getting up and wincing. Then she looked up at Aster, and said, “Okay, you’re turn Asy!”

Aster grimaced, then slowly climbed to the edge of the roof, lowering herself down slowly. Then she let go of the roof edge, falling easily into Shadow’s arms. “See, not so bad!” Shadow said, with a smile.

The girls were interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up. Twilight burst out of it, saying, “What on Earth are you doing?!”

Shadow said slowly, “We were escaping Dusk.”

Twilight stopped, and from inside the house the sound of an guttural roar emanated from the house. Twilight turned pale, and even moreso as Amaya asked, “Mommy…. what  _is_  that??”

Twilight took a deep breathe. “I was hoping to explain this later, but I suppose I have to now. You see, that man…. is my father.”


	7. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight has many secrets she's kept from her children, but things can't stay in the dark forever...

“Your father?” Shadow asked, staring at Twilight curiously. “Isn’t you father dead?”

Twilight nodded. “He is. But that’s him,” she said, motioning toward’s the house. “I brought him back to life.”

“Necromancy? Isn’t that illegal?” Raven said, having gotten out of the car and stumbled toward’s them. 

“Eh, illegal necromancy is,” Twilight said. “Dusk was a necromancer himself, but he worked legally… I followed in his footsteps, but…. not so legally.”

Aster wrinkled her forehead. “I thought you were trying to discover the secret of life, hence- us,” she said, motioning to her sisters.

Twilight nodded. “I was. In order to revive Dusk… I made you.”

“Long ago, I lived with my father, Dusk. We would work together, him showing me his necromancy work, the project that was his life and joy. He would show me his magic, the ability to hold and manipulate souls, seeing the clocks above people’s head. And he would show me his many diagrams and papers, all made for one purpose: to revive my sister, Shadow.”

“Sister?” Shadow said, starting forward. She had always felt odd, but! “I was dead?!”

Twilight nodded, and the other girls stared at her with wide eyes. They were all sitting in a circle on the grass, as Twilight told her story.

“Shadow… you died at infancy… but it was before your “time”. So father thought…. he thought he could revive you. He worked so hard and so long at it…. he couldn’t save his wife-”

“His wife?” Raven asked.

“My mother. Lux. She died years ago… when I was born, actually. Her time was up….” 

“When  _you_  were born? Then when was I?!”

“….two years before. You were my older sister, Shadow. Well…. if you hadn’t died as a newborn. You died before even Mom did….”

“….Sounds like Dusk lost a lot….” Raven muttered.

Twilight sighed. “He had. And it made him go a little… crazy. Like….”

Twilight thought back, to a scene from her childhood. They were in their lab, test tubes bubbling in the background, machines softly humming. Dusk, still in his labcoat, bent over a metal table covered with countless papers and diagrams. Twilight was in the corner, reading one of Dusk’s many textbooks on souls and the properties of them, when Dusk slammed his fist on the table. Startled, Twilight looked up, to find Dusk staring at her.

“What are you doing girl? Reading again? You’re supposed to be practicing your magic!”

“I did Father! I made the toy soldiers come to life and march around! But I’m tired now, so I read your book!” she said, holding the tome up.

“Not good enough!” he said, slamming the table again. “You need to work on your organic transfers!”

“But they’re scary!” Twilight whimpered. “They just stare at me, or try to eat me! Why do you even want those zombies?!”

“You know why! If I can transfer Twilight’s soul to her body, and you reanimate it, she will be revived! My life’s work will be complete- I will be complete! I must not fail. I mustn’t… I mustn’t….” he muttered, looking back at his papers again. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, and then snapped at Twilight, “work on your magic girl!”

Twilight sighed, and closed her book, going to retrieve a squirrel from the stasis container they kept her ‘projects’ in. She animated it as much as she could, and for half-an-hour it ran around the lab. Twilight expected Dusk to be angry about that, but he simply smiled and rubbed her head. Twilight smiled. She liked making her father happy. 

Twilight shook her head and snapped back into reality. She said, “Dusk couldn’t get the idea of reviving Twilight out of his head. He even got legal permission to do his experiments…. though I doubt his company knew about me. Or our basement laboratory.  Or-”

Twilight interrupted her. “So did he revive me?”

Twilight shook her head. “No. I did.”

The others stared at her. “How?” they asked.

“You can’t transfer souls though,” Shadow said, accusingly. 

Twilight nodded, and said, “Look.” She pulled out her soul, a purple glowing heart, that had another heart-shaped hole in it. “My ability is life-energy transfer… and I transferred enough magic to give you a piece of my soul….”

Shadow looked down, then pulled out her own small soul. It was a little purple heart that reverberated . “This was your’s? I knew you made ours, but….”

Twilightn nodded. “It’s mine. …I’m sure that’s caused you… problems. Ever have flashbacks that aren’t yours?”

Shadow nodded. “But they were all of the lab, so…”

“Lab?” Amaya asked, finally speaking up. “What lab?”

Aster shook her head. “I would have recalled a laboratory.”

Shadow just laughed maniacly, and said, “The lab we were all born and grew up in! You guys don’t remember cause you were babies, but you were made in a lab!”

Twilight shot Shadow a black look, and Aster said, “I knew we were created by Mother, but I did not realize we were…. experiments.”

Twilight sighed. “That’s exactly what you were…”

“What do you mean?” Amaya demanded. 

Raven answered softly. “We were made as tools for Twilight’s research. She needed a strong soul… so she created us…”

Aster blinked, and looked between Shadow, Raven, and Twilight. “You knew. You knew and  _didn’t tell us?!”_ she said, her voice starting to “glitch”, eyes flickering between green and blue. 

Twilight sighed. “I was going to when you were older. I gave all that up, anyways.”

“Only because it worked,” Shadow said darkly. 

“What worked?” Amaya asked, not entirely following. 

“….Dusk’s revival. Experiment #103 finally produced a solid soul….” 

“One hundred and three?!” Aster said, staring at Twilight with horror.

Twilight flinched. “Yes #65- I mean Aster-”

“65. I was  _65_? Wait, they were children?  _All_  of them? What happened to the others?!” she shouted.

Twilight cringed, said, “All the ones who survived are standing here. The others… didn’t survive till ‘birth’. Hell you guys barely survived.”

“We know,” Raven said quietly. Twilight flinched. “That was an accident, Raven… I though my manipulations would-”

“Manipulations. You call funking with our souls  _manipulation_. It was  _experimentation_ , Twilight!” Shadow shouted, furious.

Twilight sighed, but before she could respond, Aster said, “How was I created. Exactly. How. Did you create me and my “brother”.”

“It’s a long story….” Twilight started, but Aster cut her off.

“We have time. Tell me. Now.”

Twilight crumbled to her young daughter’s anger. She said quietly, “Well… it all started five years ago, when I started experiment number 64 and 65….”


	8. Experiment #65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We flash to the past to the creation of a set of twins...

“Experiment #65: Failure

“Reason: Unstable internal organs leading to catastrophic failure of respiratory system. Subject One will be unable to exit protective environment. Subject Two shows promise, but lacks the soul necessary strength to survive final development.

“Result: … “

Twilight turned off the tape recorder, and looked over at the tubes where two fetuses bobbed in their artificial womb. The result….? She did not know.

Experiment #65, the creation of fraternal twins Aster and Gaster, had been nothing but a disaster. The twins had formed souls only seven times out of the past twenty-nine, and then the souls never survived the fusion procession. Twilight groaned. Manipulating life should not be this hard. She had successfully manipulated souls before- why was fusing them proving to be so difficult?

She looked again at the twins, and frowned. They were weaker than before, weaker than usual. And yet their souls showed more promise than many others, having the traits of healing and restoration. They might survive the fusion process… but the development of their bodies had a lot to be desired.

Twilight sighed and rubbed her head. “A strong soul. One strong soul, that’s all I want. Why is this so hard?” she muttered.

From the other room, she heard the babbling of her previous successful experiment, #36, or Raven. An artificial human, a soul successfully manipulated to be more enduring than others. And yet this had drawbacks, as the weakness of the body meant the subject was prone to injury. Not that… the body would matter much… but Twilight was dissatisfied with the soul. It wasn’t right.

She sighed. It existed. It worked. She successfully created a soul with nothing but the materials of her body and chemical soup. That alone was enough to earn her some rewards, right? But it wasn’t enough. She needed a powerful soul, a full soul, not the… not the stunted one 36 had. The subject had developed slowly, due to the soul developing slowly. Twilight assumed her meddling messed up the soul, but still…

She gazed back at the twins. If one soul was weak…. perhaps two fused ones would be powerful enough. Perhaps….

Twilight’s eyes widen. Perhaps that was her problem all along. Two full souls were too strong to be fused. Perhaps having one weak, both weaker than normal, would allow a success….

Twilight rolled up the sleeves on her lab coat, and got to work. She couldn’t interact with souls directly, so she switched on the machines that would allow her to do so, the mechanisms for handling and manipulating souls. Her father could do it directly, but she wasn’t that powerful…

Using the tech, she pulled out the two newborn souls from their bodies, and studied them. Her tests showed they functioned at roughly 70% of the norm, and both had been altered to have greater endurance and stability than regular souls. The fact that they survived that was promising. Now…

Twilight took a deep breathe, and slowly moved the souls together until they were touching, pressed against one another. Carefully, she sewed the two souls along their broad side- a temporary measure to start the process. In the end they would fuse, but for now she needed them together.

Taking off her medical gloves, Twilight went over and held the two souls between her hands. They weren’t quite tangible to her, but she could feel their life energy buzzing between her palms. She took a deep breathe, closed her eyes, and started.

Slowly, her hands lit up in a purple glow that surrounded the two souls, and she began the process of transferring the life energy from one soul to another, enlarging it. She could feel the souls struggle beneath her hands, fighting the foreign magic invading it, manipulating it. She forced the stronger soul to accept the energy of the weaker one, but she could feel it press back against her. Suddenly she had an idea. Using the energy to distend the souls, she suddenly shot the one through the other, forcing it inside the stronger soul. The souls struggled violently, trying to re-assert their separate states.

“Computer, begin fusion process” Twilight said through clenched teeth.

She heard the computers whirl to life, as the souls were first sutured together fully, and then doused with magic. The magic would help stabilize them, and accept the foreign magic of the other. Finally, she felt the soul container close around the souls, her magic cut off from them. Twilight opened her eyes and stepped back.

Before her, in it’s container, a single green-blue soul bulged and swirled, the colors somewhat mixing and somewhat fighting as the soul itself twisted around. But Twilight could see it was stabler than the others- that it would survive. She cracked a tired smile.

When the soul finally settled to it’s blue-green shade, Twilight gently took the soul from it’s container, and placed it in the stronger subject’s body. She anxiously watched the monitors when the body absorbed the soul- the change could cause a rejection, yet another failure. And while the stats fluctuated widely, they finally calmed. Stable. The subject, with it’s duel-soul, was stable.

Twilight walked over to the tube, and quietly whispered, “Welcome to the world, Aster.”


	9. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rightfully shocked, the children confront Twilight, to see if she regrets her actions at all...

Twilight fell silent, and the others stared at her. 

“That’s how you made me? By fusing me for some… some… experiment?!” Aster shouted, a look of betrayal on her face.

Twilight nodded, not able to meet her daughter’s eyes. “Yes… I did. I… I can’t expect you to forgive me….”

“Forgive you? Forgive you?! Forget it! You’ll be lucky to be admitted to Hell!” Aster shouted.

Twilight flinched, but didn’t deny it. Raven spoke up though. “Aster, enough! She already feels bad about it, you don’t need to make it worse!”

“Do you?” Aster said, her gaze challenging. “Do you really feel sorry for what you did to me and my brother?”

Twilight sighed. She stared down at her hands, and said quietly, “No. I don’t.”

“You what-!” started Shadow, but Twilight held up a hand, stopping her. 

“I don’t feel sorry for what I did to you two, because it was the only way to save either of you. You both were going to die, one from a weak soul, the other from a weak body. If I hadn’t fused you two, I would have lost both of you.

“What I am sorry for is doing any experiments in the first place. For ever creating any of you. For…. ever reviving my father. It was all a colossal mistake….”

“You consider us a mistake?” Raven said quietly, looking at her feet. Shadow and Aster glanced over at Twilight, an acid comment ready if she responded poorly.

“I…” Twilight started, looking at the floor herself. “I do,” she said quietly. Before her indignant daughters could speak, she looked up and said, “How could I not? You all… your existence is so hard for yourselves…. “

“So you’d rather we be dead?!” Aster shouted. “So you don’t have to deal with us?!” 

“No!” Twilight said. “I just don’t want to hurt you! And…. I know just living… hurts you. All of you. And that… I regret more than I can say….”

“You never wanted to hurt anyone, yet you never thought of anyone,” Shadow stated. Twilight nodded, and Shadow continued, “Your a colossal idiot you know. A big, selfish, stupid, idiot. Did you ever think what it’d be like for us?”

Twilight shook her head. “You were never meant to survive….”

“WHAT!?” a chorus of voices said. 

Twilight flinched again, and said quietly, “You were just fuel for Dusk. That was your original purpose. As it was, none of your souls were sufficient. But… I could not murder you. Thus,” she said, motioning to the group.

Raven spoke up, “And what happened with Dusk?”

“…experiment #103′s soul finally was strong enough to be used. So I transferred their soul… to him.”

“You killed them,” Raven said incredulously. “You actually killed them.”

Twilight nodded. She sighed, and said, “I never said I was a good person. I’m not. I’m a selfish, ambitious scientist. But….”

“But what?” Shadow said. “You gunna say you changed?”

Twilight shook her head. “That’d be… presumptuous. But… when I succeeded… and I saw you all…. I realized how wrong I was. I have not changed. But I’ve realized… I need to.”

“You can say that again,” Shadow said, huffing.

Raven looked contemplative, so Aster spoke next. “And how do you remotely intend to fix what you’ve done?”

Twilight replied quietly, “I don’t know.”

Raven, after a pause, said slowly, “Do you love us?” The others looked at her, so Raven repeated her question. “Do you love us? You said you regret making us. So do you actually love us?”

Shadow humphed, and Aster said “Not likely.”

But Twilight eventually said, “I… don’t know. I don’t know… what love is. I don’t want you to come to harm. I want to help you. Is that love?”

Shadow huffed, and said, “How can you not know. You had a normal childhood.”

“No I didn’t,” Twilight said, turning to Shadow. “A normal child doesn’t revive her baby sister. I was thirteen when I did that, Shadow. And before that, I worked for Dusk. So….” she took a breathe. “So I…. don’t really know what it is to have a normal family.”

“That makes two of us,” Shadow muttered.

Raven took a deep breathe. “I don’t know if you love us… I’m not sure what it is either. But… you want to help us, right?”

Twilight nodded. “Right. I want to help you as much as I can”

“And you won’t leave us?” Raven asked quietly.

“No!” Twilight said, shocked. “What made you think that?! I would never leave you, Raven,” she said, kneeling in front of her daughter and raising her head up to meet hers. “Don’t worry about that sweetum. I’ll never leave you.”

Raven breathed deeply. “Then you’re my Mom,” she said, looking at Twilight with a smile. She suddenly leaned forward and hugged a surprised Twilight. “I know you’ve done bad things… but your my only Mom, so don’t leave, okay?” Raven whispered in Twilight’s ear.

Twilight hugged her daughter tightly as a reply, then looked up at her other daughters.

Aster stood stiffly to the side, and said, “I will not engage in such frivolous behavior. Especially when it isn’t warranted,” she said.

Shadow just sighed. “Look Twilight. I get why you did stuff…. I mean… I feel it? But that doesn’t change what you did. It doesn’t change how hurt we were, are. So you need to make it up to us before we’ll forgive you.”

“I’m not asking you to forgive me,” Twilight said, releasing Raven and standing up. “I’m asking if… you’ll have me for your mother. I know I haven’t been the best one, but I want to change that. I want to make things up. So, please?” she said, holding her hand forward.

Shadow rolled her eyes, but Aster walked up and took it, then pulled Twilight into a quick hug. “Of course you’re our Mom you idiot,” she said. “You thought you could get rid of us that easily?”

Twilight laughed, and ruffled Aster’s hair. “No, of course not.”

Amaya, who had wandered off to play during all the serious adult talk she couldn’t understand, came back when she saw the others hugging. “Hugs, hugs!” she said, going up to Twilight and hugging her leg. Twilight laughed and bent over, hugging her playful little girl. Then she looked up at Shadow, who looked away.

“You’re not my Mom. You’re my sister, right? Or, myself? Twilight, what are you to me?”

“Family,” Twilight said firmly. “Whatever you are, you’re family, Shadow. But will you stay?” Of all of them, Shadow could leave and strike out on her own if she so wished, especially if she had a fraction of Twilight’s mind or memories.

Shadow stood still for a moment, then nodded. “….Okay. Okay. But no hugs.”

The others laughed, and Twilight looked around at her children. “I don’t know what I’d do without you….” she said softly. 

“More experiments,” Shadow said.

“Trouble,” Aster said.

“Pancakes!” said Amaya, not following the conversation. 

“It was a figure of speech!” Twilight replied, laughing. She wiped her eyes, then said, “But seriously. Shadow, Aster, Amaya, Raven. I don’t know what I will do without you. I know I have not been good to you… but I hope to change that. And maybe, someday… you could forgive me.”

“We’ll see,” said Shadow, and the others nodded. And from the background, the groans from Dusk continued.

They were a ragtag little family… but how long would they remain this way?

End Part One


	10. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Godwin comes back, and she proposes a deal...

The girls were standing out on the yard, while Twilight went inside to try and deal with Dusk. She assured them she would be safe- Dusk was just hungry, she just had to feed him. The girls waited while she did, when suddenly, a car pulled up into the driveway.

The girls watched as a woman with blond hair and lab attire stepped out, and Raven exclaimed, “Doc? Doctor is that you?”

The woman smiled thinly and replied, “Dr. Godwin, yes. Nice to see you standing, Raven. After your injuries I had worried you’d be bedridden for a week. Such a shame.”

Shadow stared at her warily, not trusting her tone. “And what exactly do you want?” she asked.

Dr. Godwin tisked. “So suspicious! And who might you be? You look an awful lot like Twilight, are you her sister?”

Shadow forced a laugh. “Sister? She’s way older than me! No, I’m her daughter Ms. Nosy. Now what do you want.” she said, in a tone that booked no arguing.

Dr. Godwin sighed. “I’m here to investigate you ‘mothers’ work. It’s so fascinating. And- hullo, what’s that?”

From inside came the sound angry growling and screaming, which caused Shadow to dash to the door. She threw it open- and ran right into Dusk!

Dusk didn’t pause, pushing Shadow to the ground as he barreled past. From inside Twilight called, “Someone stop him, he’s trying to escape!”

The younger girls were too terrified to move, but Raven raced over and threw up a wall in front of Dusk. The great oaf ran straight into it, then stared at the pale blue shield with curiosity. He poked it a few times, before grunting and body-slamming it a few times. Raven grit her teeth when he did, doing her best to keep the shield up. It started to crack, but before it did, Dr. Godwin stuck a needle in Dusk, causing him to go into a senseless frenzy for a second, then collapse to the ground.

Twilight come up now, limping and bleeding from a bite in her arm. She walked up to Godwin, and said, “What did you inject into him?”

“I would have expected a ‘your welcome’, Miss. Stein,” Dr. Godwin said.

“I rather want him alive,” Twilight snapped. “So if you killed him-”

Dr. Godwin waved her hand. “No no, nothing like that. It’s a simple tranquilizer. I’m surprised you don’t carry one on you.” 

“I do, actually,” Twilight said, pulling a syringe from her lab coat pocket. “I was preparing to tranquilizer him when he bit me,” she said, motioning towards her arm.

“Oh my dear! We must-”

“Mom, who is this?” Shadow asked, interrupting the doctor.

Twilight looked between the two and said, “A doctor, one of the ones who helped Raven. But…. what are you doing here?” she said, eyes narrowing.

“Ohh, we don’t need to go into that  _now_ ,” Dr. Godwin said. “And my name is Dr. Megan Godwin. But before any business, we must see to your arm! Who knows what diseases that creature carries!”

“That  _creature_  is my father, Dr. Godwin,” Twilight said. “And he has no illnesses. The bite will surely become infected as all human bites do, but I have medicine for that in my home. Now, I ask again, why did you come?”

“You sound just like your ‘daughter’,” Godwin said, smiling thinly. “Why the suspicious dear? Have something to hide?”

“You know exactly what I have to hide,” Twilight snapped. “And I don’t appreciate your sliminess. Tell me your business or get off of my property!” 

Godwin gave a loud, humorless laugh. “My my, we are forward aren’t we! Well Miss Stein, if you insist. I am here to strike up a partnership with you. You see, I also have an interest in homunculi-”

“What?” Raven asked, to which Aster replied, “Artificial humans, shh.”

“Eh  _hem_ ,” Godwin said, staring pointedly at two girls, who immediately shut up and straightened up. “ _Thank_  you.  _As_  I was saying….” Godwin said, clearing her throat. “I have great interest in homunculi, and have strove for years to create one. And here I see you’ve created thr-four! How clever. But your process seems… flawed.” The girls glowered at Godwin, and Twilight started forward. These specimens need-” Godwin started, but Twilight cut her off.

“They are  _not_  specimens, they are  _people!_  They are my  _children!_  And I will  _not_  have you speak like that!” 

“Oh dear,” Godwin said, raising a hand to her chest in surprise. “I did not realize you cared for them so! From the state of the little one,” she said, motioning to Raven, “I assumed you didn’t care how your experiments affected them.”

“Experiments?” Raven said confused.

“You thought-” Twilight sputtered, indignant. “You though  _I_  did that to her?! It was an accident! A mirror fell on her, nothing more!”

“A mirror? Such bad luck!” Godwin said. “The poor exp-child. You simply must treat your subjects better.”

“They are not my subjects,” Twilight said fiercely. “They are my  _children_. I do not care for your comments, Godwin, and I ask that you kindly leave.”

Godwin laughed. “A slip of the tongue, I apologize. And oh, are so so set on my going? We were having such a friendly conversation.”

“I hardly call insulting my children ‘friendly’,“ Twilight retorted.

Godwin smiled thinly. “Well, we are sensitive aren’t we? I meant about my interest in your research. Tell me Miss Stein, have you thought of partnering with someone in future?”

“She’s done with that, thank you,” Shadow cut in. 

Twilight nodded, and said, “I’m done with that line of research, Dr. Godwin. I am a mom now, and that is my full-time job.”

Godwin chuckled. “But it mustn’t pay well. And the legality! That’s still an issue, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know what your talking about,” Twilight said.

“…Fine Miss Stein, if you insist I be vulgar. I know quite a bit about your situation. I know you have created several artificial children, and have another creature who lacks a soul-”

“How do you know that?!” Twilight asked, shocked.

“I can see souls, Miss Stein. That’s what tipped me off that your daughter’s soul was unusual, and then your own! Missing a piece! And combined with your ability… it wasn’t so hard to guess.”

Twilight sighed. “I didn’t think I could be uncovered so easily…”

Godwin smiled thinly. “Well, you can Miss Stein. So I think you understand your position.”

Twilight stood still for a moment, blinking, then sputtered, “You-you’re blackmailing me?!”

“Indeed, Miss Stein, though I like to call it “forceful persuasion”. I would have rather have done this civilly, but alas….”

“So let me get this straight. You are forcing me to work with you on homunculi research, or turn me over to the feds?”

“Precisely!” Godwin said, smiling broadly. “But please don’t mention the feds. I’m sure we will get along swimmingly, and that won’t be necessary.”

“Excuse me,” Twilight said, turning her back on Godwin and gathering her children together. They talked quietly. 

“Don’t do it,” Shadow said. “You said you were done, don’t do it! Besides,” she said, with a look over at Godwin, “I don’t trust her.”

“Me neither,” Raven said, “But what can we do? She’ll report us!” 

“The research may be beneficial to the scientific community, if it weren’t  _these_  two doing it,” Aster said, looking at the two researchers angrily. 

Amaya piped up, “That women’s scary mommy! Don’t go with her!”

Twilight sighed. “It’s really up to you four. I will turn myself in if you want. But-”

“No,” Shadow said. “We are  _not_  getting locked up someone and studied as lab rats!”

“Indeed,” Aster said, “and the prospect of going through the legal system does not seem appealing.”

“I don’t want another family,” Raven said. “I don’t want to be split up from you all… and the foster system sounds scary.”

“Twi-twi no leave!” Amaya said, clinging to Twilight.

Twilight took a deep breathe. “So we’re doing this. I’ll work with this- doctor- and as soon as I can I’ll quit and come back to you.”

“I’m coming to,” Shadow said, causing a curious glance from Twilight. “Look, I don’t trust you. I’ll remain nearby to be your conscious.”

Twilight nodded. “Sounds like a good idea. Alright, we ready?”

Four heads nodded agreement.

Twilight stood up and Shadow did as well, and they walked over to Godwin, who was examining Dusk. “We will work with you,” Twilight said, “but Shadow comes as well.”

“Wonderful!” Godwin said, clapping her hands. “I’m sure we’ll get along beautifully!”

“I’m sure we’ll want to kill each other by the end of the month,” Shadow muttered. Twilight just looked over, and gave a slight nod. She hated this woman but….

They had a deal.


	11. Going Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Twilight announces what they will be doing going forward.

The next day, Twilight gathered her daughters around the table. Everyone was still subdued from the many events yesterday, and worried about what the day would bring. The move, Dusk’s escape, and Godwin’s threat all weighed heavily on the children, who sat in silence.

Twilight sighed, and broke the silence. “I know all of this has been hard of you all. I did not intend our first day in this home to go so…. badly. But we can’t change that- we can only try to move forward.”

“Easy for you to say,” Shadow muttered. “You missed most of the fun.”

“I had a hard day too, Shadow,” twilight said. “My daughter almost died, if you recall?”

“…don’t talk about me like that,” Raven muttered, and Twilight softened.

“Sorry Raven, I shouldn’t speak that way. But Shadow, don’t assume that just because you have difficulties, that someone else doesn’t. You don’t know what I’ve been through.”

“Don’t I?” said Shadow, challenging. She gazed at Twilight with her chin raised, and said, “Don’t I have your soul, your memories?”

Twilight sighed. “You know what I mean. But come, let’s end this pointless bickering. I called you all together to tell you my plan for moving forward.

“Plan?” Aster asked. “What plan?”

“You all are going to school,” Twilight announced.

The kids looked between each other, confused. “School?” Amaya asked, clearly confused. 

“It’s a place to learn,”  Aster said, then added, “But won’t it be difficult?”

“Won’t we be in danger?” Raven asked, nervously fiddling with her bandages.

“I hope you don’t plan on sending me,” Shadow muttered.

“It will be difficult to enroll you, yes. But I have confidence I can work something out. And no Shadow, you will work for me and continue your homeschool education. And Raven… perhaps. That really depends on you. But I’ve been researching schools, and I think I found one where they won’t ask too many questions. It’s not a  _great_  school, but….”

“It’s all we can do,” Raven muttered.

Twilight nodded. “Unfortunately, we have to stay with… shadier practices. But if you all ever feel uncomfortable, or unsafe, I’ll pull you immediately. I don’t want you all hurt.”

“Any more,” Aster muttered, but looked appreciative all the same.

Twilight nodded. “So you all will start tomorrow- I already enrolled you at the school. A figured a day to relax and unpack would be helpful, and then you could start.”

“Bit soon… but better than waiting,” Aster said.

“It should be fun!” Raven said, but her eyes had doubt.

Amaya scrunched up her face, and asked, “I don’t un-der-stand. What’s school?”

Aster explained it to her while Shadow turned to Twilight. “And what about me?” she asked quietly. 

“We’re going to set up my lab downstairs. Whenever Godwin contacts us we’ll see her, or she’ll come here.”

“….your lab. I thought you said you were done with this?” Shadow whispered fiercely.

Twilight flinched. “I thought I was too…. but I can’t. I can’t. I’ll be caught if I do…”

Shadow sighed. “Fine. But I don’t like it.”

“I don’t either….” Twilight muttered. 

They broke up soon after that. Amaya, Aster, Raven went off to unpack some of the other boxes- more or less seriously- while Twilight and Shadow split off to work on the lab boxes.

The lab was downstairs, in the same basement as Dusk. He was back in his ‘cell’, sleeping away. Shadow eyed him warily, but Twilight reassured her. “Don’t worry. he’s really alright when he isn’t hungry. He becomes a monster then.” 

They lugged boxes down into the damp, chilly cellar, and began setting up the equipment. Twilight hadn’t brought the entirety of her father’s lab with her, but she brought what pieces seemed necessary. An incubation tube, soul-manipulation machine, monitory computer, another computer for calculations, and many flasks, vials, and tubes for brewing human chemical soup.

Shadow stared at all of it and shook her head. “You really never intended to quit, did you?” she asked, glancing at Twilight.

Twilight pursed her lips. “I  _did_. But I couldn’t just throw this stuff away. What if I needed it?”

“What could you  _possibly_  need this for?” Shadow asked, incredulous.

“….what if I needed to fix you guys, and I didn’t have my equipment?”

“How could you even fix us? You’ve tried and you’ve failed!”

Twilight sighed. She  _had_  tried. During their early years, she had put her children back in the incubation tubes, and tried to use the chemicals to shore up their bodies, or manipulate their souls to be stronger. …nothing had worked. And she was afraid to try anything too drastic, lest she lose them entirely. 

“Just because I haven’t thought of anything doesn’t mean I never will. Who know, perhaps Godwin-”

“No,” Shadow cut in. “You are not letting that woman  _near_  the others, you hear me?”

“Yes Mom,” Twilight said jokingly.

“I’m dead serious Twilight. You do that, and I will kill you.” Shadow said, eyes steady.

Twilight looked over at her, and her face slowly drained. “….Right,” she said, sobering. She turned back to the boxes, and started unpacking more items.

They finished unpacking in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. This lab work… what would come of it? Good, or only ill? They didn’t know. But privately, Shadow feared the worst….


	12. School Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School begins, but do the children have a chance of it actually starting well?

Aster, Raven, and Amaya climbed out of the car and stood staring up at their new school. It was an old brick building,with a clocktower in the very center and old trees in front of it. The place looked a little run-down, vines growing up the walls and trees, cracks in the brick path leading to the door, an old flagpole that’d seen better days. But it had a quaint kind of charm all the same, like a place out of a storybook.

Twilight got out and went over to hug Amaya and raven. “Now, remember to be good, listen to your teachers… and if you need anything, just ask them to call me. I’ll come getcha if you need it, okay?” The girls nodded, nervous. Twilight gave them one last quick squeeze and said, “Now run along, go meet your classmates.”

The trio walked over to the playground to the left of the school, where a variety of kids were playing. The children ignored them, except for a few odd looks, so Raven boldly went forward and introduced herself to a knot of them. 

“Hi! I’m Raven! What’s your names?”

The kids looked over and introduced themselves as Dan, Robert, Julia, Pizza, and Sandy. Once done, Sandy- a Metazoan with large floppy dog ears- asked Raven, “So you’re new? Where you from?”

“Galvan! We just moved here two days ago! Are you from here?”

“ _We_  all are,” Dan said, sneering. “We aren’t backwoods bumpkins like  _you_.”

“Bumpkin? What do you mean?” raven asked, confused.

The boy laughed. “Your clothes! They’re so ragged! What, you poor or something?”

Raven glanced sub-consciously at her clothes. She wore a black shirt and pants as usual, but the shirt was all torn and patched from the many scraps she got in- as well as blood-stained, though fortunately black didn’t show it much.

“I wear this because it’s comfy,” Raven said. “What’s wrong with ragged clothing? I think it looks cool!”

The other children laughed. Raven’s face started to fall, but then lit up as she said, “Hey, quit laughing at me! You’re just a stupid bully!”

The others stopped. Dan said, “Pf, I’m no bully, but you’re dumb. Come on guys, we got better things to do.”

The kids walked off, but one stayed behind- Pizza. The Foodie went up to Raven and said, “Hey, forget those guys. Dan’s just in a bad mood, he’ll warm up to you.”

Raven looked up and smiled. “Thanks, Pizza. That’s an interesting name! You from Fornax?”

Pizza nodded. “Uh huh! My parents moved here when I was a baby! Something about broadening horizons? Whatever that means! But hey, you’re from Galasa-whatever it was?? What was that like? Did you go to school there? Did-”

Raven laughed, and cut her off. “Whoa, whoa, one question at a time! Galvan was pretty cool! I didn’t see a lot of it though, I had to stay home a lot….”

“Why?” Pizza asked, tilting her head to the side.

Raven instantly realized her mistake. This is what Twilight meant about being careful. “Well…. I get sick pretty easily! So I had to stay home.” Not… too much of a lie, she did get injured easily at least.

“Ohhh, I’m so sorry! What did you get sick with? Is something wrong with you? Not like I mean something seems wrong with you, I mean….” Pizza went on, but Raven’s attention got drawn elsewhere, to a familiar, distressing sound. 

“Excuse me,” Raven  said, turning and running off. Pizza looked puzzled, but just shrugged and walked off.

In the distance, some younger kids had formed a circle around Amaya and were shoving her and teasing her. Amaya was crying, a high-pitched wail Raven would recognize anywhere. But she was afraid of what that meant… the kids had no clue what they were dealing with.

Suddenly, Amaya’s wail turned into an unearthly animal scream, and she suddenly flushed red. She raised both her hands, and suddenly slammed them into the ground, knocking the other kids back.

Raven reached her a second later, running through the circle of dozed children. She went up and bear-hugged her sister, trying to calm her down and keep her from using her magic again.

“Amaya, Amaya! Calm down! You’re gunna hurt someone!” Raven shouted, keeping a firm grip on her struggling sister. 

Amaya didn’t respond except to roar, and Raven felt the blood inside of her start to writhe, pulling her away. She gasped though, as the internal pressure started to break open her skin, scattering her blood in a line behind her. She hurriedly back away, out of Amaya’s range, all the while crying from the pain.

Aster ran up, and found Raven bleeding from the cuts in her back and new ones along her body, and said, “Lie down, quickly! I’ll heal you.” Raven did so, and Aster started to restore her, when she was distracted by a scream.

Amaya had made one of the kids stand up, and was raising him slowly up. The boy screamed, as the blood in his body rushed up and tried to rise, putting pressure on veins that threatened to burst.

Aster left Raven, and ran and tackled her little sister. The impact knocked Amaya to the ground, dropping the boy, who started coughing up blood. 

“What are you doing?!” Aster shouted. “Were you trying to kill him?!” 

Amaya didn’t answer, just lunched forward at her sister, and the two girls rolled on the ground, fighting. 

Then suddenly, two strong pairs of hands lifted them apart. “What is the meaning of this?” a woman said. “Stop this instant!”

Aster stopped struggling and looked up- a large woman with a nametag that read Mrs. Peters was holding her, while a large male was struggling to hold onto Amaya. 

“Stop struggling you!” the man said, tightening his grip on Amaya. From the look of it, he was a security guard, but even still he had trouble holding onto the little girl.

Amaya flushing had faded, though her eyes were still red. She made hand motions like she was trying to use her magic, but it did nothing. She had used too much.

“My sister gets fits,” Aster explained, “and she can’t control herself. She becomes like a wild beast. Please, try to understand. I only was attempting to inhibit her.”

“This is your sister?” the guard said, looking between the two girls. “And just who  _are_  you? I haven’t seen you before.”

“I’m Aster Stein, and that is Amaya Stein,” Aster explained. “We just started today.”

“You haven’t even started class and you’re already fighting. Despicable!” Mrs. Peters declared. “Well, we’ll whip you into shape I’m sure! Glad I don’t have you ruffians in my class though. I do have Raven Stein, where is she?”

“Raven!” Aster said, struggling out of Mrs. Peters grip. Before the teacher could grab her, Aster raced over to where Raven lay, breathing shallowly. She quickly went back to healing her while the teachers and guard walked closer, and soon Raven opened her eyes and sat up. 

“I’m fine,” she muttered. “Thank you Aster.”

“You can thank me by being more careful,” Aster snapped. “You trying to get killed?”

“Killed?” the teacher asked, horrified. “Is the child as dangerous as all that?”

Raven laughed. “No, I am weak as all that. But that boy….”

They looked over, but the coughing kid was nowhere to be seen. “Huh. Must be alright,” Raven said. Aster shrugged.

“Oh, John? He went to the nurse,” Mrs. Peters said. “Coughing something bad. Your sister do that?” she said, motioning to the still-struggling Amaya.

Aster sighed. “I’m afraid so. Her magic is blood manipulation, and she uses it when threatened.”

“The kids were bullying her,” Raven said. “I saw them. They were teasing her and pushing her around.”

“Make no excuses and tell no falsehoods. Her behavior wouldn’t be warranted in any case. I will have to send her to the principle’s office.”

“Oh please don’t!” Raven said. “She just started, it’s only her first day of school. And I’m sure she won’t do it again! Please don’t get her in trouble so soon.”

Mrs. Peters pursed her lips, and said, “I’m afraid I must. It is my duty as a teacher. If I let this fly, what kind of chaos would reign here! Come- oh, she’s still having a fit. Alright George, carry her to the office. Let’s go.” And the two adults walked off, George still carrying Amaya.

Aster looked at Raven. “Are you really okay?”

Raven nodded. “A little dizzy, but nothing I’m not used to. You know I was made tough.”

“Too bad that toughness doesn’t go to your skin,” Aster snarked. Then she sighed. “Any luck with the kids?”

Raven shook her head. “No. They called me a bumpkin. You?”

Aster shook her head. “They said I was a know-it-all.”

Raven cracked a smile. “What a way to start school, huh?”


	13. Ubermensch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Godwin’s office the work begins....

Twilight and Shadow walked into Godwin’s laboratory. It was a bright, clean room, full of test tubes and bubbling vials of chemicals. It had bright white walls and shining silver tables and shining clear beakers. The very cleanness was almost ominous , especially paired with the bodies floating in the incubation tubes. They seemed out of place.

Even Twilight, who’d done something similar, was disturbed by the bodies. They seemed lifeless, floating in their sustaining liquid, eyes closed and limbs limp. They looked like… corpses. But that didn’t make sense, did it…?

“Like my experiments?” Godwin said, suddenly walking into the room and making the two girls jump. 

“They’re… grown-up,” Twilight said, struggling to think of something good to say. “But aren’t they…”

“Cadavers, yes. Unlike you, I never discovered the secret of life. But I did discover how to grow the bodies, age them, even after death.”

“Fascinating,” Twilight muttered, investigating one of the tubes. She turned to Godwin and said, “Is that why you wanted me? Because I can create life?”

Godwin nodded. “Together, we shall create the perfect masic.”

“That’s what you want to do? Are you serious?!” Shadow said, staring at Godwin.

Godwin nodded. “Yes! Think of the possibility! We can fix the flaws of current masic race, make them even stronger! Perhaps even start to mend the mutations of our beloved race….”

“No,” Twilight said, turning to face Godwin. “Absolutely not. I will not create life for that reason.”

“But you would for your own reasons?” Godwin said, raising an eyebrow. Twilight looked away. 

“I was trying to save my father, not play God.”

Godwin laughed. “Come come sweetheart, let’s not kid ourselves here! Creating life is playing God. What does it matter if you do it again? Do you really think yourself better than me?”

“Huh?” Twilight asked.

“You won’t bend your morals to help me. Do you think you’re better than me?”

Privately Twilight did, but she didn’t dare say so. “I don’t know,” she said.

“Then help me,” Godwin said. She continued, voice harder, “Besides, you don’t really have a choice anyways.”

Twilight sighed. She hated this, but what could she do? “What do you want me to do,” she asked flatly.

“Show me how you created life.”

Twilight sighed, and walked over to a whiteboard. “It’s like this….” she said, starting to scribble down formulas and equations, quickly covering the board. As soon as it was she flipped it, writing down a list of ingredients and steps. Then she stepped back. “That’s the gist of it. Use these chemicals in this pattern, and you can create life. However, it’s uncertain at best. Out of a hundred times it only succeeded four times.” 

Godwin went to look at the work. She stared at it, rubbing her chin. “I can see why, this work is a mess! But I supposed it’s to be expected of a child.” 

Twilight started to protest but gave up. She did come up with the formula as a teenager, and simply tweaked it afterwards.

“We’ll have to improve it, dramatically. My formulas might provide useful in that direction,” Godwin said, walking over to another whiteboard. She quickly covered it in scribbles that Twilight assumed was writing, and slightly more legible numbers. Twilight watched over Godwin’s shoulder as she wrote. She nodded at some parts, while other parts simply confused her.

At the end, Twilight said, “You know your stuff.” The work was impressive, and far more advanced than anything Twilight did. 

“Thank you dearie,” Godwin said.

“But I can see why you never created life,” Twilight said.

“…what do you mean, girl?” Godwin asked.

Twilight pointed to certain formulas. “You’re altering too much. You can mess with genetics only so much before it starts to break down. We don’t know what every gene does, how it affects the entire body. By fixing it so much, you make it impossible for the subject to live. I know, I messed with genetics a lot. It wasn’t pretty.”

“But you didn’t know what you were doing. You’re were just guessing randomly.”

“Maybe, but I did it. You haven’t,” Twilight pointed out.

Godwin gave a thin smile. “You are right there dearie. Now, let us stop bickering. Why don’t we see if we can combine our research?”

Twilight nodded, and sat down at one of the tables, and pulled up a notepad. She started writing, looking over at Godwin’s board occasionally. Godwin sat down and did likewise, occasionally asking Twilight a question, or visa-versa. 

Shadow just watched the two of them, nervously biting her lip. Twilight had slipped right back into her experiments- she looked just as Shadow remembered, back when she was working on Aster, Amaya. Serious, with a gleam in her eye and slight smile playing on her lips. 

These two woman seemed so comfortable with the idea of playing God… did they think themselves above it all?

Shadow sighed. She had a bad feeling about this…


	14. Principle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the principle's office, Amaya tries to explain what's wrong with her, with limited success...

“So Amaya, tell me, what is bothering you?” Principle John said.

Amaya squirmed in her seat. She looked out the window as she said, “Nuthin. Just a bit tired.”

“A bit tired,” Principle said. “And just what made you ‘tired’?”

“I… I don’t know,” replied Amaya, wrinkling her forehead. “Did…. did something happen?”

“Young lady, I do not appreciate playing games here.”

“But games are fun!” Amaya said. “But we aren’t playing now? We’re just talking. Wanna play a game?” she said with a big grin.

Principle John frowned in return. “Amaya Stein, if you do not become serious I shall be forced take action.”

Amaya didn’t understand his words, but recognized the tone well enough. “Am I in trouble??” she asked.

“Yes, Miss Stein, you are in trouble. And if you don’t start cooperating, it will go badly for you.”

Amaya wilted. “I… I had a fit didn’t I? Who did I kill this time?”

“Kill?!” Principle John said, blinking, “What do you mean?!”

“I-I… my fits….sammy, jojo, paulie… I’ve killed them. Is that wrong?” she said, looking up at Principle John with big eyes.

The principle just ran a hand down his face. “she must mean pets. Animals. She must….”

“Oh, I’ve killed animals! Bunnies and dogs and birds! They make such a nice squishy sound!” Amaya said excitedly.

The Principle just stared at her in disbelief. “And you parents let you do this?”

“Well,” Amaya said, rocking back and forth in her chair, “She knew bout the animals, said they were good practice.”

“Good practice,” Principle John said weakly. “And these children, were they also ‘practice’?”

Amaya shook her head. “Children aren’t practice! Did I attack one? How badly damaged were they?”

“Why do you want to know?” The principle asked.

“I want to know how well I did!” 

John couldn’t help it, he threw up a bit in his mouth. He breathed heavily for a little bit, then after composing himself said, “Amaya, it is not right to attack children, and it isn’t some kind of game.”

“I know it’s not a game, it’s a test!”

The principle wearily shook his head. “No… no. It’s wrong, do you hear me? It’s wrong to attack people,  _anyone_. Do you understand that?”

Amaya scrunched up her face. “I guess it’s like how I can’t attack Mommy? I can’t do that to anyone else?”

“No,” the principle said emphatically.

“But how do I know how my magic’s coming along?”

Principle John looked to the sky, praying for patience. And a stronger stomach.

“You can practice your magic on non-human things, alright?” he said, voice shaking.

Amaya stared off, then nodded her head. “Okay! I’ll do that!”

Principle John sighed and gave a shaky smile. “Now, you know that. And you really can’t tell me about earlier?”

Amaya shook her head. “When I have fits I can’t remember them. It’s am-am-”

“Amnesia,” the principle finished.

Amaya’s eyes lit up red. “That’s it, amnesia! Mommy says I get that.”

“Your mother. And you just have a mother.”

Amaya nodded. “Mommy made me and my sisters, in a test-tube.”

The principle rubbed his chin. “That might explain it….” he muttered. 

“Huh?” Amaya said, not understanding. 

“Nothing,” Principle John said. “Run along to class. Mrs. Pino is waiting for you.”

“Okay!” Amaya said, bounding off the chair and running out of the office.

Once she had gone, John dropped his head into his hands. What kind of kids  _were_  these? He’d gotten the report from the older sisters- Amaya had reacted to being bullied. It didn’t excuse her behavior, but. It seemed it wasn’t her fault. Principle John raised his head and picked up the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lab, Twilight’s cell phone went off. her heart sank. There was only one person who’d call her, and… she checked the clock. It was only ten o’ clock. 

She picked it up. “Twilight Stein speaking,” she said, then winced as the principle exploded on her. He ranted on for a bit, until Twilight said, “Okay, okay, slow down.  _What_  happened?”

The principle explained, and Twilight sighed. She said, “I am so so sorry for what has transpired… but I’m afraid what Amaya told you was accurate. She does have these fits of pure rage where she loses control of herself. We try to watch for the warning sign- her eyes turn red- but there’s nothing to do.”

She paused as the principle asked what causes it, and remained silent for a minute. When he asked if she was there, Twilight replied. “Her soul is… damaged. That causes the fits, among other problems.”

“And you caused that,” the principle said, causing Twilight to wince.

“It was… an unfortunate aspect of her birth, yes,” Twilight said. It was almost honest. Almost.

The principle sighed. “And the blood practices?”

Twilight thought, then laughed. “Those were on dead subjects! Nothing more. Don’t fret about that.”

The principle grew quiet, causing Twilight to ask if he was still there. “Yes, I’m still here, but I really must be going Miss Stein. Goodbye.” And he hung up the phone.

The principle dropped his head to one hand. Now he could understand where the little girl had gotten it from. This family… just what had he allowed into his school?

He pulled out a notebook and pen, and started to jot down some notes….


	15. Know-It-All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pan over to Aster, to see if she's having any more luck than the other children...

Aster sat in class, staring at the board, bored out of her skull. They were discussing multiplication tables, something Aster had mastered a year ago. She might be only five, but her mind was ‘highly advanced’ Twilight had said. Aged faster or something. She already know how to read, write, and arithmetic; was probably more around the mentality of a third-grader than a first. But her age dictated first grade, so here she was.

She started to journal in her notebook, writing out theories as to the relation between genetics and soul traits, when the teacher pounced on her.

“Aster Stein, I don’t believe you heard me. What is 9 x 5?”

“45,” Aster replied, not looking up. 

“3 x 6?”

“18,” she replied, bored, then absently rubbed her chest. She’d had some pain there lately. 

The teacher noted it, and said, “Stop rubbing your chest vulgar girl.” 

Aster looked up at this, her green/blue eye flashing. “What did you say?” she asked. 

“I said- stop staring at me like that!”

“Like what?” Aster asked, staring clearly at the teacher. 

The teacher stood for a moment, unnerved, before clearing her throat and saying, “Well, if you know your tables so well, what’s 26 x 5?”

“130,” Aster replied in a bored tone. “Are you done? I have better things to work on.”

“I don’t like your tone young lady.”

“And I don’t like being bored,” Aster replied bluntly.

“I will not be spoken to like this!” the teacher said, stamping her foot. Aster just dipped her head and went back to journalist. “Did you hear me?!” the teacher asked.

Aster looked up. “You told me not to speak,” she replied plainly. “So I didn’t.”

The teacher just breathed heavily, staring at her. Then with a shake she attacked another student, ignoring Aster.

Aster was fine with this arrangement, simply journaling or reading a textbook she had brought to class. Suddenly, though, she was interrupted by an eraser hitting the back of her head. Aster looked up, confused, then went back to her book. Then a wad of paper hit her head. She looked back, and saw a grinning boy looking at her. She faintly remembered him as Drew.

Aster didn’t even speak, just wrinkled her brow at him. The boy stuck his tongue out at her, and Aster rolled her eyes, turning forward again.

The boy threw something else at Aster’s head- she looked down, it was a wad of gum. She turned to look back at him, eyes glowing. “Quit it,” she said, her voice glitching a bit. 

The boy looked a bit startled, but just replied, “Whatcha gunna do about it know-it-all?”

Aster’s eyes flashed, and she suddenly lurched backwards, hand glowing. She hit the boy’s shirt, and it started to unravel and return to the threads and fibers it came from. The boy looked down and started to swat at it, screaming a little.

The teacher heard the commotion and came over. “What in the world is going on?” she demanded.

“The boy was harassing me, so I used a little magic to teach him a lesson,” Aster said.

The boy tried to untangle himself from his collection of threads, but he managed to gurgle, “She attacked me! She’s a freak!”

Aster just bent down and picked up the wad of paper, gum, and eraser. “He threw these at my head, and insulted me. The boy clearly needed to be taught politeness.”

“That is  _my_  job Miss Stein, not yours! And what did you  _do_  to his shirt anyways?”

“I restored it,” Aster replied. “Returned it to the fibers it was made from. Nothing lethal.”

“But destructive! You destroyed his shirt! Now he must go home. And you young lady, will go to the principles office!”

Aster just stood still for a moment, gazing up at her. “Why?” she asked. “I did nothing wrong.”

The teacher just sputtered. “Nothing wrong? You call attacking another student nothing wrong?”

Aster tilted her head. “I was merely retaliating to his attack. ….Is that wrong?”

The teacher stared. The child looked serious as always, staring at her with big blue eyes. Blue? Weren’t they…? She shook her head. “Yes, it is wrong Miss Stein. Were you never taught this by your parents.”

Aster shook her head. “No Teacher, we were taught to fight back.” 

The teacher and looked at the sky. Then, collecting herself, she said, “Then I’ll give you a pass this time. But next time, do not take matters into your own hands- why are you rubbing your chest?”

“It hurts,” Aster said matter-of-factly. “I believe I over-extended my soul using that magic.”

“Are you,” the teacher said. “Then why were you doing it earlier?”

Aster looked away. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. “I don’t know,” she said quietly.


	16. New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At recess, it seems Raven finally found someone friendly...

Raven walked around the playground after lunch, looking for someone to play with. The kids were still avoiding her from earlier- not because of her outfit anymore, but because of her sister- and because Raven still smelled like blood.

She tried walking up to some kids, smiling. “Hi! Whatcha playing?” she asked. They took one worried glance at her and hurried away. Raven frowned. Was everyone here unfriendly? She understood they might be scared, but she’d never hurt them...

She wandered around, eventually sitting on the swings and swinging. Predictably, the kid next to her up and left a few minutes after Raven got on, causing her to sigh. “Does everyone hate me?” she whispered.

“I don’t!” a cheery, metallic voice said.

Raven looked up, and saw a Mechanoid girl standing there. She waved, and said, “I’m Nemesis. What’s your name?”

“Raven,” she replied. She tilted her head. “Nemesis huh? That’s an odd name... why you called that?” 

Nemesis’ face clouded. “My owners gave it to me,” she said in a flat voice. 

“Your owners? What do you mean?” Raven asked, concerned.

“Look, I don’t want to talk about it,” Nemesis said, her voice growing her metallic and more hostile. Raven noticed the warning sign and backed off.

“You wanna swing?” she asked, motioning to the swing next to her. Nemesis nodded and got on, swinging rapidly. But her face still looked troubled, so Raven, racking her brain, asked, “How long you been going here?”

“Two years,” the girl replied. “You started today.” 

“Um... yes,” Raven replied. Why was she so brutal now? Was she still upset? Something started to wiggle in Raven’s brain....

They didn’t speak for a minute, swinging, then Raven broke the uncomfortable silence. “Um.... what’s your favorite class?”

“Magical artillery,” Nemesis replied automatically.

“Magical- what?” Raven said, staring at Nemesis. “No, I mean here, at the school!”

“The- school?” Nemesis asked, looking at Raven. Then she looked around, and said, “Oh. School. School, right...” her voice slowly took on color as she spoke, started to sound more normal. “I like history, what about you?”

“I like science!” Raven replied. “Especially the biology stuff! What about history do you like?”

“All the fighting!” Nemesis replied. “It’s all so cool! And I don’t get to-” she broke off.

Raven laughed a little. “Ya, no fighting here. Maybe my sisters and you could spar sometimes, we all like a good fight, but we know each other too well.”

Nemesis looked over at her, puzzled. “You guys fight? For competitions?”

“No, for fun!” Raven replied. “We all like it, and momma said we needed to know how to protect ourselves.”

Nemesis looked down. “My moms said fighting should be a last resort....”

Raven paused. “Who are your moms?”

“Anne and Leacy Fireheart” Nemesis replied. She thought for a second, then said, “Would you like to meet them?”

“Sure!” Raven replied. “I’d.... like to know what they think. How they do stuff. Not fighting.... what else do they say?”

“Well,” Nemesis replied slowly, “they say to be kind to others... to always try to understand them... to not get angry and lash out, but try to be kind... you know, normal parent stuff.”

Raven stopped swinging, and stared down at the ground. “My mother never said any of that...” she muttered.

Nemesis looked over, surprised. “What did she tell you?”

“To outwit people,” Raven replied. “To outsmart them, to not get mad, get even. To fight back if anyone threatened you, and to never take hurt from anyone.”

Nemesis grew quiet. “Sounds like she got hurt a lot.”

Raven sighed. “You don’t know the half of it. And I can’t tell you-” she caught herself, and bit her tongue. She’d said too much.

Nemesis, oddly enough, didn’t press. The two girls just stared at the ground, lost in their thoughts. 

Eventually though, they got interrupted by some voices. “Birds of feather flock together,” a boy jeered. “Looks like the freaks found each other!”

Raven looked up, and saw the same boy from earlier- Dan. What did he want? “Dan, go away,” Raven said.

Dan looked surprised that she remembered him, but wasn’t deterred. “We wanna swing, freaks. So go be freaks somewhere else!”

“No! We’re having fun. Go bug someone else Daniel!” Nemesis shouted.

“No! Get off the swings metal-head!” Dan said, walking up to Nem and pushing her. Raven jumped to her feet, ready to defend her friend, when suddenly, Nem leaped up and jumped at Dan. Raven caught her, trying to hold her back, as a shocked Dan stumbled backwards.

“Hey-y, it was-s only a joke Nem,” he said, watching the girl now struggling in Raven’s arms. “You know that, r-right? You won’t beat up a kid like me?”

Raven looked between the two, straining to hold onto the mechanoid. She could hear her gears whirling intensely as she struggled to break free- and suddenly, she felt Nem suddenly shoot into the air, dropping her. Nem landed perfectly, and raced to Dan, pulling back her arm to punch. Raven sat up, and quickly cast a shield between the two of them.

Nem bounced off of the light-blue shield, stumbling back for a second. She got ready to run at it again, when Raven ran up behind her and wrapped her in a bearhug.

“Don;t hurt them!” she whispered into Nem’s ear. “Remember what your moms said- try to be kind! They’re just some stupid bullies, they aren’t worth it!”

To her great relief, she felt Nem start to grow limp in her arms. “You’re right,” she muttered, “They aren’t worth it. Not at all.”

Raven dissipated the shield, and let go of Nemesis. The two girls stood side by side, and faced the bullies. 

“Ha,” Dan said weakly, “knew you couldn’t do it. Knew you were just weak-” but he stopped as Raven summoned a shield and swung it at his face, knocking him over.

“Let that be a lesson- don’t mess with us,” Raven said, eyes flashing. “I will defend those I care about.”

Dan picked himself up, gingerly feeling his nose. It hadn’t broken, but it did smart. “Fine freaks, we’ll leave you alone. Come on gang!” and the kids walked away.

“Thanks for that,” Nemesis said. “I... kinda lost control of myself there.”

Raven nodded. “No problem. I have a sister who does the same thing, I understand. Though... I don’t think yours are soul based?”

Nemesis shook her head. “No, it’s my... programming. But your sister. Is she that metazoan who freaked out this morning?”

Raven grimaced. “Yep, that’s Amaya. We try to protect her, but we failed...”

“It’s... not your responsibility to control your sister,” Nem said.

“Isn’t it?” Raven challenged, gazing levelly at Nemesis. She looked away.

Then she furrowed her brow. “Wait, how’s your sister a metazoan? Are you adopted?”

Raven shook her head. “No, we were... made. And Mom made Amaya a Metazoan.”

“Ah,” Nemesis replied, not understanding at all. “Okay... oh! That’s right! Come find me after school, I’ll introduce you to my moms.” 

Raven nodded. “Sounds like a plan!”

Nemesis smiled. “Cool! Now we probably better get to class soon. It was nice meeting you, Raven!”

“Nice meeting you too- glad someone here is friendly!”

The two girls laughed and walked off. Yes, thought Raven, it is nice to make a friend.


	17. Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the moms to meet up!

As soon as the ending bell rung, Raven raced to find her new friend. She found the black-uniformed mechanoid standing in the parking lot, talking to two Metazoan woman. Raven slowed- these must be the moms.

The taller one, dressed in black and red, spotted Raven first. “Who are you?” she asked brusquely. The smaller one, dressed in white and light blue, admonished the other. “Anne, don’t be so unfriendly. Hello child,” she said, turning to face Raven, “How are you?”

That must be Lily, Raven thought. She smiled at the owl girl, and said, “I’m okay. My name’s Raven, I’m a friend of Nemesis’” Am I a friend? She hoped she was.

Lily smiled brilliantly, her blue eyes sparkling. “Oh, it’s so nice to meet you then! Nem, you didn’t tell me you had a friend,” she said, looking down at her daughter.

Nem laughed. “That’s because I met her today! Raven just got here from…. where are you from?” she asked, turning towards Raven.

“Galvan,” Raven replied, getting a little nervous.

Lily noticed and smiled softly at her. “Don’t worry dear, I won’t pry. Welcome to Hollyville.”

Raven relaxed and smiled. “Thank you. This seems like a nice town.”

Lily nodded. “It is. Have you seen much of it yet?”

“No-o,” Raven said. “We only moved in the other day….”

“Well why don’t you come to the movies with us sometime? Where are your parents at, I could ask-”

“No!” Raven burst out, startling Lily. Anne just narrowed her red eyes. “I mean,” stammered Raven, “We’re really busy from the move, we’re still unpacking and stuff, it’d be a bad time…” she was rambling and she knew it. She wasn’t even sure what Twilight’s reaction would be, only that she had a vague feeling that she wasn’t supposed to be so chummy with anyone. It was too risky.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by Anne saying, “She’s lying Lily.” Raven looked up at her, startled, and Lily frowned up at her.

“i knew the child was distressed… you needn’t be so upfront about it…”

Anne shook her head. “Better to get it out in the open, so we can address it. You’re too nice at times.”

Raven looked between the two while they bickered, and blurted out, “How did you know?”

They turned to look at her, and Anne said, “Your heartbeat. I could hear it had sped up, and I saw how you paused before speaking. Classic lying tells.”

Lily sighed. “I apologize for my sister- she’s nosy. You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to, child.”

“I’m not nosy, I’m observant,” Anne snapped, feathers rustling. “Why is she lying about something so basic? There might be a problem.”

“Don’t say that out loud,” Lily said quietly, too quietly for Raven to hear. “Besides, you’re frightening her,” she said, nodding at Raven.

Raven was staring at the ground, twisting the end of her shirt. Nemesis, who’d been standing and watching her parents, went over and rubbed her back. Raven flinched at the slight touch, whimpering a bit. 

“I- I should go,” she said, hurrying away.

Nem looked after her, blinking her red eyes. “What did I do?”

“Nothing dear,” Lily said. “…I think she was frightened by her questions.”

“She was hiding something,” Anne said, following the retreating figure with her eyes. “…I think she’s in trouble Lily. That’s why I confronted her.”

Lily sighed. “I think so too. But what can we do?”

* * *

Raven ran through the parking lot until she found Twilight’s car, with Aster and Amaya already there telling their mom about their day.

“…and I nearly got sent to the principle’s office,” Aster ended.

“I got sent!” Amaya said, jumping. “The principle was scary!”

Twilight shook her head. “Sounds like you all had an exciting day. And oh, there’s Raven. Where were you?”

“I forgot my books in the classroom,” Raven lied, looking away. Twilight noticed, but she didn’t question further.

“Well kids, it’s been a long day for all of us. How about we head home?”

The kids clamored into the car, and during the drive home they swapped stories about their days. Only Raven remained quiet, not willing to tell anyone about Nemesis just yet. The others noticed the silence but didn’t succeed in getting Raven to talk, leaving them puzzled about her behavior.

When they got home, Twilight parked the car and told the kids to wait a moment. She took a deep breathe, and began.

“Children, from what I hear, you all had a long, rough day. And it seems I’m mostly to blame for it. What I’ve taught you… doesn’t align with what other parents teach. I accept that. For now, try to blend in, okay? Do what the other kids do. Don’t fight, don’t antagonize. I know I taught you to fight back, but. I think you’ve seen how well that works.

“I’m not a good parent, or person. For now, it may be best… to do what seems the least conspicuous. We can’t be found out, whatever we do. So try and keep your heads down, okay?”

The children nodded, quieted. They got out of the car and trudged to the house and their rooms, not speaking much. Shadow was waiting by the door, and noticed their crestfallen expressions. It didn’t take much deducing to figure out how their day had gone.

One by one, she went to her sister’s and heard their tale of woe. Amaya related how she lost control and what she’d said to the principle- Shadow noticed warning signs immediately, and told Amaya what she could and couldn’t say. “Don’t talk about defeating or killing people, kay? It scares people.” “Ohhh, okay Shadow!” Amaya replied, still confused but trusting of her big sister.

Next she visited Aster, and heard about the know-it-all claims. She had to laugh at that- she’d often called aster a know-it-all too. She told Aster to think clearly, figure out what the rules would be. “And for goodness sake, don’t attack someone. You know better!” “yayaya,” Aster replied, dismissively. The chest aches worried Shadow, and she tried to get Aster to talk to Mom about it, but she refused.

Finally, Shadow visited Raven, and found her barricaded in her room. “Raven? Raven, you in there?” she asked, knocking on the “door.”

Raven didn’t replied, so Shadow sighed and rested her head against the door. “Look ray, if you don’t wanna talk about your day, I won’t make you. But if you’re in trouble, let me know, kay? I wanna help.”

There was a moment of silence, then Shadow heard Raven walk to the door and slowly remove it. She peered out of the crack in the wall that was her doorway, and said, “Shadow I- I think I messed up. I think someone’s gunna find us…”

“What makes you think that?” Shadow asked, and Raven plunged into the tale from earlier. 

Shadow listened, getting pale herself, but saying resolutely, “Sounds like they’re concerned is all. Just don’t act so nervous next time, kay? And this- Lily- sounds like she doesn’t want to pry. Get her to get the other to back off hey? And Raven,” she said, kneeling down to be at eye level with her, “It’s okay to have a friend. Mom just wants us to be careful is all, but we can make friends.”

“Really?” Raven said, raising her eyes to meet Shadow’s.

“Really,” Shadow said, ruffling her hair. “Now buck up will you? You look like Aster with all that frowning.”

Raven laughed and Shadow joined in, and after it died down Raven smiled. “Thanks Shadow, I feel better now.”

“Hey, what are big sisters for? Now go do your homework.”

“Yes  _Mom_ ,” Raven said, rolling her eyes. Shadow laughed again, and walked off still laughing. 


	18. Nighttime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As evening falls, everyone is lost in their own thoughts....

As evening fell, the house fell quiet, as everyone settled into the nighttime rhythm. But thought it was time to, sleep did not come to the twilight family. Instead, they found themselves lying awake, thinking...

* * *

Aster stared up at the ceiling, her green and blue eyes shining in the darkness. She was breathing heavily, from a pain in her chest she could not settle. She'd tried drinking some warm tea, rubbing her chest rhythmically , even coughing a bit to try and ease the tension, but nothing worked.

Now she tried something entirely different. Eyes glowing, she summoned a ball of her blue-green magic to her hands. She watched the swirl of colors, a constant reminder of her abnormal soul, for a moment, before throwing the ball into the air, the magic disappearing.

She knew she could use this magic on many things around the house, but she didn't have the mental energy to do it. She knew, deep down, that if she tried to repair anything right now, it would come out all wrong.

Casting her magic had tired her, making her soul ache once again. But, deep within, she felt a sense of relief, an easing of the ache. Perhaps... her magic was overflowing?

It had felt that way... her heart raced, her breathing was heavy, and she felt a restless energy she couldn't name. She knew excess magic could cause problems, were these it? In any case, she needed to stop the pain if she was to sleep...

Aster cast and cast, sending balls of magic into the air, where they dissipated into the atmosphere. She kept going till finally her eyes stopped glowing, and her green eye once again turned blue. Finally, when her vision started to blur, she stopped, utterly drained. Her soul ached terribly, but the oppressive pressure was gone, and she felt she could breathe more easily now.

 _Pain or pain,_ Aster thought,  _I lose either way. But perhaps my soul will heal more quickly, now_.

She was certain her soul was in trouble somehow- her attack on the boy earlier had been far more powerful than she intended. She wanted to simply turn part of his shirt into threads, not the entire thing! And some parts had turned into fiber...

She had been practicing with her magic almost since birth, and was quite able to reverse the damage of even complex objects. Time was harder for her though, with damage weeks ago causing her problems. But the boy's shirt... it looked new, but that was potentially months old. She could "see" how it would unravel, and she knew that was part of it, but that amount of power... she shouldn't have that, not at her age...

 _Just how much did Mother advance me...?_ Aster thought, drifting off to sleep...

 

* * *

 

Twilight rested her head in one hand, and read over her notes from the creation of her daughters. Talking with Godwin had been fascinating, especially in seeing her research on advanced growth. Twilight herself had dabbled in this area with Aster and the lost children, in an attempt to reverse the effects of Raven's slowed growth. She had attempted to genetically engineer Raven after birth, but...

 

_Twilight looked up from the soul manipulation machine when alarms started to blare around her. She took one look at Raven's small, pale form before crying "No, no no no no! Don't you die! Come back!" She abandoned her equipment and raced over to the infant, picking her up from her test-tube and holding her in glowing hands. Twilight poured her life into the child, in a desperate attempt to keep it alive. If she lose her now...!_

_She raced over to the soul-machine, hitting the emergency release for the soul, and raising Raven up so she could re-absorb it. To her immense relief the soul went back into her body, and she could feel the baby begin to breathe again._

_"Thank God," Twilight breathed, slowly walking over to unplug Raven from the various dials and tubes she had placed, and then she gently wiped the infant clean of the stasis liquid._

_"I almost lost you... I don't know what I'd do, Rave- subject 36." Why did I say that? She's a subject, not a person. And yet..._

And yet here she was, now trying to raise these children she had made. Twilight sighed. She'd never intended to be a mother, but she couldn't abandon these children now. They deserved better than that. And after all she'd done to them...

Twilight looked again and her notes and sighed. She  _had_ messed them up, greatly. Raven would grow slowly, and while she'd reach adulthood eventually, her body would lag so far behind her age. Aster on the other hand would grow far too quickly, growing old far before her prior time. And Amaya...  _Amaya_.

An attempted Metazoan. A soul with patches on it! Of all her children, she had harmed Amaya the most. The poor child....

Twilight looked up. She could hear some crying from upstairs. Speaking of...

 

* * *

 

Amaya tossed and turned in her sleep, crying out and whimpering in pain. Her face was flushed, and her eyes glowed red underneath their lids. She gave one final scream, and bolted upright, crying, "Mommy! Mommy!"

She sat there, breathing heavily, until Twilight managed to crash the trapdoor open and enter the room. "Are you okay sweetie?!" she asked, breathless.

Amaya shrunk back from her and just whimpered. "Mommy.... mommy help me... it hurts.... its huurrrttttt!!" she wailed, hugging herself tightly and crying.

Twilight rushed over and sat down on the bed, and pulled Amaya into her. Amaya turned and cried into Twilight's chest, while Twilight rubbed her back and soothed her. "There there sweetie.... I know it hurts.... but it'll end soon... just bear it a little, okay? You'll be okay...."

Amaya cried for a good long time, but finally started to quiet down, having exhausted herself in the outburst. Twilight gently asked her, "Did you have a nightmare."

Amaya nodded into her. "The faces... they came back.... they...-!"

"Shhh," Twilight said, stroking her head. "Don't remember it if you don;t want to. But you know these dreams aren't real, right? They can't hurt you."

"But I hurt them!" Amaya wailed, starting to cry again. Twilight just pulled her close again, stroking her. It was all she could really do....

"I know sweetie, I know. But that's over now, and it won't happen again, alright?"

"But at school...." Amaya muttered.

"Hmm? What happened at school?" Twilight asked, looking down at her.

Amaya buried her head in Twilight's chest and muttered, "Iattackedakidagain."

Twilight sighed. "Did you want to?" she asked.

Amaya shook her head.

"Then that's what matters. You made a mistake is all. Did you apologize?"

Amaya nodded. "But the kid ran off..." she said.

"...well... you did what you could. We need to work on your self-control, but that can wait for morning. Let me handle it, okay? I'll think of something."

"Okay," Amaya said, yawning. 

Twilight settled her back in bed, when Amaya asked, "Mommy?"

"Yes Amaya?" 

"Will my soul ever stop hurting?"

Twilight stopped. "Is your soul hurting?" she asked in a low voice.

Amaya nodded. "Yaa.... it hurts a lot... I thought it was my heart, but Asy says its my soul...."

Twilight thought back. Amaya had complained of chest pain, but Twilight thought it'd been caused by complications with her Metazoan/human nature. If it was her soul.... just how badly did she mess up Amaya's soul?

"Mommy?" Amaya asked, snapping Twilight out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Am I gunna die?"

Twilight started. "What? Why do you say that?"

"Cause some of the other kids were saying freaks like me died. Is that true?"

Twilight mentally cursed the children for saying that, but said, "No sweetie, it isn't. First off, you aren't a "freak", and second off, they don't kill children for being unusual." Well... at least one of those was true.

"Then why we hiding?" Amaya asked.

Twilight paused. "...Because you'd be placed in government custody. Or a laboratory. I.... I don't want you treated like lab rats." Not again.

"Why?" Amaya asked.

"Because..." Twilight thought. She couldn't say "because you're unnatural."...of the way I made you. It's unusual." True enough.

Amaya nodded, and started to drift off. "Mommy?" she said again.

"Yes?" twilight answered, a little exasperated.

"Goodnight," Amaya said, smiling.

Twilight smiled in return. "Goodnight Amaya," she said, climbing down the trapdoor. 

* * *

 

 

Raven heard Twilight walk past, and mentally debated whether or not to call out to her... but while she was trying to decide, Twilight headed back downstairs. Raven sighed. Staying up late studying, again... she really was slipping back into her old ways....

She thought about the events of the day- and what a day it'd been! Attacking her sister- she was still sore and smarting from that-, making a new friend- maybe, if it didn't blow up in her face-, starting her classes and meeting all her teachers....

Raven sighed. Her head was swimming with all that'd happened. But what occupied her mind most was Nemesis.

Questions whirled in her mind.  _Did she know too much? Did she figure out they were hiding something? Did she figure out the town makes no sense? Did she see my scars? Did anyone? Will we be caught? Did Anne and Lily figure out? They were really suspicious.... will they report us? Was I a fool for approaching Nem at all?_

Raven groaned, and pressed her arm against her eyes. Too many questions, too few answers. She just didn't  _know_.

She'd just wanted a friend... was that wrong? Mom always said to be careful around people, to guard what you say... she all but told them to not talk to people. Would she be mad that Raven had talked to someone else? Would she punish her? Dare she tell her, ask for advice? She could talk to Shadow, she wouldn't tell, but Shadow was just a  _kid_... 

Raven chuckled. She was just a kid, and a little one at that. She was so small... she sighed. She hated being so short, always looking three when she was five, five when she was seven. It just wasn't  _right_. But what could she do? That's how Twilight made her...

.... _why did Twilight do this to me?_ She thought for the hundredth time. She knew it was an accident, a mistake, but still....

Raven pulled up the sleeve of her pajamas, and saw again the white scar of 36 etched into her skin. Back then, Twilight marked her subjects... she stopped somewhere around fifty, Raven thought, but she still bore the number.  _Experiment 36... is that all I am? An experiment?_ she thought. She didn't want to be that... she wanted to be a person...

She wanted somewhere to belong...

* * *

 

Shadow lay and stared up at her peaked ceiling, thinking. She was remembering the events of the day. She pictured again Twilight and Godwin sitting over their notes, and sighed. It was all starting again...

She could remember most of Twilight's experiments. Unlike Aster and Amaya, who were too young, and Raven, who was too kind; she could recall exactly how Twilight used to act.

She became obsessed with her research, often not sleeping, eating only vitamins and whatever would keep her going; her every waking thought about her research. She had forgotten all about her "children" while she experimented, leaving Shadow to raise them herself. Shadow remembered learning how to change and feed first Raven, then Aster and Amaya, thought she was but a child herself. She had only been three for heaven's sake! A child shouldn't have to look after another! But there was nothing to it. Twilight simply forgot to do most of it.

Shadow grinned wryly. Perhaps that's why so many experiments had "failed." They said babies needed love, and Twilight certainly gave none.

Shadow sighed. That wasn't entirely fair. She gave her all to try and keep them alive, and mourned them when they finally died. But always, always, she dried her tears and started again,  not minding the large body count she was accumulating. Some of the experiments even lived long enough to have names before dying. There was something Shadow  _knew_ Raven didn't remember, not wanting to. The dead child. Not even Twilight liked to acknowledge their existence... though she didn't blame her...

Those freaks had been... wrong. They reminded Shadow of Amaya, only always angry. They would attack anything in reach. Twilight's only attempted at full-grown children, all of them  _wrong_. But then she finally succeeded... But those were a dark time. Twilight stayed up days, nights, always dabbling in her mad science, dark circles painted under her eyes, her skin waxy pale...

And it was all started again.

 _I have to stop it_ Shadow thought. But she didn't know how....


	19. Integrity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow, disgusted by Twilight's demeanor lately, confronts her, but gets confronted herself...

Time passed. The children went to school, wiser than before.

The sisters kept a close eye on Amaya, and so did the teachers. They intervened if there was any sign of trouble, warding off any fits. They nearly failed once or twice, but Raven or Aster managed to stop Amaya before someone got seriously hurt. 

Aster kept on reading herself, kept on getting picked on. But she learned to bite her tongue, to not speak acidly to the students or teachers- to insult them subtly if at all. She still got in trouble a couple time, but never anything worth reporting. She'd learned caution.

Raven for her part ignored Nemesis and avoided her when she could, to the latter's confusion. Raven was miserable, but she was determined to not cause problems for her family. She couldn't lose her sisters...

And meanwhile, the experiment crew went to work every day. Twilight became more and more absorbed in her work, spending later and later nights studying her notes. They'd made good process so far, refining the formula Twilight used to make a human, adapting Godwin's formula to grow one. Twilight seemed to be almost... happy. Doing this work.

As for Shadow? Well...

* * *

 

Shadow and Twilight drove along to the lab, having dropped the trio off at school. Shadow sat in sullen silence, while Twilight hummed slightly under her breathe. The humming just angered Shadow more- how could Twilight be so happy to be working for a madman!

 _You know how_ ,a little voice inside her said.

"Shut up," she said to the voice. Yes she knew, of course she knew.

Twilight was free again. Free to do whatever she pleased.

And Shadow hated it.

She tried to think of something to say to Twilight, to talk her out of it, but could think of nothing. Finally, she gave up, and decided on the direct approach.

"So you're happy to go for for this sociopath?" Shadow asked acidly.

"Hmm?" Twilight asked. "Oh. Well..." she trailed off, trying to think of a good answer.

She couldn't. 

After a minute, Shadow muttered, "thought so."

"It's not like that Shadow," Twilight said crossly. "You know I have no choice."

"You don't have to  _like_ it. And  _look_ at you. You're  _happy_."

"And why shouldn't I be?" Twilight snapped. 

"Why?! Because what you're doing is sick!"

"It made your sisters," Twilight pointed out.

"And about a hundred dead children too," Shadow replied. "Did you forget about them?"

Twilight just stared straight ahead as she said, "You know I can't."

"Really? Because you could've fooled me. You seem perfectly okay making someone else who will likely die- and for what? Improving humanity?"

"Saving my family," Twilight said quietly. "I'm doing  _all_ of this for you guys."

"...will you adopt the new kid?" Shadow asked.

"Huh?" Twilight replied.

"I said, will you adopt the new kid? The new person you make? Have you even  _thought_ that far?"

"They won't be alive," Twilight said firmly.

"What?!" Shadow asked, incredulous. "You're gunna kill them intentionally?!"

"No," Twilight said quietly. "They'll never be alive. Not if I have a say in it."

Shadow thought for a minute, then it dawned on her. "A soulless human. Is that it?"

Twilight nodded.

"But why?" Shadow asked.

"So that... no one has to die. So that we can... experiment with... the human body without destroying anyone. Think of it!" Twilight said, eyes shining. "We could cure diseases, fix genetic problems.... we could do anything, and never harm anyone!"

"So you still want to play god," Shadow said, disgusted.

Twilight shrugged. "What's so wrong with that?" she asked.

"Because humans are too stupid to!" Shadow snapped. "They'll mess something up! You're not a doctor Twilight, you wouldn't know where to start with fixing anyone!"

"But we can  _give_ that knowledge to others, and  _they_ can do it!"

"So you'll trust others with this?! Are you crazy?! You know how badly this can be abused! And don't tell me you don't, you're me!" 

Twilight looked over at Shadow quickly, then returned to driving. "...And you know what I could do with it. Because  _you_ are _me_."

"Exactly," Shadow said. "That's why I'm afraid. Because I'm enough of myself to know it'll all go wrong."

"And who are you?" Twilight said, parking the car and looking right at Shadow. "Really, who are you? You have my soul, my memories. At least the impressions of them. So who are you Shadow?"

"...not you." Shadow replied, looking away. " _Not you_. I will  _never_ be you, you senseless bastard!"

Twilight smiled thinly. "You're just insulting yourself, daughter."

"Don't call me that," Shadow said automatically. "I'm not. I'm  _not_. I don't know  _what_ the funk I am, but your daughter isn't one of them. You never bothered to raise me one bit Twilight and you know it."

Twilight looked away and sighed. "...fine. I'll admit it. I did a piss-poor job of raising you and your sisters. But you  _are_ my daughter, like it or not. Now come on. We have a job to do."

Still angry, Shadow climbed out of the car. But she sighed a minute later. The thoughts invaded. Who was she?  _What_ was she? Was she even... human? Or was she a zombie like Dusk?

She looked over at her "mother". Was she her? She didn't want to be. She wanted to be the  _opposite_ of her mother. But... was she?

Shadow summoned her little purple soul, which flickered in the weak daylight. It was so small... so fragile... and in a way, not even her's. Was she just Twilight? She didn't know...


	20. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's break again, and Raven goes off alone, until she hears a distressed cry...

Raven walked out into the schoolyard, book in hand. She'd taken to reading during recess, so it would be less likely for her to run into Nemesis. She still hadn't succeeded in making any friends- she remembered her attempts before....

_"What, the redneck bumpkin wants to play with us?" Lucus jeered. "Whatcha gunna do if we say no? Go running to your freaky friend?"_

_"What? No! I just wanna play tag!" Raven replied._

_"Sure, you can play," Sarah said, laughing. "Come on guys, let's go!"_

No one had tagged her the whole game, even when she was closer.

It was like that any game she played. She'd get some disbelief or insults from the meaner children, but mostly everyone ignored her. No one passed her the ball in football, no one payed any attention to her in capture-the-flag. She was simply invisible.

Raven sighed. Aster had warned her it'd be like this. She had the same problem too. Raven had just hoped that after, what, a month, more? That things would change...

But it seemed she wasn't ever gunna be liked by the kids there. So now she avoided them.

Raven was miserable, but she hid it in a book. She sat up in a tree and read, occasionally looking up to make sure that everything was okay- and that no one was coming to attack her. Not that they ever did anything too bad, just splashed her with water or food, put a spider on her or something. 

But still...

Her reading got interrupted by the sounds of shouts in the distance. She looked up, and saw a group of the older kids surrounding some kid. Concerned, she put her book down, and headed over...

 

"Hey kid, whatcha doing? This is  _our_ wall!" Herb shouted.

"Ya, so beat it shrimp!" Pat threw in. "Or we gunna  _make_ ya move!"

"Look at the wuss, shaking like a leaf!" Shive said. "Hey, think we can beat it out of him!"

 _Is anyone going to stop this?!_ Raven thought, rushing over. But no, they were around the back of the building, far out of hearing of the teachers. She could barely see the kid- it looked like Joey, a scrawny boy even smaller than her. What he was doing back here she didn't know...

"Y-you better not hurt me!" Joey said, voice cracking. "I-I'll report you to thew police?"

"Oh really now," Ulric said, leaning close to Joey's face. "You gunna tattle on us, tattle-tale? Let's see you try, with a mouth full of broken teeth!"

He swung a punch at the boy, but was shocked to find his punch hitting a small girl instead, knocking her into Joey and the wall. A faint blue energy surrounded her, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Well well well, look what we have here. Little fighter girl herself. Come to save the runt, freak?"

Raven stood up, shoulder aching and bleeding, and said, "Stop bullying Joey! He's done nothing wrong!"

"Nothing wrong?" Jem said. "He was gunna snitch on us!"

Raven looked at the five big boys, then at Joey. "Were you?" she whispered. He nodded. Raven facepalmed, then turned to face the boys.

"Still, that's no excuse to hurt people!" she said accusingly, hands on her hips. "You're big boys, you should know better!"

"And whatta you going to do about it, shrimp?" Shive asked, leaning down to look Raven in the eye. "You ain't tall enough to spit!"

Raven gulped, but held his gaze. He was right. What  _could_ someone like her do? But she had to try. She had to save this kid.

""I'll- I'll fight you!" Raven declared. 

The boys just laughed. "Okay kid," Shive said, "Give me your best shot." And he stood still, arms facing out.

Raven took a deep breathe, and wound up and punched him in the knee, hard. Shive gasped and leaned over, but he didn't fall. After a moment to catch his breathe, he said, "Good one kid, Now let  _me!_ " and he kicked Raven in the stomach, hard.

Raven gasped, kneeling over. She could feel her skin ripping under the force, causing her to start bleeding. Still, she was undeterred, catching Shive's foot and pushing it- and him- backwards. She then leaped on him, landing on his stomach and knocking the wind out of him. "Done?" she asked, breathing heavily.

Shive just roared in return, saying, "Imma kill you you bitch!" and he swung out to punch Raven in the face.

She threw up the shield this time, though the shield got shoved backwards a bit. Still, her face was safe, and Raven retaliated by trying to punch Shive in the face.

Shive caught her hand, and jerked Raven down onto him, using his free hand to smash her on the back of her head. raven screamed, the noise muffled by Shive's shirt. Then she kicked out and down, striking Shive in the crotch.

He howled, releasing Raven. She used the opportunity to scrambled off him and onto her feet, though rubbing her head where he'd hit it. She felt a little woozy now...

Shive got to his feet, and lunged at Raven. She threw up a shield quickly, the light-blue magic warping from the impact of Shive's body. It held for a second, then flickered out, sending Shive crashing to the ground. 

Raven just stood, breathing heavily. She looked up at the other boys, in a "are you joining in" way, but they had backed off and stood watching. She looked behind her, and saw that Joey had made like a tree and leaved during the confusion. 

 _I should just leave...._ Raven thought, and then got knocked back by a sudden punch by Shive. She stumbled back, then started to cough, eventually hacking up blood.  _That's not good..._ she thought.

The sight of blood freaked out some of the boys. "Hey, Shive, quit it man! You beat her!"

"Ya man, you won! Dun make her bleed more, you'll get in trouble!"

Shive just breathed heavily. "This little bitch is gunna learn her lesson. You understand bitch? I'm going to make you  _pay!"_

He leaped forward, and Raven jumped to the side. Her magic was flickering out, so she needed to dodge now. But the wooziness was getting worse, and she struggled to stay upright. She was losing too much blood from that stomach wound...

Shive punched out again, and Raven cast a shield- but it shattered into dust, and the blow went right into her stomach.

Shive pulled back his fist, and saw it was covered in blood. "What the?" he said, as Raven collapsed.

She lay on the ground, world spinning around her. Her last conscious thought was  _Mommas gunna get in trouble now..._


	21. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Raven wavers between life and death, it seems Twilight's world is crashing down around her....

Twilight got the call half an hour later.

"You daughter collapsed... she's lost a lot of blood... we've called the ambulance...."

"....I'll be right over," Twilight said, almost collapsing. She looked over at Godwin. "It's Raven. She's hurt. I- I gotta go..."

Godwin raised her eyebrow. "In trouble again? You must be used to this. And remember, we had an... agreement."

"Shadow can take my place," Twilight snapped. "My daughter could  _die_ , I'm going to her!" Twilight shouted, running to the door.

"And what do you think you can do?" Godwin called to her fleeing form. She sighed. "Ah well. Get over here Shadow sweetie, don't pretend you haven't been listening to us. Now what do you think about this formula..."

* * *

Noises swirled around, but she was lost in the fog. All she was really aware of was the pressure in her lungs, her curious inability to breathe deeply. She gasped, trying to get blood to her oxygen-starved brain, but it felt like something wasn't working properly. She tried breathing, faster and faster, causing shouts to ring out, somewhere beyond the fog. She felt vaguely, far away, a mask being placed on her.... and she drifted off to sleep. But before it all went dark, she heard the words operating room....

* * *

Twilight burst into the hospital, sending the doors swinging. "Where's my daughter?!" she demanded.

"Ma'am, what seems to be the problem?" a receptionist asked. Twilight whirled round to face him.

"My daughter, Raven Stein. She was brought here. Where is she?" Twilight demanded.

"Let me see...." in agonizing slow-motion, he looked up the file. "Ah, Miss Stein. She's still in surgery..."

Twilight's head whirled. Surgery. Her knees started to buckle, and she grabbed onto the receptionist desk so as not to fall. "Surgery," she said weakly. "For what?"

The reception looked it up, typing away. "Skin grafts. The skin around the abdomen had been lacerated too much... and there seems to be suspicions of damage to the diaphragm..."

Twilight couldn't help it, she fell to her knees.  _This is my fault_ , she thought,  _my fault. If I hadn't made her this way... if I hadn't played around so much... she would be okay..._

"How," she asked. "How did this  _happen_."

The receptionist- Twilight finally noticed his name was John- said, "From the school report, it seems she was in a fight. Protecting another student it seems. The nurse tried to treat her, but to no avail..."

 _No, of course not,_ Twilight thought,  _How can you treat her paper-thin skin? Her body's weakness? It's a miracle she survived this long..._

The receptionist noticed Twilight's devastated face, and said quietly, "I'll escort you to the waiting room. Come."

Blindly, drunkenly, Twilight followed. Her mind was all a whirl. She was trying to calculate the possibility of Raven surviving the surgery... she could only pray they had enough blood. Once her skin broke it had a tendency to start breaking farther at the slightest touch. Did they know that, would they figure that out? Or would they try to "heal" her, and end up killing her...?

Twilight wished earnestly that she could be there, and blurted out, "Can I see her? I know things the doctors should know!"

The receptionist turned to look at her. "I'm sorry ma'am, but we can't allow that. No visitors in the theater."

"But they need to know... her condition..." Twilight said, faltering.

"...I can't help you there ma'am. But a doctor should be along shortly, and you can tell him."

Twilight nodded, and they resumed walking. soon, they reached the waiting room. "Just stay here ma'am, and the doctor will see you shortly." And with that, he left the room.

Twilight sank into one of the chairs, her head in her hands. What had she  _done?_

It was one thing when she was right there, and could hurry Raven to a hospital immediately, when she could  _treat_ her at home. She'd been injured countless times, and they'd always fixed her up. Hell, she could go in the suspension tank if necessary! Twilight had done it before, when Raven had been young and injured. At the house though... she lacked the equipment to treat her... and now...

Now she could only sit, and wait, and pray the doctors knew what the funk they were doing.

 

She waited for what felt like an eternity before a doctor arrived. Twilight rose to greet him. "How is she?" Twilight asked, nervously fiddling with her hands.

Doctor Hans sighed. "There are having a rough time of it. The diaphragm has torn slightly, and they are attempting to seal it. The child inability to stop bleeding is... hindering progress however. And her skin! What is  _wrong_ with her Miss Stein?" he asked.

Twilight sighed. "Her body... is weak. That's the only way I can put it. Everything is weaker than it should be, gets injured more than it should, doesn't work as well as it should. I... meddled with her genetics... when I made her. I'm... not entirely sure what went wrong, only the result.

Dr. Hans sighed. "Well, we cannot diagnose anything. We will have to label her as thin-skinned and thin-blooded on her medical record though. Which brings up... why does she  _not_ have a medical record?"

Twilight had been anticipating the question, but had hoped it would never come. "There is the record from a month ago... but before that, I would treat her myself when she was injured. I pride myself on being something of a doctor."

"Do you," Hans said dryly. "Do tell. And do you do... procedures on the child?"

"Excuse me?" Twilight asked, feigning indignation. Inside she quaked- what had he figured out...?

"The scars ma'am. How did she get those scars." 

Twilight paused, then sighed. "Normal childhood injuries. You've seen how weak her skin is. A scratch for a child is a scar for her... so every scratch, ever bruise, every cut, is written into her skin like a book..."

"And the 36?" he asked.

Twilight looked up, eyes wide. She  _forgot_ she did that. "A prank by another child. It's her favorite number," she lied.

The doctor didn't look like he bought it, but he continued on, "So you never experimented on her?"

"No," Twilight answered, too quickly, too shakily.

The doctor glared at her. "Miss Stein. With all our evidence, we have reason to believe you have been abusing your children. Do you deny it?"

Twilight was shocked, and took a step backwards. Abuse...? Neglect maybe, bad parenting definitely, but abuse? She didn't think she'd get accused of  _that!_

"No!" Twilight burst forth. "No, I haven't abused anyone! I  _love_ my children, I'd  _die_ for them! How could you- how could you  _think_ that?!"

"...because how can a loving mother allow her child to get hurt that often."

Twilight hung her head. "I'm not a good mother. I'll fully admit that. But I did  _not_ ,  _EVER_ , cause the wounds on Raven. I have never even held her tightly, for fear I'd tear her skin. And every time she got hurt, whether through play or accident, I'd bandage her and heal her best I could. Have I failed to prevent some of those wounds? Perhaps. But I have  _never_ hurt her."

Dr. Hans paused, thinking. "...I believe you Miss Stein. But the school doesn't. They spoke of filling a report to child services. You'll have to convince  _them_. Now, good day." And he walked away.

 

Twilight collapsed into her chair, and for the first time in ages began to cry. What had she done. What had she  _done_. She'd...

She'd decided to play God, but all she was was human.

She'd altered Raven's genes to make her super-humanly enduring and young... but had destroyed her's body's integrity in the process. She thought she knew what she was doing, she  _thought_ she was doing something  _good_...

"How much of a monster  _am_ I?" Twilight whispered. 

...and she'd started it all again, diving in again like an alcoholic a month without drink. She'd  _missed_ the mad science, the drunken sense of power that came with it, the feeling of immortality and endless power and energy. It was a dizzying feel, to play God, to manipulate life itself, to have it squirm beneath your fingers. 

She thought she could quit, but she'd fallen right back in again.

How long was it since she stopped experimenting? One year, two? And she'd spent all that time getting the records they needed, getting the  _money_ they needed. She'd focused on that so heavily she didn't notice the thirst building within her.

She had to see, to experiment. She had to hold life in her hands and make it do her will. It was in her very blood, her DNA.

And it had nearly destroyed the ones she loved.

She hung her head. Her play, her work, had ruined her daughter's life... not just one daughter,  _all_ of them. They all were so flawed... a testament to the fallibly of man. Who was she to play God?

And now... and now...

She would lose everything.

Her doctors would lock her children up somewhere, experiment on them... or perhaps they'd simply go from family to family, no one willing or able to take care of them with all their issues. Who would respect Aster's mind, endure Amaya's fits, heal Raven's wounds? Who would take a revived corpse like Shadow? One without even a whole soul?

Twilight vaguely knew that she would be locked away for life somewhere, but she didn't care. She didn't. She deserved that fate. The children did not. They  _didn't_.

Privately she would rather die than live like that, but she could throw her life away. She'd already destroyed it. They.... they still had a chance. They  _needed_ a chance. Who would even give it to them.

Twilight looked back. "And what opportunity have I given them?" she chuckled humorlessly. "what good have I done them? None. None at all."

She knew she was a terribly mother, but knew nothing better. She tried to show her children love and affection- more than her Father did- and teach them what she knew. But she knew there was so much that she'd never taught, never said, never done. 

And now she never would. What  _could_ she say to defend herself? Her children were experiments, and while that might not be centrally illegal, all the other dead children surely were, as was Dusk. And her simply neglect and bad parenting might be enough to make her lose them...

Twilight started shaking.  _I don't want to lose the,. I don't! I DON'T!_

But what could she do? The evidence was mounting  against her, and they'd started to figure it out...

Twilight went back to looking at the floor. "What am I going to do?" she whispered. " _What_ am I going to do?"


	22. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow takes Twilight's place, in more ways than one....

Back at the laboratory, Shadow reluctantly worked with the mad Doctor Godwin. They were going over the chemical concoction to make a human, and arguing over it.

"Yes, we have ton include a trace amount of arsenic," Shadow repeated. "It's _necessary_."

"It's a toxic element," Godwin pointed out, again.

"Look, you need it for this," she said, rambling off a long, technical explanation.

"Yes, but couldn't we do this instead?" said Godwin said, rattling off another process.

Shadow shook her head. "No, we tried that- the subject didn't live past the second trimester."

Godwin huffed. "You probably messed up something else up."

"Look, whose done this, you or me?" Shadow snapped.

Godwin raised an eyebrow. "Me? I thought your mother did all these experiments."

Shadow shut her mouth with a snap. Crap, she hadn't meant to say that- why did she say that?

"I mean Twilight of course," she said sullenly. "But the point still stands. We successfully created life, you  _haven't_. So don't be so high and mighty and assume you know better than us."

Godwin rolled her eyes. "And I actually have a doctorate in biology and medicine, not you. So I think I know a little more about what makes a human than you do."

"A hundred successful subjects wins over any amount of theory," Shadow shot back. "When you make one  _living_ subject, I'll be impressed. Or one at all! You just use corpses!"

Godwin twisted her face. "A temporary setback I hope to amend now, with your research. Now, let's stop bickering and get to work sweetie,"

"Don't call me that," Shadow muttered, not even noticing the mistake.

 

They went back to work, trying to perfect Twilight's formula so it would grow a human without needing outside help- Godwin chafed at the idea of needing to donate part of herself for the research. Shadow pointed out that Twilight had managed that at the end, but Godwin pointed out that  _those_ experiments caused even more problems.

"Besides, they needed Twilight's magic to come alive. How is that useful to us?" Godwin said.

"How is it not?" Shadow asked. "She made a viable human from pure chemicals. Isn't that what you want, a test subject to play with?"

"Yes, but I want it to be able to replicate this  _myself_ , not rely on that damn girl!" Godwin said, fuming.

Shadow stared at her, debating whether or not to tell her their plan. Eventually, she decided on yes. "Godwin, we are not making a living subject. Under  _any_ circumstances. So you can stop hoping now."

Godwin turned on her. "What did you say?" she said icily.

Shadow braced herself, and said, "We are  _not_ making a living subject. I refuse."

"What of our deal, girl?" Godwin said, anger contorting her face into a grotesque mask.

Shadow sighed, and replied- sounding far older than her twelve years- "I agreed to help you create a "perfect human". I said nothing about them being  _alive."_

"If they aren't alive, how can we tell they are perfect?!" Godwin said, breathing heavily.

Shadow just stared her down. "How could we tell if they were? They would have an infant's knowledge. There is no way around that, sans transplanting a brain."

Godwin pulled up slightly, confused. "They do? Ah, that's because you never advanced them."

Shadow shook her head. "No, I did. Those test subjects were... unfortunate. They had to all be put down... they were savage creatures, learning how to move far too quickly, and once mobile, they would try to devour anyone in sight. My poor daughter Amaya ended up killing several of them... despite being only three herself..."

Godwin smiled. "You daughter? You mean sister?"

Shadow blinked, then shook her head in disbelief. What was she  _saying?_ She wasn't Twilight, why was she talking like her?! What was going  _on?!_

Godwin just stood gloating while shadow held her head, trying to figure out what was going on.  Everything seemed to have come unglued, and the world sung around her. Shadow muttered an "excuse me" and ran off to the bathroom, collapsing to the ground. She thought she might lose her breakfast, but managed to keep it down. She held her aching head and tried to think.

She was Shadow, Twilight's sister turned daughter. She had raised Amaya, Aster, and Raven, or just about did so. She had raised her baby sister- no, that wasn't her!

The world spun again as Shadow saw through Twilight's eyes her reviving- herself....- sending her soul into her body- my body- Shadow's body- Ahhhhggghh!

Shadow leaned over and retched into the toilet, her head and soul pounding. The vague memories she had as Twilight collided with the memories she had as Shadow, making her head and soul  _ache_.

It was vague impressions, but she could see a lab- but Dusk was there, yelling at her- playing with toys and animals, but they weren't  _her_ test subjects, they were  _Twilight's_ \- or were they hers? Was the yelling person Twilight? She couldn't tell, she couldn't tell, it all seemed  _wrong_. Her brain was trying to sort out the impressions left in her soul, placing the right images in, but it couldn't, because it wasn't  _hers,_ it was  _another's_...

Shadow held her head and whimpered. It felt like the world was spinning around her, and her head pounded more and more the more she thought about it. Who  _was_ she.  _What_ was she? These memories- what were they, were they hers, Twilight's, who was Twilight? Who was Shadow? Who was she? She didn't know....

She started to cough as her undersized soul was put under too much strain, causing her heart and lungs to start not cooperating. 

 _Who am I who am I who am I?_ Shadow thought endlessly, feeling sick and almost retching again, but she had nothing left to throw up. She whimpered, but ended up coughing all the stronger again.

"I'm Shadow," she whispered to herself. "I'm shadow I'm shadow I'm shadow..."

But what did that  _mean?_ Who  _was_ Shadow? An infant who died years ago and was revived by her little sister. She'd raised Amaya, Aster, Raven- but Twilight did that too- she'd read her parent's research material- but Twilight did that as well- she was working on making a Masic- but Twilight did that, too....

Shadow's coughing gradually subsided as she came to terms with it. Everything Twilight had done, she had done. She  _was_ Twilight. She was her reborn into her sister. Shadow was Twilight, Twilight was Shadow. There wasn't a barrier between them, they talked the same, did the same, thought the same. 

Her head and soul gradually stopped pounding, though her soul ached a little still. Shadow chalked it up to the ordeal she'd just gone through.

She was Twilight. Or might as well have been. even though....

She hated it. 

She  _hated_ Twilight. Twilight had funked with them  _so much_. Dropping so much responsibility on Shadow's shoulders.... experimenting on and on, with no regard for the ethics or consequences of it... never  _once_ thinking of how this would affect her "children"...

Shadow felt a wave of disgust roll over her. She  _hated_ Twilight. But that meant... she hated  _herself_. 

Shadow twisted her face. She was what she hated, she supposed. She was just a vile monster, just like her "mother."

She sighed.  _What else is new_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: author is not a biology major, homunculus maker, or doctor. So all technobabble will be skimmed over. Sorry!


	23. Someone to Watch Over Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Raven sleeps, Twilight gets confronted by a few people...

Twilight looked up as Doctor Hans re-entered the room. She got up, asking wide-eyed, "Is Raven okay?!"

The doctor motioned for her to calm down. "She'll be fine. They finish the skin graft, and she's now in recovery. You may go and visit if-"

Twilight cut him off. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Please, let's hurry!"

The doctor chuckled. "She isn't moving anywhere. What, afraid she'll talk?"

Twilight bit her lip. "No. I just want to see for myself that's she's alive."  _Besides,_ she thought,  _there's nothing she can say that she hasn't guessed_.

The doctor nodded, and led her through the hospital till they eventually reached a small room, in which rested a pale figure. 

Twilight rushed in. "Raven!" she cried, looking at her fallen daughter. She looked so frail here, more than even before at the hospital. Twilight knelt by her bedside, and took her hand- and burst into tears. She should've  _thought_. She should have  _known_ better. "I should never have let you go to school," she sobbed.

"And what would you do? Imprison her all  her life?"

Twilight got up, angry, and yelled back, "What else could I do to make her safe?!"

"Teacher her!" Hans snapped, taking a step forward. "Teach her not to get into fights! She started it herself! Protecting or not, she should know better than to pick a fight! And that's  _your_ responsibility!"

Twilight flinched. She looked away and said, "I taught them to defend themselves, not pick fights. I never thought that would lead to this...."

The doctor have a long sigh. "Miss Stein. You need to  _think_. If you taught them to fight, what logically will happen? They'll get her. And this girl," he said, mentioning to Raven, "cannot afford that."

"What else would I teach them? To run away?" Twilight said, honestly curious.

The doctor gave her a curious glance. "To resolve fights peacefully. Have you never learned that."

Twilight shook her head. "I always fought back. Well... I didn't really ever attend "school", so I wouldn't.... know how to handle conflicts with peers anyways..."

 "you... never went to school?" Dr. Hans asked.

Twilight sighed. "My mother had died... my father was a researcher... he didn't concern himself with such petty matters." In truth, except where her magic was concerned, Dusk had utterly ignored Twilight.

". . ." The doctor seemed at a loss for words. Then he slowly said, "Miss Stein, do you think you are the best person to be a mother?"

Twilight shook her head. "I.... I'm probably one of the worst. I'll admit that..."

Hans sighed. "Then do you think you should keep custody of your children?"

Twilight looked up wide-eyed. "Yes! No one else will understand them!"

The doctor tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Twilight looked away. "Raven's not the only one with health issues. They all have problems just as severe, if not more so. Who could care for them?" Twilight said, looking at him. 

The doctor blinked, then said slowly, "They...  _all_... have problems?" He stared off into space, before sighing deeply. "I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that Miss Stein."

"Nor do I...." Twilight muttered. 

They stood, lost in their thoughts, until the doctor finally shook himself and said, "I must return to my work. Stay with her, Twilight. She should wake soon."

Twilight just nodded, and went back to sitting by Raven's side. She'd watch over her daughter as long as she had to.

* * *

 Raven was still sleeping fitfully when a strange woman walked into the room. She was dressed sharply, and her heels clicked as she strode into the room. When Twilight heard her, she looked up from her watchful position, and upon seeing the woman stood up.

"Can I help you?" she asked, a little wary. The woman did not look like a friend.

"Are you Miss Stein?" she asked curtly, taking a quick glance around the room.

Twilight frowned. "Yes, I am. And you are?"

"I am Patricia Atkins, an employee of the Mainstay child protective services."

Twilight's felt the floor drop out from under her. It'd only been a few hours... how could this be happening... her world was crumbling down.

She managed a broken, "Ah. I was told the school filed a report?"

The woman nodded. "That is correct Miss Stein. It is fortunate you are here. It saves me a trip to your home. We are not at that stage- yet."

"Where else would I be?" Twilight snapped. "Look, I know you're doing your job, but I did  _not_ hurt Raven!"

The woman just said patiently, "We will get to that later. For now, what is your name and occupation?"

Twilight breathed through clenched teeth, still seething. "Twilight Victory Stein, research assistant to Dr. Godwin." That was true enough at least. Godwin even payed her, if only so Twilight didn't have to work a second job. She had  _some_ goodwill after all. Or just selfish desire that Twilight would have no reason to not work every hour for her. Twilight was sure that without her children, Godwin would force her to work all day long.

Atkins cleared her throat, dragging Twilight from her thoughts. "I asked, how many children do you have Miss Stein?"

"Sorry," Twilight said, rubbing the back of her head. "It's been... a long day."

"I understand Miss Stein, but I would appreciate your attention. This  _is_ an important matter."

"I know that," Twilight said crossly. She took a deep breathe and said, "I have four children. Shadow, Raven, Aster, and Amaya."

"Are all of them as injured as Raven?"

Twilight flinched at the bald-faced question. "No. None of them even have scars, aside from stuff they got through play." Twilight had messed with their  _souls_ , not their bodies.  _Those_ were fine.

"Play, you said. Do you allow your children to play with weapons Miss Stein?"

"What? No! But sometimes they'd play with sticks, or bang their head on a counter or something. They play-fight a lot, and sometimes injure each other in their roughness."

"And you allow this?" Atkins asked, eyebrow raised.

Twilight sighed. "I'm one person, and there four of them. I don't encourage them harming each other, no, but it happens. Kids are kids, after all."

"And it's a parent's job to make sure they're safe," Atkins said coldly. "Is this how did Raven acquire these... injuries?"

"...No," Twilight said. "Those... okay, if you simply  _press_ hard enough on Raven's skin, it will break, and scar. So any bump, bruise, or scrape will scar. The child can go through her day without being hurt, forget playing or roughhousing."

Atkins blinked. " _Pressure_ will break her skin? Are you sure?"

"I think I would know a thing like that," Twilight said acidly.

"May I test it?" Atkins asked.

Twilight bristled. "Of course not! The poor child's been through enough!"

Atkins smiled. "Well said, Miss Stein. Yes, she has been through enough. And I think we both want what's best for her. Someone who'd actually watch her, for one."

Twilight stared her down. "If you can find someone who will love, nurture, and protect these children, then be my guess. But I'll guarantee you, no one but myself would willingly take on children as damaged as mine."

The social worker smiled. "You may well be correct, Miss Stein. But better than an neglectful home, no?"

"I'm not neglectful!" Twilight shouted, but she felt a twinge of guilt. She hadn't been as attentive as she should be....

Atkins raised an eyebrow. "A mother who allows her children to fight... that is neglectful, no?"

Twilight wrinkled her brow. "What's wrong with children fighting? It teaches them to defend themselves. As long as they don't defend themselves..."

"Did your parents allow you to fight?" Atkins asked.

"I had no living siblings," Twilight said. "But I would spar with my father, yes. He thought it was important for one to defend oneself."

"...I see," Patricia said slowly. "And did he... watch you often?"

Twilight shook her head. "He... was only interested in my magic. Otherwise, I was left to my own devices."

"...your magic?"

"Life energy transferal. He was a necromancer," Twilight explained.

"....I see," Patricia said. She then took a deep breathe, and said, "Miss Stein, you seem like an wholly unfit mother. But that, in itself, is not a crime. Now, I must excuse myself. I'm sure we'll be in touch."

 

Twilight watched her go, and sagged. She'd done it. She survived.  _For now_.

 _How long can I keep this up?_ Twilight thought.  _I'll surely be caught one of these days. But my children..._ she looked over at Raven.  _I need to make sure... I HAVE to make sure... that they end up happy. Whatever it takes, whatever I have to do. I have to watch over them, and keep them safe...._

And she returned to her vigil at Raven's bedside, watching her broken daughter sleep.


	24. Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside her mind, Raven is falling... falling... falling...

Twilight wrung her hands as she talked with the doctor. "She still hasn't woken up. Why hasn't she woken up?  It's been two days! It was a basic surgery, wasn't it?"

The doctor shook his head. "We aren't entirely sure. The diaphragm has healed as far as we can tell, and the skin grafts have been accepted. The only thing we can think of is the blood loss caused more damage than we realized."

"So when will she wake up!" Twilight demanded. 

The doctor paused. "She should have woken already. It's almost...."

"Almost what?" Twilight asked.

"....it's like she doesn't want to wake it."

* * *

 

Raven was falling. She had been falling for as long as she could remember. All around her was darkness, interspaced with weird colors and shapes she couldn't make sense of. 

The only thing she knew was falling.

She tried to remember why she was falling. What had happened to her?

But then she realized she didn't know who she  _was_.

She heard things in the distance. A woman speaking- what was she saying? Something about losing her? 

Raven felt like her fall slowed a bit. She looked up, and felt like she could see some light, far above her. 

She gazed into the light, but saw nothing. Everything was white. She could hear some things, though.

She heard voices, far away, barely audible in the abyss. She thought she heard voices, muffled voices. She heard noises... needle through flesh...

She remembered with a shock, the pain shooting through her and making her bend up in the dark void. 

She could feel her chest cut open, the needle going through her skin. She cried a wordless sob for the pain, and far away, she heard noises of concern.

After a year or more, the pain started to ease

She started to drift off, falling slowly. She fell asleep....

 

When she awoke, the pain was there but it was now a dull ache in her side. She looked around. The void seemed brighter now, and now she wondered....

How did she get here?

She thought, and though, and a flash of red covered her vision, blood dripping down from the sky, coating her skin in sticky red. Raven started, and tried brushing the blood away, but only managed to smear it even more over herself. She brushed, faster and faster, until suddenly the blood vanished- and was replaced by searing pain in her abdomen. Raven doubled over and moaned. 

She gritted her teeth and forced herself to think. What happened? The void was trying to tell her.... blood, and pain... a shoe came to mind, plowing into her stomach, ripping her skin with a sick wet tearing, crushing her innards. 

She gasped as the memory came back in a flash. A boy- she only came up to his chest- kicking her in the stomach, hard. She saw him punching her in the head, kicking her again... her on him, trying to punch him in the face and failing... kneeing him in the crotch...

She'd been fighting... yes... that's how... she got here. She got hurt....

She whimpered as the pain washed over her again. What.... what else... did she need to know?

....a scrawny boy appeared before her. Joey. ....right,  _Joey_. She'd been defending him....

She saw herself proudly declare, "I'll fight you," and winced. She'd been such a fool... a fool....

She felt herself falling faster, and she looked up, up at the light... she reached up towards it....

 

Something was drifting down from the light. It was a ...bird, yes, that was the name for it. Raven looked at the bird... a raven.  _Raven_. That was her. That was her name.

She slowed her fall, as she remembered. She was Raven, Raven Stein. She had a family.

Someone... someone had calling her. She heard it from far away. They had called  _Raven_.... sending the word into the light... who was it...

Raven slowed her descent further as she thought, and though.... until finally she remembered. Mother! It was her mother!

Raven looked at the light, willed herself up.  _Im coming mommy!_ she though.

But wait... something was wrong.

Raven paused as she heard... voices.  _Angry_ voices, shouting voices. One was mommy.... the other.... Raven thought, and guessed, a doctor. They were fighting. What about?

"Teach her!" came through the void. Raven was confused for a moment- why was he saying her instead of you- but then her heart sank as she realized. Her. They were talking about her.

She heard the conversation in pieces- but understood the message. She'd messed up. She'd done wrong. She'd fought... she shouldn't have fought... she was bad.... bad Raven, bad, bad!

She started to hit her head in time to the chant, but stopped as she heard something that made her blood run cold.

"custody... children..."

Raven stared, her heart stopped. No.  _No_. This couldn't be happened. "Not because of me. Gods, please,  _not because of me!"_

Raven started shaking, and held her head in her hands. What had she  _done?_ What had she  _DONE?_

They were lost... all of them were lost... 

And it was all her fault.

Raven started to fall faster, the light retreating. But she didn't even notice. She was too lost in her pain.

It was all her fault.

Her fault. 

Fault....

* * *

"Momma, why isn't Ray-ray waking up?" Amaya asked, tugging on Twilight's sleeve.

Twilight turned and looked down at her daughter, and gave a weary smile. "She's just tired Amaya, she'll wake up in a bit, okay?"

Amaya nodded, but didn't look like she believed the lie.

Aster, sitting in a chair and reading, just gave a humph. "If she was going to wake she would have by now. It's been three days now."

"She'll wake," Twilight said stubbornly. "The doctors said there's nothing wrong with her. Her vitals are fine, all her organs are working properly."

"She doesn't want to wake up," Shadow said, standing up from the wall she'd leaning on. She walked over to Raven. "Think you'll cause less problems dead Ray? You're wrong. You're  _dead_ wrong. So wake up already!" she said, giving Raven a rough shove.

"Shadow, stop it! You aren't helping!" Twilight said.

"And you are?" Shadow snapped. "You're just moping here! What, did you  _say_ something to her or something?"

Twilight bit her lip. She daren't tell the children about the conversation with Atkins, but it weighed heavily on her mind.

"No," she said, "I'm just worried about her." She turned back to Raven and took her head again, whispering, "Please come back to me, Raven...."

* * *

 

Raven heard the appeal in the deep darkness she had fallen to, but shook her head. No, no, they'd be better of without me... she couldn't get hurt, couldn't cause problems, if she was asleep....

She fell deeper, and slowly, a conversation she had tried to forget but couldn't quite manage surfaced...

"And you are?"

"I am Patricia Atkins, an employee of the Mainstay child protective services."...

Raven sank further, curling up into a fetal position. Her worst nightmare had come true. A social worker was on their trail.... it was only so long.... only so long.....

Raven sank deeper, crying silently into the void. It was all her fault! She'd done this! If she'd just  _thought_ for half a second-! 

 _If I wake, I'm never, NEVER, doing this again!_ Raven cried.  _I'll never fight again!_

But she wouldn't wake. She was determined. She would simply fade, fade away...

And far away, her soul started to flicker....


	25. Can You Hear Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Raven? Raven? Can you hear me? ....I'm sorry"

 

"I shouldn't have allowed this," Twilight said, voice breaking. "I should have kept you at home... I shouldn't have ever sent you to that school... that  _school_. What was  _thinking!_ I should have known they'd never protect you!"

"...what am I saying. It's not the school's fault. It's mine... I never should have taught you to fight... especially you, Raven! You're too weak! Because.... because..."

Twilight buried her head in her hands, and whispered, "Because you were just an experiment, a test, not... not a daughter.... not a human... oh Gods... what have I  _done?_

"Raven, I am so sorry... I can't... I can't ever make up... for the way I made you. But please, please... come back to me. I.... I don't know how I'll live if you died.... please Raven... I know it's selfish of me to ask... I have been so horribly selfish... but please... come back...  _please"_

* * *

"If you think you're saving us you're wrong," Shadow said, voice trembling. "You're wrong, you hear me! I know you think it'll be better this way- it won't! It won't you idiot! We'll all miss you! You know how Amaya's been crying? And Aster's becoming more haughty than ever! And Twilight- damnit Raven, you know I always said she was more a kid than me, but she's just... breaking..."

Shadow paused, angrily wiping away a tear that rolled down her cheek. "Damn it you've got me crying... heh, Raven... I... I can't live without you. I can't do this by myself. You're so kind and caring- I've been trying to take your place, but Amaya doesn't adore me like she does, and even Aster likes you better I think. I'm trying to help them, but can I say? That you'll get better? I don't know that!"

"You have to get better!" Shadow said, getting up and standing over Raven! "You have to, you hear! I..." Shadow closed her eyes, and her voice dropped to a whisper. "I don't think I could live... without you...."

* * *

 

"Your vital signs are perfect. Your organs are functioning at normal capacity. You have active brain activity. Tell me sister, why do you sleep? One can only logically conclude that it is forced."

Aster stood at Raven's side, looking down at her. "I have even repaired the wounds left from your surgery. It was difficult, but there has been little else to do in this hospital. You are not in any pain we know of. So why do you sleep?"

"Do you think you're escaping the consequences of your decisions? If so, you are only heaping the responsibility on us. You you believe this will make our lives easier, as Shadow states? How can this be easier? We must pay for your medical bills while you lie like a vegetable, and if you were to die, we would have funeral expenses to pay. Besides..."

She bit her lip, and said softly, "Mom and Shadow are devastated. Amaya is worse. They cannot bear the weight of your death, Ray. They simply can't. And," she looked down. "I'll miss you too," she whispered, her eyes starting to glow blue-green.

She looked up, eyes shining. "So come back to us, you hear me? I know studies indicate that comatose patients can hear noises still. So wake up already! Stop making us wait! It's a waste of time. And you might have a ton of time, but I don't! So hurry up and wake up, or I'll be an old lady when you do!"

She stood, panting a bit, and then relaxed her clenched fists. "Please Raven. As your sister. Please come back..."

* * *

 

"Ray ray..." Amaya said. "Why won't you wake up ray-ray? Your face looks so hurt. Are you have a bad dweam? Then wake up- wake up!" Amaya shook Raven, harder and harder as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Wake up ray ray! Wake up!" she shouted.

A cool hand touched her shoulder, and she looked back. An unfamiliar Mechanoid stood before her. The girl gave a smile and said softly, "I'm sure she'll wake when she ready, Amaya."

Amaya sniffed and wiped a hand hand across her face. "But I want her to wake  _now_ ," she whined.

The girl smiled. "I know. I do, too."

She walked over to Raven's side, and said, "Hey Raven, do you remember me? It's Nemesis. I'm not sure why you're avoiding me, but now you can't, huh?"

Her smile faded as she said, "...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't... I didn't intervene sooner. I- I saw the fight. But I thought... I thought you wouldn't want my help. But when you collapsed, I had to do something... I carried you to the doctor. You were bleeding so much..."

She let out a shuttering sigh. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more,  _didn't_ do more. You might be awake if I had..."

She placed a hand on Raven's forehead, and smoothed back her hair. "Please Raven. Please come back. Your whole family needs you- and I do too. You're still my friend," she said with a smile. "So please, come back... we all miss you terribly, and it's been long enough. So please Raven... come back. For them- and for me. You wouldn't want to leave me friendless, would you?

* * *

 

Deep in the dark abyss, Raven heard all their words. Their pain, their suffering, made her soul ache in pain. But she still sank deeper into the abyss....

_They're all wrong, they'll be better of without me... all I do is cause trouble..._

_It'll be better off if I just.... never woke.... never slept...._

She sank deeper and deeper into her despair.

"You know the cost...."

Raven winced. She didn't mean to.... didn't want to.... she just needed to fall all the way.... then it'd stop being a problem....

"I can't live without you"

Raven gave a breathless sob, drowning in her sorrow. She never wanted that to happen! But what could she do? She couldn't come back now, she was in too deep....

But as she sank, their words started to become clear.

_I need you_

That's what they all had said.

They... needed her. Wanted her. Even though she was a burden. Even though she caused endless trouble. They... still wanted her.

Raven couldn't understand it. She'd just-

"I can't do this without you."

"You wouldn't want to leave me friendless would you?"

_I need you_

They... needed her.

From inside her, a little light started to glow. 

The words rushed to her. She was a sister, daughter, friend. They all... would be desvested if she was gone. They all  _needed_ her. She wasn't a  _burden_. She could  _help_.

The light grew brighter and brighter, chasing some of the shadows away.

She... she would just hurt them if she died. But... Amaya needed her. Even Aster did! And Mom and Shadow too! Even Nemesis... even she needed her.

She couldn't die. She couldn't!

The light slowly engulfed her, and filled her eyes.

* * *

 

Twilight came into the room and found Nemesis and Amaya standing, looking down at Raven. "Ah, Nemesis. I was wondering if you'd be here. How is she?" she said, walking over to Raven's side.

"Unchanged," Nemesis said. "But I have faith she'll wake. She doesn't seem to be the kind to abandon others."

"No, she isn't" Twilight said. She reached down and took Raven's hand. It twitched, causing Twilight to drop it in surprise.

Nemesis looked over at her. "What-" but Twilight just covered her mouth and pointed.

Raven's eyelids fluttered, and after a moment she finally opened her eyes. She looked around at everyone, and croaked, "Hi everyone... sorry I took so long coming back."

Amaya jumped up squealing, and ran to the door to shout, "Ray-ray's awake!"

Nemesis just beamed, but Twilight sank into a chair and burst into tears. "I thought I'd lost you," she sobbed.

"Me? I'd never abandon ya'll," Raven said, looking over at Nem and winking.

Abandon her family? No. She'd die for them. Better than that, she'd live for them.

 


	26. Empathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We flash back a little, to a distraught mother, and one who just wants to help...

Anne and Lily stood outside Raven’s room while Aster and Amaya rushed in. They could hear the joyous sounds of the children as they greeted their sister, and Raven’s croaking replies in return.

Lily looked at Anne. “Shouldn’t we go in and give our congratulations as well?”

Anne shook her head. “Let the family rejoice in her recovery. You know how hard on them it was.”

Lily nodded, thinking back…

Lily walked into the hospital corridor, and heard muffled sobbing. A woman in a lab that looked as though it’d been worn several days was sitting in a chair outside a patient’s room, sobbing into her hands.

Lily had a guess who she was, and said softly, “Miss Stein?”

Twilight startled, looking up at Lily with red eyes. “Yes, I’m- who are you?”

“My name is Lily Fireheart, Nemesis’ mother,” Lily explained, going over to Twilight and squatting down to be on her level.

“Nemesis?” Twilight said, confused.

“Raven’s friend…. Did she not tell you about her?”

Twilight shook her head. “I… I’ve been a little… busy lately.”

Lily bit her lip. That may be it, but. She had heard that Raven had been avoiding Nemesis, and wondered if the two were connected.

“It’s okay,” she said softly. “Just know that I’m a friend. I’ll help you however I can.”

Twilight shook her head. She’d never- ever- known someone genuinely kind. “Thank you, but I can’t repay you.”

Lily leaned back, almost toppling over. “Repay? What? You’re joking, right?”

Twilight shook her head and said flatly, “Everyone wants something in return for help. And right now, I’m sorry, I don’t have the energy to deal with it.”

 _Just how hurt was this chi-woman?_ Lily though. She shook her head. “No sweetie, I don’t want anything. Have you never known someone who loved you unconditional love?”

Twilight scoffed. “Love, that emotion that doesn’t exist. Nope.”

Lily frowned. “You sound like Anne. I assure you sweetie, love exists.”

“Whose Anne?” Twilight asked, turning to fully face Lily.

“She’s my twin,” Lily explained. Then she smiled, and added, “Though we are as different as night and day. She’s as jaded as you are.”

Twilight scoffed. “Then she can tell you. The world is cruel, full of people who help you only so they can call in some favor. And you don’t even _know_ me. Why would you help?”

“Because you need it,” Lily said simply.

Twilight gave her a long look. “You are too kind,” she said bluntly.

Lily laughed. “I know I am! Anne says so all the time. But the world needs more kindness.” She put a hand on Twilight’s arm. “Haven’t you known kindness?”

Immediately she was hit by a pain she’d never known- a void consumed by anger, an empty heart filled with pain. She drew in her breathe, startled to feel something so intense without even using conscious magic.

Twilight noticed the breath, and stared at Lily, brow furrowed. “What did you just do?” she asked.

Lily blushed, and looked down. “I’m- I’m an empath. I feel what others do. When I touched you, it activated- I didn’t mean to pry,” she said hurriedly, seeing Twilight’s outraged face, “It was a complete accident, I never do that unless people are okay. I’m so sorry. You emotions were just so intense-“

“-that they overflowed,” Twilight finished. She paused, then her face relaxed as she sighed. “They are intense emotions,” she admitted. “I try to keep them under wraps, but tonight…”

“It’s understandable,” Lily said. “With Raven-“

“Don’t say dying,” Twilight snapped.

“-injured. Why would I say dying? She was alive when Nemesis took her in. Surely the doctors have fixed the stomach abrasion?”

Twilight hung her head, and said quietly, “She won’t wake. We can’t make her wake up.”

Lily sucked in her breathe. She paused, then said, “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry…”

“It’s worth nothing,” Twilight said flatly. “Unless you can wake her up, you can’t do anything.”

Lily withdrew a little, and thought. Finally, she said quietly, “Can I try and use my magic on her?”

Twilight looked up, eyes dead. “What good could that do?”

“…it might tell me _why_ she won’t wake up. What she’s feeling while she sleeps.”

Twilight threw up her hands. “Go ahead, try it. What harm could it do? She’s already dead anyways.”

 _This poor woman_ Lily thought _She has been through too much. No mother can bear this alone…_

Lily got up, and walked into Raven’s room, with Twilight following her slowly. Next to her bed, Shadow was just finishing talking to Raven. Lily stood stock-still when she heard the words.  “I don’t think I can live without you….” She stood there, too shocked to move. _This family_. _This family is so HURT_ , she thought.

Twilight came up behind her, and said, “Why did you stop? Did you not expect an audience?”

Shadow turned when Twilight spoke, and narrowed her eyes at Lily. She wasn’t happy to see the intruder.

“I-I wanted to let her finish talking to Raven,” Lily said. She walked over to Shadow and extended a hand. “I’m Lily Fireheart.”

Shadow looked at it, then tentatively took Lily’s hand as though it would burn her. “Shadow Stein,” she said stiffly. She looked into Lily’s eyes squarely, challenging her.

Like before, Lily felt a rush of emotions, but this time she expected it and hid it. But inside her heart broke for the girl standing before her. She felt anger, rage, a pain far beyond her years- and below it, buried deep, the heart of a crying child who just wanted to be picked up and held. She’d felt this same feeling in little children, and it broke Lily’s heart to feel it in Shadow. It could only mean she never was held as a child….

Outwardly, she smiled- if weakly- and said, “Nice to meet you Shadow. I’m here to help your sister, if I can.”

Like Twilight, Shadow just threw up her hands and said, “Go ahead and try, the docs clearly don’t have a bloody clue.”

Lily laughed. “Well, I’m not sure it will wake her, but it might help us understand why she sleeps…”

Lily walked over to Raven and sat down beside her. She gently reached over and ran a head over her forehead, before pausing to rest it there. Then her palm started to glow light blue, and she closed her eyes.

Instantly she was plunged into darkness, and felt as though she was drowning in a wave of sadness.  She could feel a deep, inner sobbing, as though a heart would break right in two. The pain nearly overwhelmed her, and Lily had to struggle to keep herself separate. Being consumed wouldn’t help Raven, or her.

Lily focused, and tried to feel the specifics of the pain, what the sorrow was really all about. She couldn’t read minds or hear words, but she could identify certain feelings from things she’s experienced herself or from others.

She felt heartbreak, but it felt almost self-induced… as she probed it, a word came to mind. Fault. My fault. _Curious_ , Lily thought. _Is that it? Self-blame?_

But it didn’t match the sheer intensity of the pain, nor did it feel right. Fault was part, but there was almost a self-destructive element to it…

 She thought, and explored, and eventually it hit her like a ton of bricks. She opened her eyes and said, “It’d be better if I was dead.”

“ _What_ did you say?” Shadow demanded.

“It’d be better if I was dead. I think that’s what she’s thinking.”

“But why?” Twilight asked, puzzled.

Shadow just screeched and grabbed her hair. “Because she thinks she’s burden! She’s always telling me that! ‘I need to help out to not be a burden’ ‘I can’t get hurt, I’ll be a burden’ It’s always the same thing! She probably thinks she’s being noble or something, but she’s not!”

“But it’s hard,” Lily said quietly, and the others turned to look at her. “It’s hard to always be needing help, to always be rescued by another. You start to doubt that the people around you are okay with you… you start to wonder if it’d be better if you just… disappeared, and stopped being a problem….”

“Did you feel like that?” Twilight asked softly.

Lily nodded. “Once, long ago. Anne can tell you about it. That’s why… I could recognize Raven’s pain. But there’s another element. She feels like something’s her fault… but what?” she said, looking at the others.

Twilight turned white as salt. “The social worker,” she breathed.

“The _what!_ ” Shadow demanded.

“Social worker- Shadow, don’t you DARE tell the others, you hear me!” Twilight snapped. “They can’t know, they’ll go crazy worrying about it!”

Shadow folded her arms. “Fine, but how would _Raven_ know?”

“Because… she was in here,” Twilight said. “If she heard…”

Shadow sucked in her breathe, and Lily nodded. “It would make sense…”

“So what do we _do_ ,” Shadow demanded. “We can’t just undo that conversation.”

Lily cleared her throat, and said, “I have an idea…” she paused, until the other two looked at her and nodded. “You could… talk to her. Reassure her she isn’t a burden. Tell her how much you care. Don’t lie- she’ll know, people always do- just say what she really means to you.”

The two nodded. “We’ll try that,” Twilight said.

“Already was doing that,” Shadow muttered, looking away. Lily gave her a look but she ignored it.

And after that, they all took turns, talking to her….

“So what are we going to do now?” Anne asked, snapping Lily out of her memory.

She shook herself a little, feathers rustling, and answered, “We stay as long as Nemesis wants to, and once the initial greetings are done, go in and tell Twilight how happy we are.”

Anne rolled her eyes. “Well I know _that._ I mean afterwards. What are we going to do about Nemesis’ and Raven’s estrangement?”

Lily paused, and bit her lip. “I… think the issue lies with Twilight, honestly. I need to have a talk with her. You’ll need to watch the kids, while I… speak to her about a subject’s she’s trying to avoid.”

“Sounds like _you’re_ trying to avoid it to me,” Anne said, crossing her bird-arms.

Lily sighed, and admitted, “Okay, I am. I don’t wanna betray Twilight’s trust. But if what I think is true… they really need help Anne.”

Anne nodded. “She’d on edge. Even now, when she should be rejoicing, I see a shadow on her face. But Lily, what if you _can’t_ help?”

“…if it is what I think it is, we might be the only ones who _can_ ”

Anne sucked in her breathe. “That sorta thing? Well…”

“I know. We’ll need to talk. But for now… I need to discuss a certain person with Twilight….”


	27. What Do You Fear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily pulls Twilight aside, and discover the reason for Twilight's fear...

Twilight felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. She saw Lily standing behind her, a concerned look on her face. "Can we talk?" she said in a low voice. "Anne can watch the children." Behind her, Anne stood watching everyone, a calm look on her face but slight tension given away by her arm-feathers ruffling. 

"Don't worry 'bout them," Anne said, motioning to the kids. "I'm sure I can handle them." Then she paused, chucked, and said, "Well, as anyone can."

Twilight laughed as well. Right now Amaya and Aster were catching Raven up on everything she missed during her three-day slumber, and Shadow was standing nearby, leaning against the wall and calling out comments every now and again. A slight smile was on her face, the first Twilight had seen in days.

She turned to face Lily, and said, "What do you want to talk about?" She had an idea, but...

Lily looked away. "Something... I shouldn't know," she said in a low voice. That would give it away enough. It seemed to work too, as Twilight first looked shocked, then angry.

"Come," she said, sweeping away and outside while Lily hurried to catch up. As she left, she heard, "Alright kiddos, anyone remember me? If I recall, we got Crow, Daisy, and sunshine." and the sound of laughter following.

Once Lily closed the door, Twilight turned on her and demanded, "What do you know."

Lily took a deep breathe. "I... heard talk of a social worker. It's because of the school, right? All the trouble there..."

Twilight looked away, and said fiercly, "I did not hurt Raven. If you think that-"

"What?" Lily said, shocked. "No! I meant the fights..."

"What fights?" Twilight said, looking at her curiously.

"You don't... know?" Lily asked, concerned. 

Twilight shook her head. "My children have told me little about their schooling... though that may be because I am... preoccupied..." Twilight trailed off. She was not proud of how little attention she had paid her children over the last month, but she had been... busy...

Lily sighed. "Well, there's been some... trouble..." and she quickly and simply explained Amaya's fits, and Raven's fights.

Twilight grew paler the more she heard, and eventually said, "I never knew."

"You should have known," Lily said accusingly. Her eyes were hard as she said, "What's more important than your children?"

"Keeping them alive," Twilight said, causing Lily to start. 

"What?" she asked. "What do you mean, alive."

Twiligth gave a short laugh. "Well, alive might be the wrong word. Happy. Healthy. Unexperimented on."

"Experimented....?" Lily asked, confused.

Twilight sighed. "I might as well tell you. You'll pry, I'm sure."

"No, I won't," Lily said. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I only asked to talk to you because it seemed you needed help."

"You couldn't help me," Twilight said bitterly. "No one can. I made this bed and I must lie in it."

"And what of your children?" Lily asked.

Twilight sighed. "I'll tell you this. I must do what I am or lose them for sure, but it may not matter if that damn social worker doesn't leave me alone."

"...why is she after you?" Lily asked.

"Because of Raven's scars," Twilight said bluntly.

"...scars?" 

Twilight covered her face with one hand. "She's covered in scars from head to foot. Her skin's too sensitive. But they think I did it."

LIly looked down, thinking. Twilight did not seem like an abuser- neglectful, yes, that much was obvious. She should not have to tell this women about her children, especially since her daughter had only talked with Raven  _once,_ no matter how she watched her. But abuser....?

Lily put her hand, and asked, "May I?"

Twilight stared at her, and eventually sighed. "Why not," she muttered.

Lily placed a hand on her arm and closed her eyes. Even without magic she could feel this women's pain... she took a deep breathe, and activated her magic.

She was plunged into a swirling torrent of pain, a black river she had thought was emptiness was instead filled with pain. But the emptiness was there too, for Lily felt above all else a longing for connection, for love, for acceptance... her pain, so much of it, seemed to come from an aching loneliness in this woman's life. Lily's heart broke to felt it, and she had to force herself to go elsewhere, search for other feelings.

But before she left the river, she felt a pain so familiar it drew her breathe- the pain of losing a father, and the desperation to do anything,  _anything_ to get him back. The desperation seemed to come around her like a fog, choking her and making her gasp for air. She said to herself that these were only emotions, they couldn't affect her physically, and her breathing slowed to normal. She went back in, concentration.

Loneliness, desperation, and... fear. Lots, and lots, and  _lots_ of fear. Fear for her children she recognized... but there was something there she wasn't sure of. And the more she looked, the more this fear seemed to connect everything together- the sorrow, the loneliness, the desperation. What was she so afraid of?

"You can't tell?" Twilight asked, causing Lily to open her eyes and realize she said that out-loud.

Lily shook her head. "I can feel the emotions, but unless I recognize them I can't name them. I-I shouldn't have asked. I didn't mean to pry."

"What you're doing is prying," Twilight said wryly. Then she sighed, and said, "....it's fear of discovery."

Lily waited, guessing there was more to it. After a pause, Twilight said quietly, "I've done many terrible things, Ms. Fireheart... many unspeakable things. If my crimes were known, my children... they would be taken from me, and most likely, experimented on and studied, for the rest of their natural lives..."

"Why do you think so?" Lily said softly, kindly ignoring the mention of unspeakable crimes.

"They are not natural," Twilight said flatly. "I made them myself, in tubes."

"But that's wonderful!" Lily exclaimed. "Why would that be considered wrong?"

"Because they were experiments," Twilight said, facing her. "I am a scientist, once who studies human souls. For that, I needed bodies. Humans. So I made them," she said, motioning towards the room. 

"...did you ever experiment on them" Lily asked in a low voice.

Twilight shook their head. "I just just trying to create a soul, that's it. I never hurt them after creation, I had no need." She paused and said, "I did try to... fix... some of them, but nothing harmful. Maybe... unethical, but not... harmful."

Lily nodded. "I see. ...You do have a lot to hide. And I cannot exactly say I agree with it..."

"If you mean, I deserve to hang for my crimes, I wholeheartedly agree." Lily looked up at Twilight, startled, but saw the woman was earnest. "I should die," Twilight repeated, "And truthfully I wish I could and end all this. But I cannot leave them. I cannot let them fall into the hands of someone even worse than me."

"...you don't trust they'll go to a loving home?" Lily asked.

Twilight barked laughter. "Do you know the foster system? It's horrible!"

"I do, actually," Lily said, a smile playing on her lips. "I'm a foster mom."

Twilight stopped, and looked at her, shocked. "You? You're a foster parent? You and Anne?" she said, looking back at the room.

Lily nodded. "Uh huh! We're foster parents. We're not the best. but we try! Nemesis is our foster daughter," she explained. "We took her in when no one else was willing to."

"I thought she was just adopted..." Twilight muttered. She looked up at the second part, and said, "So you take in unwanted cases?"

Lily nodded. "We... had a rough childhood ourselves. So we always try to help those unfortunate, ya know?"

Twilight nodded slowly. "Yes... I can understand that. You are much better than I in that regard... in any regard." She breathed deeply, and said, "If all foster parents were like you two, and if I could be sure of them going to a good home and not a lab, I would turn myself in. But how can I know that?"

"I don't know," Lily said quietly. "But I'll help, if I can."

Twilight looked at her. "You don't know me. Why do you want to help me?"

"You need it," Lily said simply. 

Twilight shook her head. "Your kindness may be the death of you you know," she said.

 _No,_ thought Lily.  _Your pain, your mistrust, your aloneness... that may be the death of you._


	28. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne tries to strike up a conversation with the children, but they’re wary of strangers...

Meanwhile, while Lily and Twilight talked outside, Anne faced a battle of her own inside...

 

"We're Raven, Aster, and Shadow. But you already knew that," Aster said. She gazed at Anne mistrustfully. "How?"

"I told her," Nemesis said, startling the others. They had forgotten the Mechanoid, who sat by the floor out of the others way. She had wanted to greet Raven too, but thought the family should go first.

"And how did  _you_ know?" Shadow asked, gazing steadily at the robot girl.

"...I've been watching you all," she replied.

"Watching us? Huh?" Amaya said, face wrinkled.

"...I wanted to make sure you were safe," Nemesis said quietly, looking down at her hands. "For Raven's sake."

"...even with me ignoring you, you'd still protect us?" Raven asked weakly. She shook her head. "I don't understand...."

Nemesis looked up. "You were kind to me. But you seemed so, so afraid... I wanted to help, but-"

"Well, it wasn't necessary," Shadow said brutesquly. "We're quite capable of looking after each other."

"Shadow," Raven chided. "Don't be so mean!"

"Sister is quite right, Raven," Aster said. "We don't need outsiders help."

"...why are you all so afraid of others," Anne asked quietly.

She'd been watching the children while they bickered, and picked up on some of the tension in the children.

Shadow seemed the worst, constantly scanning the room and standing with all her muscles tensed for attack. If Anne focused she could hear her heartbeat- fast and irregular, like she was in fight-flight. Anne wondered what could  _cause_ this reaction, and chalked it up to herself being there. 

Aster seemed normal, sitting rather still by Raven's side. But Anne caught a brief flickering in her eyes, like her magic was affecting them. That was unusual but not unheard of, and pointed to some hidden emotional distress. They flared up the most when she people started to pry, though.

Amaya was simply a bundle of energy, constantly fidgeting and giving Anne a headache. She never sat still, and Anne could hear her heartbeat loud and fast with ease. She could see the girl was curiously a Metazoan as well, with elongated, pointed ears, and fox-red hair and yellow eyes. But oddly, Anne noticed that sometimes her eyes flickered red, and when they did her skin flushed redder. Was her magic blood-related? And why was it activating so easily?

And her own foster daughter, Nemesis. Anne could hear that her inner workings were quieter, like she was asleep. She looked unhappy sitting there, but Anne knew she was simply waiting. What bothered her more was her increased anxiety when people started asking questions. What wasn't she telling her?

The others had fallen silent when Anne asked her question, but eventually Shadow said, "We don't like strangers."

"We ought not to talk to strangers," Aster said. "It is only prudent."

Amaya looked between the others, and said confused, "Momma told us not to talk to another, or they'd find out-"

"Amaya!" Shadow snapped, shutting her little sister up. Shadow looked cross, and said with clenched teeth, "We do not talk to strangers.  _That's it_."

Anne recognized the danger zone, and decided to change topics. "How do you all like your new school?"

She was met with silence, to her confusion. She knew from Nemesis that there was... problems... with the school, but she didn't think it was  _this_ bad.

Shadow eventually broke the silence, saying, "Why are you trying to find out about us."

Anne pretended to look shocked. "I'm not! I am simply making polite conversation. Hasn't your mother taught you to do that? Or to speak politely to your elders," she added viciously.

"Twilight taught us many things," Shadow stated. And with a smirk she said, "And I'm twenty-six anyways, I'm your peer." 

Anne blinked several times. The girl had barely hit puberty if she knew anything about it, she still had a child's height. "You are much older than your 'sisters'"

Shadow realized her mistake immediately and smacked her head. She muttered "stupid, I'm so goddamn stupid," not knowing Anne could hear her. She looked up and said, "Ha, ha, I'm joking of course. I'm twelve."

Anne could hear her heartbeat- it was racing- and see how tense and nervous she was. She was lying. "Here's a tip Shadow- don't lie to a Metazoan. Most of us have some form of advanced senses."

Shadow's eyes widen as she realized what Anne meant. Then she got angry- furious. "How dare you use your magic on us! Don't you have any respect?!"

"I can't turn it off," Anne said coldly. "As for respect, don't you respect me enough to tell me the truth?"

"We'll get killed if we do!" Aster snapped, slapping a hand over her mouth a second later.  _Now_ she'd done it.

Anne immediately looked worried. "Twilight will hurt you if you talk?" Nemesis got up, and walked over to Anne's side. "Anne..." she said quietly.

"What? No!" three voices said in unison, their shock obvious even without Anne's advanced senses. She blinked, confused. Nemesis pulled on her sleeve, and Anne looked down. "They're afraid of the government," Nemesis said quietly, thinking only Anne could hear.

"Gov-ner-met?" Amaya said, confused. 

Anne turned to her- seems her hearing was good even without it being her magic. "Government," she corrected automatically, then she paused and asked, "Is that true?"

The others looked away- a clear yes. Anne's heart grew heavier. These were just  _kids_. Smart kids perhaps, but children all the same. They couldn't keep any great secret.

"Is there any way I can help?" she said softly.

"Keep the social worker off our back," Shadow muttered, forgetting.

"Social worker?" Aster asked, head snapping to look at Shadow. "what social worker?"

"Huh?" Shadow said, thinking fast. "None," she lied. "We just hate them, remember?"

Aster seemed to buy it, but Anne didn't.  _So that's what they're afraid of_ she thought  _they don't want to be taken away. But why? And why does that equate death in their minds?_

Raven had been watching this whole exchange, too weak to really talk. She noticed Anne staring at Shadow, her eyes narrowed. She could guess Anne didn't believe a word Shadow said- though she didn't know which part. "Anne," she said quietly, "We'd be taken away and studied. Twilight made us herself, we're not "natural.""

Anne turned to face her, and studied her. Raven's face was earnest. "....I see. But single-parent children aren't so rare...."

"...there other reason," Shadow muttered. She stood up and walked over to Anne. "Look Fireheart, we have secrets and reasons for keeping them.  _So stop asking."_

"...I need to make sure you all are safe. It's my job as a foster parent." Anne replied.

"We're safe," Raven said. "It's Twilight who isn't safe. That's why we're trying to help her...."

Anne nodded slowly. "....I understand. I won't pry anymore. But if you guys ever need help, ask, okay? Lily and I will do what we can."

Shadow sighed. "Unless you can rewind time, I don't think you can help."

The other children looked at the floor- they agreed with Shadow. There wasn't anything anyone can do.

Anything at all.


	29. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moms return to the room, but a familiar menace soon appears...

Lily and Twilight returned to the room, both looking worn out. They found the children almost as tired as they looked, and perhaps more depressed. Twilight was too tired to care anymore, and Lily could feel the fear and despair even without her magic. 

Twilight walked over to Raven and gave her a tired smile. "Feeling better sweetie?" Raven nodded. Twilight sighed. "You gave us a scare there, you know. Don't do that again, okay?"

Raven looked away, and Anne said, "Oh come on Twilight, don't talk like that. It isn't her fault."

"Isn't it?" Twilight said, turning to stare at Anne. Then she shifted her gaze to Lily and said, "Isn't that exactly what you said?"

"Lily?" Anne said quietly, looking at her sister. Lily simply looked at the floor, and mutter that isn't what she meant. 

"Regardless of what Miss Fireheart said, you should show more kindness Mother," Aster said.

Twilight turned to face her and snapped, "You respect your mother young lady."

"Twilight quit it," Shadow said calmly from where she leaned against the wall. "You know your comment was cruel."

"Shadow, shouldn't you call her mom?" Nemesis asked quietly, to which Shadow rolled her eyes.

"Everyone," Raven said, coughing. "Everyone, please, everyone,  _stop it!_ "

Twilight looked at Raven, and then just threw up her hands and grumbled. "Fine. Fine. Destroy all order, see if I care."

Lily went over and gently put a hand on Twilight's shoulder. "You're just tired," she said softly. "When's the last time you slept?"

Twilight looked up and thought back. "Um... two days ago...? ...I guess I am crotchety, sorry. But children," she said, facing them, "I expect to be treated with a little respect."

Aster just rolled her eyes, while Shadow quipped, "I'm just you remember? I respect you-"

" _Shadow!_ " Twilight snapped, looking frantically at the two Metazoans. They had noticed, and looked very, very, confused. "I can explain..." Twilight said weakly, when she heard a familiar  _click click click_.

Twilight turned white, and turned to face the door just as Godwin walked. " _Miss_ Stein.  _How_ good to see you.  _You've_ been  _quite_ late to work- care to explain?" She smiled, but it was as cold as ice.

The children all turned pale and tried to shy away a bit, and even Anne and Lily took a step back. They could _immediately_  see something was  _very_ off about this woman.

Lily recovered first. "Twilight, who is this?" she asked quietly.

"I'm her employer. And who are you dearie?" Godwin said, turning her smile to Lily.

Anne cut in. "We're family friends of the Steins," she said brusquely. "What are you doing here."

"I've come to retrieve my assistant of course!" Godwin said with fake cheer.

"You  _do_ realize Raven only  _just_ woke up, right?" Anne asked.

"Anne," Twilight warned quietly, but Godwin cut in.

"Is that any reason to devoid me of a valuable employee?" she asked.

Seven pair of eyes stared at her, while Twilight just stared at the floor. She remembered Godwin clearly telling her, "I expect you back at work first thing tomorrow," when Twilight had called after Raven's surgery. Twilight had simply ignored her since then, staying by Raven's side near constantly. She'd been expecting Godwin sooner or later.

Anne recovered first, " _What_ did you say?!" she sputtered.

But it was Lily, eyes flashing in anger, who walked right up to Godwin and shaking her, said, "How dare you. How  _dare_ you! This woman almost lost her child, and all you care about is your work?! Have you a heart in that body of your's, or are you just a lifeless statue?!" 

"Lily-!" Twilight said, grabbing her and pulling her back just in time, for Godwin, eyes flashing with rage, smacked the air where Lily had been a second before. 

"Don't antagonize her,  _please_ ," Twilight whispered in her ear. " _Please_. If not for my sake, for the children's."

Lily's eyes widened as she put it together. " _She's_ the one-" but Godwin cut her off.

"Vile girl, I  _should_ slap you so you know not to speak to your betters! Now Twilight, you come to work at once, or you'll force my hand!"

If it was possible, Twilight turned even paler. "But the children, I can't leave them!"

"Shadow, you too," Godwin said, as thought she hadn't heard. 

"Godwin, it's a weekend, I can't leave them! We had a deal!" Twilight pleaded.

Godwin turned to her. "Yes Twilight," she said icily, "We did have a deal. And if you don't come with me  _right now_ I'll consider it forfeit. And you better find arrangements for those experiments- you will be working weekends from now on, to make up for lost time."

"It was only three days," Twilight said weakly, but Godwin just stared her down.

"Press me and I'll make you hours a proper 9-5 instead of this 9-3 nonsense. Now, come," she said in a tone that brooked no argument. She turned to leave, but Twilight stood rooted to her spot.

She looked around desperately. "What am I going to do?" she whispered.

"Go," Anne said, giving her a small shove. "Shadow, you too. We'll look after the others till you return."

"But-" Twilight started, but interrupted. 

"Don't argue, just go! Before that fiend demands more!"

Twilight gulped, nodded, and hurried out the door after Godwin. Shadow detached herself from her wall and plodded after Godwin, hurrying up when Godwin snapped, "Get over here corpse girl!"

 

Everyone fell silent until the sound of their footsteps left. Then Anne went over to an empty chair and collapsed in it. "On my life, I don't believe I've met a more despicable woman."

"There was nothing there," Lily said in a low voice. "Nothing. No emotions but a pale rage and hungry ambition. I've never  _felt_ anyone so ice-cold before."

Anne looked over at her. "I was wondering why you grabbed her. A risky move, sister."

Lily nodded. "I know. But I had to know how she could be so cold."

"What do you we do now?" Amaya asked in small voice. "Is the bad woman gone now?"

The adults looked at each other, but it was Aster who responded.

"She'll be back," she said. "She won't ever stop, I fear."

"She won't," Anne said in a flat tone. "We have to stop her, somehow."

"We've thought about that," Aster said. "We never came up with a suitable plan."

"Slash-slash her!" Amaya said, but the other children just groaned.

"No Amaya," Raven said, "We can't fight her. We need her to relent... maybe if we tell her..."

"We've have gone over this Raven! No argument we come up with can convince Shadow, let alone her!"

"Have you tried asking your mother?" Nemesis said quietly. "Maybe she could-"

"I doubt Twilight can help," Anne said darkly. "She's too cowed."

Lily sighed. "She's afraid. I don't think she's completely gone, but she's desperate..."

"She wants to do this," Raven said quietly. The others turned to look at her. "I know Mother," Raven said. "She likes to experiment, likes to figure things out. I didn't want to believe it of her, I hoped she had changed, but it's true. She's too invested in their research to really quit. Oh, she was worried about me... but after this, i doubt she will care..."

"...you're rather hard on her," Anne said quietly. "Do you really think so little of her?"

Aster sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Let's see, she made Raven's weak-skinned, fused my soul with my brothers, made Amaya an artificial Metazoan, and killed oh a hundred experiments." She turned to looked at Anne. "We have reasons for hating her."

"I don't hate her," Anne objected, and Amaya said, "I no hate momma!"

"Well I do," Aster said fiercely, her eyes starting to glow blue-green. "It's her fault we're like this!"

"She... really did all that?" Nemesis asked, voice quiet. Then her face grew hard, and she said mechanically, "Then she is no better than mu creators."

"She is," Lily said softly. "Whatever she has done... the woman has been hurt, badly, from what I felt... we should give her some mercy..."

"Easy for you to say," Aster said, "You don't live with her."

"Aster..." Lily said, but Raven spoke up.

"She's trying Miss Fireheart, but we're... we're tired. Tired of the lies, of the secrets, of everything being one word away from disaster. We're supposed to be kids, but we never get to be."

"Is that why you're telling us?" Lily asked, and the children nodded. She sighed. "Well, thank you for trusting me."

Aster looked at her, one eye glowing bright green. "Understand Miss Fireheart. If you tell anyone what we said-

"We will kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing 9 characters in one scene is...challenging, so if some go silent, it's because I cannot really juggle that many at once.


	30. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the lab, Godwin threatens to kill Raven, with predicable results...

"Just  _what_ do you think you were doing?!" Godwin demanded as soon as they entered her lab. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused?!"

Twilight stared at her, blinking, then she started forward and said hotly, "I had to get my child treated! She could have died!"

"She  _should_ have died! Then at least she couldn't jeopardize us!" Godwin snapped.

" _Excuse me?!"_ Twilight said. " _What_ did you just say?!"

"I said that little brat should have died! She's ruined us all!"

Twilight was outraged beyond the ability to speak. Shadow snapped out of it first, saying, "What the funk is wrong with you?!

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Do you know how much damage that brat can do to our research?! She could get us caught, and all my work will have gone to waste!"

"I'd rather it go to waste than see her die!" Twilight snapped.

"Do you really think your funking research is more important than her life?!" Shadow asked, outraged.

Godwin just smiled. "So I see how it is. You really are more attached to the child than our work. Perhaps we better... eliminate... the distraction."

Twilight and Shadow's eyes grew wide and Godwin just smiled. Twilight started forward, and said, "You harm  _one head on their heads!_ "

"I  _dare_ whatever I please, imp. And I say a certain lesson is in order." She fished a remote out of her pocket. "I inserted a chip on Raven's soul when she last was hospitalized. One press, and she'll-"

She suddenly stopped, as a hand gripped her neck from behind. "You touch that button," Shadow hissed, "And I'll drain every last bit of your life from you. Don't think I won't you bitch!"

Godwin stood very still, and said, "Unhand me now girl, or your sister dies."

"Try it," Shadow said in a cold tone. "She's in a hospital, in easy reach of people able to heal whatever damage you inflict. Her chances of surviving are high. While yours" Shadow said, tightening her grip, "are small."

Godwin stood still, until Shadow grunted and started to drain her. Godwin gave a yelp, but didn't relent till she realized Shadow truly meant to kill her. Then she gasped, "Alright, alright, enough!" and dropped the remote.

"Twilight-" Shadow started, but Twilight had already picked up the remote and opened it up. "Fairly simple to dismantly," she said, then looking up at Godwin continued, "You aren't an engineer that's for sure. Even  _I_ know more than  _this_."

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Godwin said through clenched teeth, but Shadow shook her head. "Not yet. Twilight, call the hospital." 

Twilight just nodded from her phone. When they answered, she explained she was Raven's mom, and that she was concerned because her daughter had complained of soul pains, could they check it out? Then after a minute, she closed the phone and said, "They said they'd examine her soul. If there's any chip there, I'm sure they'll remove it."

Shadow nodded. "Good enough. And the remotes useless?"

"Yep, unless Miss. Stupid knows how to repair it, which I doubt."

Shadow mimed with one hand 'the chip?' and Twilight patted her pocket. Then Shadow let go of Godwin- and immediately ducked.

Godwin swung at where her head had been a moment ago, and said, "You will  _pay_ for that you brat!"

She lunged at Shadow, who dodged to one side. Godwin stopped and swung back, hitting Shadow in the chest. She stumbled forward, coughing. Godwin got ready to hammer down on Shadow from above, when Twilight came up and in a flash of purple light drained Godwin of her energy. Godwin's knees buckled, and she collapsed.

Twilight went over to Shadow, who was still hacking. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Shadow waved her hand to indicate yes. When she finished, she straightened and said weakly, "Draining her strained my soul is all." She looked at twilight in wonder. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"With great difficulty," Twilight said, grimacing, rubbing her hand. On it was lighting-like lines where the excess energy boiled away her blood. "Don't try that Shadow, it  _will_ kill you."

"Got that chief," Shadow said. She paused, and looked at Godwin. "What do we do with her?" she asked.

Twilight rubbed her face. "I haven't gotten that far..."

"...we could kill her," Shadow pointed out.

"...we could..." Twilight said. She put a hand on her chin. "But how would we cover it up? People know we're here."

"We could delay it?" Shadow suggested. "Poison her, perhaps?"

Twilight shook her head. "Too easy to cure. And too traceable. Besides, we don't have any."

"Could we steal her soul?" Shadow asked, but Twilight shook her head. 

"Remove a soul for too long and the person dies. Trust me, I tried that."

"Oh course you did," Shadow said sarcastically. 

Twilight stopped. Then she said slowly, "We're talking about killing a woman in cold blood Shadow. Have you actually thought about that?"

Shadow paused as well. "...we are. But it's the best option isn't it? This woman won't stop without us killing her, and as long as she lives, she'll threaten the children. What else can we do?"

"...I don't know," Twilight said. But she looked at the ground. "But we'll lose the kids for sure if we do."

"...right. The social worker," Shadow said. She looked to the side. "Funk it. It would be so  _easy_."

"Violence is always easy. Being merciful isn't." Twilight said.

"Ya, and that's why you never were," Shadow shot back.

"I know," Twilight said quietly, causing Shadow to look at her. "I was- am- a horrible person Shadow. I know that. I'm trying. But it's hard," she said, running a hand through her hair.

"Then stop helping her so much," Shadow said, motioning at the lab. "I know we love it, but  _stop_.  _Resist_. We can be better than this."

Twilight looked at her curiously. "Then why have you been helping so much lately?"

"Huh?" Shadow asked, confused.

"When we were working on the incubating tube calibrations. Or the proper protein mixture dilemma. Or when we had to revive the fetus? Didn't you volunteer to transfer the energy to save it?"

Shadow looked away. "We had no choice...."

"Now you sound like me," Twilight said.

"...I  _am_ you," Shadow muttered.

"No you aren't sweetie," Twilight said, both instinctively cringing at the word. She put a hand on Shadow's shoulder and said, "I may give you a hard time about it every now and again, but you  _aren't_ me. You're  _you_."

Shadow laughed. "A little late to say that, mom! I've already accepted that I'm you! And forget it, we still haven't dealt with the scientist yet!"

 

"Well, you two  _are_ foolish aren't you?" Godwin said, causing the two girls to startle and turn around, pale-faced. Godwin crossed her arms and smiled at her. "You should have killed me when you had a chance. That would have worked  _so_ much better than whatever plan you have to stop me."

The two girls looked at each other for a second, then Shadow said, "Actually, we were just discussing how to wake you up."

"Ya," Twilight said, catching on. "We wanted to get right back to work, and we didn't want to waste more time."

Godwin raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what of the Raven girl?"

Shadow shrugged. "She's a weakling and a liability, but we can't get  _rid_ of her, it's be too suspicious. Better to keep her safe, healthy, and outta the way."

"And does the mother agree with her?"

Twilight looked a little pale as she said, "Yes, healthy and out of the way. It's be the best, so she won't distract me from my work."

"I see," said Godwin. She walked over to the two of them, heels clicking. "I see we agree. Better for the child to be out of the way. So let me electrocute her, shall I?"

"They won't let you," Twilight said quickly. "The hospital must have found the chip by now. Much better to just leave her be?"

Godwin smiled for a second, then it dropped to a cold look. "Okay listen here missy. I don't give a rat's ass about that child of yours. But if she causes me any problems, any at all, I'll have her killed. You understand? They won't remove that chip. It have it written as being medically necessary to maintain her soul- and that's what they think it is. Sorta like a pacemaker for the soul. But that just depends on voltage." She gave an evil smile. "So you either do what I say, when I say it, or she dies. Do I make myself clear?"

Twilight gulped and nodded, but Shadow said in a low voice, "You do that, and I will kill you. Do you think I care about my own life? I will kill you."

"Oh dearie," Godwin said, going over to a table and picking up a overlooked remote, "You won't have a chance." And she hit the button, electrocuting Shadow and causing her to go crashing to the ground. 


	31. Push and Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the hospital, the group confronts Raven about her actions.

"Hmm... it seems the soul has suffered some damage from the chip implantation, but nothing too serious. You said you soul was causing you pain?" Doctor Rogers said, looking at Raven. 

Raven nodded, still confused- she assumed Twilight must have said this for some reason, but she didn't know why. She had a suspicion the chip was the cause of it, though....

"Yes," she said, "It's been aching a bit recently." It had actually, but she'd assumed it was just because she'd over-extended herself practicing her shield magic. She'd been doing daily practices, summoning shields and holding them as long as possible before they vanished. It was only a few seconds, but still. 

"Well, the aching should end as the soul accepts the chip," the doctor said.

"Why was it placed there?" Raven asked, confused.

The doctor's eyebrows shot up. "You don't know? It was to help regulate your soul, keep it from overexerting itself. You have a powerful soul Raven, but it might be overdoing it. Have you noticed your magic being too strong, or summoning unintentionally?"

"No," raven replied, confused. "If anything, it seems weaker than normal... and it's never been terribly strong anyways.

Doctor Rogers rubbed his chin. "Curious. That's not what the report read...." he glanced over at it, as if to make sure, then looked at Raven and said, "I'll check into it. If the chip isn't necessary, we can have it removed. But the process will be risky, as it will damage your soul even farther." Then he muttered, "Why it was initially put in is beyond me..."

"Can't you just remove it now?" Raven asked, anxious. She had a gut feeling the chip was bad news. She must have gotten it while unconscious at the last hospital... then it clicked.  _Godwin_. She must have placed the chip! Or ordered it placed. More frantically, she asked, "Please? It's really bugging me, and I really don't think it's needed...."

The doctor smiled and patted her hand. "Don't worry Raven, it won't do any harm staying there. I promise I'll investigate it, and let you know what I find."

Raven nodded- seemed that was the best she'd get. "Okay... thank you," she said weakly.

Doctor Rogers nodded, and stood up. "I'll be in touch," he said, walking out of the room. Once he did, Raven collapsed back on her pillow, holding her soul. Just what had Godwin done to her...?

She dropped it when the door suddenly slammed, and Amaya bounded in. She leaped on Raven's chest not a moment after it absorbed. "Hey ray-ray, guess what? We're going to Nemmys house!! Isn't that awesome!!" She bounced up and down a bit, causing Raven to cough.

"Amaya, you are crushing your sister. Remove yourself from her bed this instance," Aster said, walking into the room. Behind her, Anne, Lily, and Nemesis followed.

Amaya frowned and hopped off, and once she did Raven sat up and started coughing badly. Aster went over and hit her on the back, making Raven cough up a bit of blood. "Better?" Aster asked. Raven nodded. "Good," said Aster. "Now down to business."

The adults looked amused, but Raven just paled. Nemesis asked, "What business? Ya mean about ya guys coming to my place?"

"About Raven's moronic decision. Now that the greetings over over, we need to address what happened." She turned to face Raven, her green eyes glowing. "Now Raven.  _What were you thinking you inconsiderate moron?_ "

The others drew a breathe, and Lily said, "Aster! Don't speak to your sister that way!"

Aster turned to her, and said harshly, "Stay out of this matter woman! This issue is between my sister and I!"

Anne said, "Don't you dare talk to Lily like that! You apologize right now!"

"Or you'll do what?" Aster challenged, chin high. "You'll hit me?"

Anne glared at her, and stalked over to her and grabbed Aster by one hand. She lifted her up so she was dangling above the floor, and said, "You'll stay like this until you apologize. Understand? I can wait all day if needed."

"Who on earth do you think you are?" Aster said. "I am Gaster Stein, I apologize to no one!"

Anne looked confused, and glanced at Lily. "What?" she asked. 

Suddenly she was surprised by Raven getting up and walking over to Aster. "Aster," she said weakly, "Please, come back. You're not your brother, you're you."

Anne looked even more confused, but Aster's eyes changing caught her attention. Her eyes went from pure green to pure blue. Anne scrunched her face up.  _What was with these kids?_ she thought, but was interrupted by Aster saying.

"Put me down please," Aster said. Anne did so, and Aster walked over to Lily. "Sorry bout my rude behavior, I shouldn't be so mean. Will you forgive me Miss?" she said, looking up at Lily with big eyes.

Lily looked a little confused, but said, "Yes dear, I forgive you. Though..." she paused, then asked softly, "Who is you brother?"

Aster fiddled her foot a bit, then said, "Gaster's my baby brother- he and me were fused at birth. Sometimes he pops up is all."

"Twilight fused the two souls at birth," Raven said softly. "It was so Aster and Gaster would survive. But it left lingering issues..." she looked over at Aster and said, "But I've never seen her like this before."

"Asy weird!" Amaya said. "First icy, now melty! Where's Asy!" she bounded over to Aster and glanced at her. Then she reached up and bopped Aster on the head. "There! That should fix Asy!"

"Amaya!" Lily said. "Don't hit your sister!"

Amaya turned to face her. "What's wrong?" she said, lip trembling. "We hit each other all the time! Momma said we could!"

"She means play fighting," Raven said, cutting Lily off before she could speak. Turning to Amaya, she said, "Ammy, we only do that if the other person says it's okay. Did Asy say it was okay?"

"Nooo," Amaya said, pouting. Then she said, "Sorry Amy for bopping you. You fine now?"

"I have regain my prior functioning," Aster said, her eyes back to dull blue-green they normally were. "You're okay sis," she said with a smile, ruffling Amaya's fluffy hair.

Amaya giggled, then backflipped away. "Then let's go to Nemmy!!" 

"Not yet," Aster said, turning to face Raven. "First. Are you going to pull a stunt like that again?"

Raven shook her head. "No... I was a fool. You were right there. I thought.... I thought it'd be better for everyone if I just vanished... if I disappeared...."

"Now you think differently?" Lily asked softly.

Raven nodded. "I heard you all... you guys seemed pretty messed up! I... I couldn't hurt everyone like that. My dying... my disappearing... would cause too much pain. so I'll stay," she said with a beaming smile. "You all just gotta put up with me a bit longer!"

Amaya bounded over to her and hugged her, her fluffy red hair mixing with Raven's black. "Don't leave me Ray-ray! I'll be sad!"

Raven smiled and laid her head on Amaya's. "Thank you Asy," she whispered, eyes shining.

Aster gave a curt nod. "Good. We really couldn't do without you you know. So don't be that selfish again, okay?"

Raven laughed. "I won't Aster. I learned my lesson. No more throwing my life away, and no more fighting! I'll never get in a fight again, I promise!"

Anne frowned a little at that, but Nemesis walked over to Raven and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'll do your fighting for you, alright?"

Raven flashed her a smile. "Thank you Nemesis. ...and sorry for avoiding you for so long."

Nem gave a soft smile. "You were afraid, I get that. But you don't have to be afraid any longer. I'll be here for you."

"Thank you," Raven said, finally starting to cry a little. Nem just gave a wobbly smile back and hugged her.

"Group hug!" Amaya shouted. "Come on Aster!"

Aster made a noise of protest, but with rolling eyes joined the group hug. Anne and Leacy just laughed a bit at the clump of children, Nemesis towering over the other small ones.

They broke up when Raven said, laughing, "Okay, okay, you're crushing me!" She looked around and said, "Thank you, everyone. You've all been the best family anyone could ask for."

"You too!" Amaya said. Aster just lightly punched Raven's arm and said, "That is the job of a sister!"

Raven laughed. "True enough!" she said.

From a distance, Anne and Lily watched, smiling. They were happy to see the girls so happy. Then Anne looked at Lily, a slight frown on her face. "They have a rough road ahead."

Lily nodded. "Let them have their fun now- we can deal with trouble when it comes up." She caught Anne's hand and said, "We'll manage it. We always have, haven't we Anne?"

Anne nodded. "Now we have to help them. We can't let someone grow up like us."

Lily nodded, and looked back at the children as they laughed and teased each other. Yes, they had to protect this. But it wouldn't be easy.

 

_End Part Two_


	32. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children arrive at the Firehearts house, and things get off to a rocky start...

The kids road in Lily's minivan and drove to their house. The kids chatted excitedly in the back about the house, their school, anything. Lily smiled. It seemed like for once, the kids were acting like, well, kids. 

Raven had been discharged from the hospital, the doctor asking her to come in a week later for a follow-up, to which Raven readily agreed. Twilight had called in the meantime, and told Anne that she wouldn't be off till six tonight, could they watch the kids till then? Anne agreed, and added that they'd watch the kids tomorrow as well. "Why don't you make it a sleepover?" Lily asked, and the kids, overhearing, cheered. Twilight was hesitant, as was Anne, but they agreed as long as it was just this one time. 

The kids had stopped over at their house to pick up their things, bounding insuide the run-down house without a second thought. The Firehearts just stared, however.  _This is where they have to live?_ thought Lily.  _What a dump!_ thought Nemesis.  _This does not bode well... that house cannot be safe_ thought Anne. They stared at the peeling paint, swinging shutters and leaf-coated roof until the children returned, holding bags that held their belongings.

"Yay, sleepover!" Amaya had said.

Raven just grinned and said, "It'll be nice to be someplace warm for once!" seeing Lily's horrified look, she quickly added, "Don't worry, we have lots of blankets, and we're used to it!" This just disturbed Lily more.

"We own our own sleeping bags," Aster said, "And they worked quite well for the lab floor we used to live on." She didn't see any reason to hide anything from the Firehearts now.

"I... see," Lily said weakly. "Well, I think you'll find out house much cozier than a laboratory..."

 

They pulled up to the house and the children gasped. 

"It looks so quaint!" Raven said.

"A fitting dwelling place for adults in the foster system," Aster said.

It was Amaya who summed it up perfectly. "Storybook house!" she exclaimed.

 

And indeed it was. It was a quaint white-shingled house with a red tiled roof, and a green planked front door. In the windows were flowerbeds, and underneath them flowering bushes. A stone path led from the front door to a white-picket fence and little gate. The only element missing was smoke from the chimney, but the girls felt certain that wouldn't last for long.

Lily laughed. "Well, I'm glad you approve! If Anne had her way, we'd live at your house!"

"Hey!" said Anne. "What's wrong with some Gothic architecture?!"

"Because it looks like a horror house!" Nem called from the back. The kids laughed, while Anne just crossed her arms with a put-out expression.

Lily shoved her and said, "Now don't pout Annie, you'll get your haunted house some day."

"I  _told_ you don't call me Annie!" Anne exclaimed. "You're worse than the kids Lily, think of the example you're setting!"

Lily laughed again and said, "You're right, I'm just a big baby. Now come on kids, let's go inside!"

The kids tumbled out of the car, still laughing at the adult's antics. Anne and Lily climbed out after them, and Lily gave Anne a pointed look. Anne nodded. The bickering had simply been to put the kids at ease, and it seemed to have worked. They were laughing and talking like it was any other day, not the first time they were going into a near-stranger's house.

 Anne unlocked the door and ushered the children inside. It looks like the outside- comfy and cozy and inviting. The colors were all bright primaries or soft pastels, cute little pictures and drawings hung on the walls, and every piece of furniture seemed comfortable and soft around the edges.

"It's so pretty!" Amaya exclaimed, bounding in and plopping down on a puffy light-blue couch. "I'm sleeping here!"

Lily laughed. "No dearie, we have-" but Aster cut her off.

"We sleep on the floor, you know that!" Aster snapped.

This shocked Lily into silence, and Anne asked gravely, "Do you sleep on the floor at home as well?"

The girls nodded. "Is that... unusual?" Raven asked. "I know in books kids don't, but..."

It was Anne's turn to be horrified, and Lily said, "No dearie, children don't sleep on floors... not well-cared for kids...."

"Mother provided for us adequately!" Aster said, eyes blazing. "We simply did not have the means for frivolities like beds!"

Lily blinked, while Anne exploded, "Frivolities?! Most people would consider that a necessity!"

"Most people are poor and do without such "necessities." Surely you know that," Aster said, scoffing. 

Anne opened her mouth, but Lily cut her off. "Were you very poor...?"

Raven said in a small voice, "Yes, we were. Momma's research didn't leave her much time to make money... she mostly had enough for food for us, blankets and stuff, and her research equipment, but that was all..."

"You mother bought chemicals over  _beds_?" Anne asked.

Raven just looked down, but Aster said in a matter-of-fact way, "Her research was groundbreaking and important, much more important than us."

The adults chuckled nervously, but stopped when they realized Aster was being serious. "You... really think your mother's research is more important than you...?" Lily asked.

Aster nodded, saying "of course."

Raven just looked away, ashamed, but not disagreeing.

Amaya hit it by saying, "When momma busy, we no bother her! We her expearimeats, but we not the current ones!"

The other two kids nodded, and Lily said softly, "You poor dears. Just what has your mother put you through?"

Aster shrugged. "Nothing. We grew up poorly, yes, but not particularly unlike other children. Mother Stein never experimented on us if that's what you're really asking- she treated us as her children, when she was not researching and caring for the other feti."

"Feti?" Lily asked, and Anne cut in, "Fetuses. How many did your mother make?"

"A hundred," Raven said quietly. "Aster, shut up. Mother was horrible to us. She never hurt us, but... she never was there. Me and Shadow raised you, not Twilight."

"Horrible?" Lily said, concerned. 

Raven flushed a little and said, "Well, maybe not  _horrible_ , but she wasn't  _there_ _._ Oh she came to teach us once a week, but otherwise...? Shadow or me had to do everything..."

"She did more than that," Aster said. "She would make dinner and leave it for us, she would buy us necessities-" 

"Minus a bed," Anne butted in.

Aster gave her an evil eye and continued, "buy necessities, such as clothing or toiletries, and would always heal us of our wounds."

"She was a healer?" Lily asked.

Aster shook her head. "Her magical specialty lay in energy transference. No, I mean, she knew anatomy so intimately that she could bandage or stitch up any wound we might have, or diagnosis and treat any disease. It was sufficient to keep us in good health- until recently," she said with a glare at Raven.

"Hey it's not  _my_ fault that mirror broke!!" Raven cried.

"Yes it is! Your magical weakness caused the crash and subsequent damage!" Aster snapped, her voice starting to glitch. "You're inferior weak soul and body cause dilemmas to myself and the family at all times! It would be far better off for the lot of us if you had simply never existed!"

Raven's lip trembled, and with a cry she turned and ran off randomly into the house, Nemesis calling and running after her.

Aster stood staring, her green eyes blazing, and turned to Anne and Lily. "You take care of broken and useless children, correct?" she said with a sneer. "Perhaps you should take that protoplasm as well."

Lily stepped forward hand raised, when Anne caught it. "Leave it," she said in a low voice. "It isn't worth it."

Lily shrugged her off, and said with a husky voice, "I'm going to find Raven. Anne,  _please_ deal with that child," she said, walking- then running- off. The children missed it, but Anne heard Lily ranting and raving about how cruel Aster's words were, and how she couldn't stand to see someone hurting another. Anne just sighed. Her sister could be too tender-hearted...

She steeled herself and turned to Aster. Aster was just staring at Amaya, who instinctively was hiding behind the couch. Anne said, "Aster Stein!" and Aster turned to her, a small smile on her face. "Yes, Anne?"

"That's Miss Fireheart to you, Aster," Anne said. "Now, we're going to talk, and you're going to tell me exactly why you insulted your sister so."

Aster shrugged. "She deserved it," she said. "She's such a pitiful specimen, wouldn't you agree, Anne?"

Anne sighed through clenched teeth, and then walked over and grabbed Aster by the arm again, raising her up. Aster tried to kick her, but Anne ignored her. "You can stay like this until dinner, which you will eat alone, or you can start being polite. Your pick."

Aster continued to kick and swing, trying to wear Anne out, but Anne just sighed.

Then, with a gleam in her eye, Aster grabbed one of Anne's arm-feathers and yanked, hard. 

Anne grunted, and grabbed Aster's arm. "Stop that child. It will not make me relent."

Aster just spat at her, but Anne ignored it, letting the spit run down her cheek. She stared into Aster's eyes, unblinking. After a few minutes, they started to change, and went back to blue. Aster looked away. "I'm sorry for what I said Miss Fireheart... and sorry for hurting my sis. Could you please put me down?"

Anne nodded and lowered her down. Once she did Aster curled up with her arms around her knees, and started to tremble. "What is  _happening_ to me?" she whispered.

Anne just rubbed her back, and said, "I don't know Aster, I really don't know.... but I'll help you find out. Promise."

Aster just chuckled. "I'm not sure you can, but thanks for offering."

Anne smiled. "Oh I'm pretty stubborn. Now let's go check on Lily and Raven."

Aster nodded and they got up, and started searching for the other two.


	33. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of things to be sorry for: for being entitled, for being born, for being rude, for being yourself...

Raven had run upstairs blindly, and ran into a bedroom covered with battle memorabilia. Replica cosplay weapons covered the walls, interspersed with posters from famous fight scenes from movies and video games. The bed was neatly made, and Raven threw herself onto the steel-colored sheets. She curled up into a little ball, sobbing, and wishing she'd had just died like she originally planned.

Nemesis quietly knocked on the door to her room, but Raven took no notice of her. She softly walked in, and laid a hand on Raven's shoulder. "Don't listen to Aster," she said softly. "She's obviously not herself."

"I  _know_ that!" Raven said, "but he's  _right!_ Gaster's  _right!_ I  _should_ have just died! ...It was just selfish of me to stay alive...."

"It was  _not_ selfish," Nemesis said fiercely. "You  _deserve_ to be alive, everyone does!"

"How would you know? You were never just someone's tool!" Raven yelled.

"Yes I was!" Nemesis yelled back, voice turning hard. "I was just a fighting slave!"

This made Raven open her eyes and look over at her. "What?" she said, confused.

Nemesis looked away. "I was a slave," she said in a low voice. "A machine to fight for my master's pleasure. They... they reprogrammed me... to fight ruthlessly..." she looked down at her hands, at the bloodstains in the joints she could never wash away. Raven looked at it as well, noticing them for the first time. What had she gone through...?

"I'm... I'm sorry," she said. "I... I never knew..."

"We don't like telling people," Lily said quietly, emerging from the doorway she'd been hiding in. "...it's not safe for Nem to tell others. She's in protective custody you see..."

"My masters would destroy me if they could," she said in a flat tone. "Their slaves never escaped, sans me. And now the authories are after the, on my testimony." She looked up at raven with flat eyes. "So you see, people genuinly don't want me alive. People don't want you dead, you lucky bitch."

"Nemes," Lily said in a warning tone. "Switch modes. Raven is not an enemy."

Nemesis shook her head, and her eyes returned to their normal shine. "Sorry Raven... I shouldn't have said that."

"People do want me dead," Raven said in a low voice. "I just cause trouble. If it weren't for me, the social worker would never have found us... if it weren't for me, Godwin wouldn't have found us..."

"Do others want you dead, or... do you wish you were?" Lily asked gently.

Raven hung her head. "I don't know," she whispered. "I just wished I hadn't been born... born like this. Broken... I'm just broken..."

Nem laid a hand on her arm. "You're not broken, you're just different."

Raven gave a strangled laugh. "I was a mistake! I was supposed to be stronger than everyone, and look at me! I'm pathetic! I'm just an error!"

Lily covered her face for a moment, to hide her pained expression.  _What has Twilight_ done _to these children?!_

Out loud she said, "You may not be what Twilight intended, but that does not make you an error. That makes you  _you_. You are wonderful and precious in your own way. And I think your mother would agreed- she loves you Raven, she was devastated at the thought of losing you."

"But if I wasn't so weak, none of this would have happened..." Raven whispered.

Nemesis shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not, but you can't know that. Maybe if I wasn't a Mechanoid I wouldn't have been sold, but who would I be then? Not me. You are who you are, you can't change that Raven."

"Well I wish I wasn't like this," Raven said bitterly. "I wish I was a  _normal_ kid, not one stunted and weak."

Lily paused for a moment before asking, "Why are you stunted?"

"I grow slowly," Raven said. She gave a laugh and said, "I'll outlive all my siblings, watch them die!"

"But you'll have longer to help the world. Did you think of it that way? You'll be able to see more, do more, than you would otherwise." Lily responded.

Raven just looked at the floor. "I still wish I was normal," she muttered.

"And I wish I hadn't been a slave," Nemesis said. But I can't change that. Raven, we just have to make the best of it..."

Raven hung her head. "....I try to Nem. But lately... it's hard..."

Nem hugged her. "I know," she whispered. "I know it's hard- sometimes it's unbearable. But I'm here, okay? And I'm glad you're you. I don't think we would have met otherwise."

Raven looked at her. "How do you figure?"

"Would you be so protective if not for your weakness? Would you be a loner if not for your clothes? I doubt we would have met if we were friends."

Raven looked at her thoughtfully. "Maybe... I don't know."

Nem gave a little laugh. "I don't know either. But I'm glad I met you. And I'm glad your alive at least."

"As am I, child," Lily said, laying a hand on Raven's head. "And I know your family is too. They were all heartbroken when they thought you'd die."

Raven gave a watery smile. "Thank you everyone," she whispered. She sniffed and said, "I'll try to be brave for you."

"Be brave for  _you_ ," Lily said. Then she smiled and added, "But if you can't do that, be brave for us. We'll be with you every step of the way."

 

They sat there for a few minutes, until a knock on the door interrupted the peace. They looked up and saw Anne and Aster standing in the doorway. Anne spoke first, "We wanted to make sure you were alright."

"We are, no thanks to  _her_ ," Nem said fiercely, looking at Aster. Aster just flinched and looked away.

"Nem," Anne and Lily said simultaneously, and Nem just ducked her head and muttered an apology. 

"It's... okay," Aster said slowly. "I was guilty of far harsher words than yours. I have come to apologize sister," she said, facing Raven. 

Raven looked up, and slowly walked over to her. Then , before the adults could do anything, she slapped Aster in the face. 

"Raven! Why did you do that?!" Lily asked.

"Getting the perpetrator," she said in a low voice.

Aster snapped her head back into position, eyes now green. "Ah, the useless body would speak with me? Ha! I have better things to do!" She turned away, but Raven grabbed her arm.

"Gaster, face me you bastard," she said in a fierce voice.

Gaster turned and faced her, a smile playing on her face. "Yes, scum?"

Raven just stared at her with a stony expression. "Scum, you call me. Useless, you call me. Yet I'm  _alive_. You  _aren't_. Your just a parasitic leftover in Aster's soul!"

"Raven!" Lily said, but Anne held up a hand. She guessed what Raven was doing.

"Parasite?!" Gaster said, voice glitching. "It was my soul that had the power to survive!"

"But it was Aster's body!" Raven snapped. "She's the real person, you're just a parasite! And what good do you do?! Nothing! Just make Aster's life miserable!"

"I am the great Gaster St-" Raven cut her off.

"You're nothing! You've done  _nothing!_ You get Aster in trouble and retreat like a baby! You can't even face your own actions, much less atone for them.  _You're_ scum!"

Gaster reeled back as if shocked, and said, "How  _dare_ you talk to me in this way! Have you no respect?!"

"Not so nice when it's you, huh?" Raven said, shocking Gaster. Anne smiled.

"I- what?" Gaster replied.

"I said, not so fun when it's you being insulted, huh? Yet you dish them out like candy."

Gaster huffed. "That's because I'm better than you," she said.

Raven facepalmed. "How do you figure."

"Because I'm the most intelligent person here," Aster said proudly. "And I'm not stunted."

"Big whoop, and I'll outlive you by probably fifty years. What's so good about that?"

"Because... because... I'm smarter!" Gaster said, but she sounded less confident than before.

Raven rolled her eyes. "What's so important about that?"

"Because it is all that matters!" Gaster shouted.

"Most people would disagree with that. Having  _friends_ is more important to most people, and you have  _none_!"

"I- I-" Gaster said, her eyes slowly turning back to blue.

"Oh no you don't!" Raven said, grabbing Aster's shirt. "No hiding!"

The eyes stayed the same, and Aster said in a trembling voice, "You can't get him to say sorry Raven, please, stop trying. Please...."

Raven saw how hurt her sister was, and let her go. "I'm sorry Aster, I- I wasn't trying to hurt you. I just wanted to get Gaster to see how hurtful he was..."

"I know," Aster said quietly. "But he's too egotistical. You can't. I know you meant well, but it won't work..."

"I'm sorry..." Raven muttered.

Aster laid a hand on her shoulder. "I know you weren't trying to hurt me, it's okay. And I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"But it wasn't  _you_ " Raven said.

Aster shrugged. "Me, Gaster, does it matter? We're one soul." A cloud passed over her face. "Though I do need to learn to manage him..."

"Well, I'll help you," Raven said. "Just let me know how."

Lily piped up, "Well, no more insults. I don't want to hear you children ripping into each other again, okay?"

Raven and Aster hung their heads. "Sorry Ms. Fireheart," they muttered.

Anne gave a chuckle and said, "Honestly, I would have tried the same thing. But we know it won't help, so no more, k?"

The kids chuckled and agreed.

Aster turned to Raven. "We good?"

Raven nodded. "We good. Now cummon, I wanna explore the house!"

Aster nodded, and the two kids raced off. Nemesis called, "Wait for me!" and raced off after them.

 

Lily turned to Anne and said, "You know that wasn't the best option."

Anne sighed. "Gaster is  _impossible_. I couldn't get her to apologize, so I thought someone cutting her down to size would help."

Lily shook her head. "It'll hurt her ego, but not fix the problem. We need to figure out why Gaster acts so cruelly. And no child is impossible, you know that."

Anne sighed again. "I know, I know. Sorry Lily."

Lily smiled. "It's okay, you were just trying to help. Now come on. Let's check on Amaya."

Anne nodded, and they headed off.


	34. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group find Amaya, who for once sleeps without dreams...

Lily and Anne walked downstairs and found Amaya curled up on the couch, asleep.

"She must've been tired," Lily muttered. Anne nodded. 

"Let's go prepare the basement for the kids," Anne said.

"Sure!" Lily replied. They could hear the children upstairs, but were surprised when Raven came into the room.

"Just came to check on Ammy," she said to the adults, walking quietly over to her sleeping sister. She smiled gently and ruffled Amaya's hair.

"I never seen her sleep this quietly," she said quietly. "She normally has nightmares."

Anne and Lily looked at each other. "What about?" Lily asked gently.

Raven shrugged. "Probably the children incident."

"What children incident?" Anne asked. "More experimentation?"

"Sorta," Raven said. "I missed it, but apparently experiments 94-98 broke out of their containers and attacked Amaya? I was upstairs at the time arguing with Shadow, so we missed it..."

"Where was Twilight?!" Anne asked, horrified.

"...out," Raven muttered, looked away. "Look, I don't remember well. It was two years ago, and most of us forgot it... but Amaya seems to have nightmares because of it."

"The poor child," Lily muttered. She shook her head. "The more I hear the worst it sounds..." 

"Moms not  _all_ bad," Raven said. "She did teach us a lot of stuff- we're still ahead in school. And she did keep us alive for all these years."

"And that qualifies as good parenting?" Anne asked.

Raven looked away. "It's not easy if you think about it. My weak body, Aster's fused soul, Amaya's fits, Shadow's weak soul... all of those could get us killed. Yet Twilight managed top protect us and keep us alive."

"...it does sound like a lot," Lily admitted. "I'm not sure how even we could manage it, and we...er..."

"Specialize in the broken," Raven finished. "You don't need to apologize for it. I know we're messed up."

"You are messy Ray-ray," Amaya said, poking her sleepy head above the couch's arm. She yawned widely, revealing sharp, fang-like teeth, and said, "I messy, my hairs always messy, but you aren't. So you aren't messed up."

Lily laughed. "No sweetie, that's not what that phrase means!"

"It means we're screwed-up. Freaks. Unnatural beings who should not exist," Aster said, walking into the room.

Amaya looked at her with wide eyes. "Not exist? What do you mean?"

Nemesis cuffed Aster upside the head, and said, "It doesn't mean anything.  _Right_ Aster?"

"Right," Aster muttered. "But she should know," she said under her breathe.

Amaya heard her, and asked, head cocked, "Know what?"

"Nothing dearie," Lily said, walking over and laying a hand on Amaya's head. She could feel the child's distress and confusion, but she dare not tell her. The child had enough to worry about.

"...We'll tell you when you're older," Raven said. Amaya would  _hate_ that line, but she'd accept it.

As expected, Amaya threw back her head and howled. "But I wanna know noooowwwww!"

"Amaya!" Anne scolded. "Is that any way to act?!"

Amaya stopped and looked at her. "What's wrong with it?"

Anne was rendered speechless. It was Raven who spoke up. "It annoys people, Ammy. And it's considered rude."

"...Oh," Amaya said. She looked at Anne with wet eyes and said, "Sorry Ms Fireheart."

Anne half-smiled. "Just don't do it again, kay? Now, do you kids want to help us set up the beds?"

The kids cheered, and Nem led them downstairs. Once they entered the basement they suddenly stopped, staring wide-eyed at the scene.

The place was utterly unlike the cold cellar they'd expected. There was a pink carpet on the floor, and the walls were light blue. Comfy couches and chairs were scattered around a large TV, and there was a table or two with art and games on them. Lining the walls were chests for toys, cabinets for art supplies, and shelves for games. The children were thunderstruck.

" _This_ is your basement?" Raven eventually said.

"It's... quite luxurious!" Aster exclaimed.

"Pretty room!" Amaya added, bounding in and looking at everything. 

 Lily chuckled. "It's just a furnished basement. What's your's like at home?"

"A cellar," Raven and Aster said at the same time, then looked at each other and giggled.

"It's a step up from the lab that's for sure," Raven said, and Aster nodded agreement.

"At least here, we don't have the dead-eyes of the experiments staring at us," Aster said.

"What are you talking about, you were too young to remember them!" Raven said.

Aster looked away. "Ever since that... talk... some of my memories have started to surface. They're faint, I  _was_ only five. But I remember a little. The eyes were the worst..." she shivered.

Raven pattered her back. "It's all over now. We're safe now."

Aster turned to face her. "Are we?" she asked.

Raven was at a loss, when Amaya called, "Over here, over here!"

 

They turned, and saw Amaya sitting infront of the television, a gory action film playing. "Oh no dear, don't watch that!" Lily said, hurrying over to her.

"Why not?" Amaya asked innocently. "I like fighting! Fighting's cool!"

Lily looked back at Anne helplessly, who just shrugged. Nemesis was less helpful, saying, "I knew worse at her age. She'll be fine Madre."

"We  _have_ fought since we were children," Raven explained. Then she frowned. "Though that is a bit... bloodier than normal." She walked over to Amaya and asked, "Ammy, maybe we should watch something with less guts in it?"

"I wanna waaattcchhh," Amaya said. "Black screen's no fun!"

Raven laughed. "There's more than one image on here! Here, let me show you." She took the remote from Amaya, and started flipping channels. Amaya's eyes grew wide. "So many pictures!! Find a fight, find a fight!"

Raven laughed and swapped through the stations, finally landed on an animated show. "There, that should be safe enough."

She turned back to Lily. "We don't own a TV at home, so Amaya's never seen one."

"Then how do you know know of it?" Anne asked, walking closer.

"We found out about televisions and other devices on the computer. We did have a few for use. Amaya's too young to operate one however- well, too uncoordinated."

"Am not!" Amaya called back, turning to face the others with a frown. "You guys just mad about that keyboring!"

"Keyboard," Amaya corrected.  "And if you hit the keys that hard, we can hardly trust you to use a computer properly.

Raven rubbed Amaya's head sympathetically and said, "When you're older Amaya. You're too young to go online anyways."

"Aster got to," Amaya said, crossing her arms and pouting. "She's been on since she was five!"

"That's because Aster is... different."

"Older, you mean," Aster scoffed. "I'm at least two years advanced, we already know this. That's why I was allowed to do things younger."

"If it makes you happy, I'll show you how to use one when we go home," Raven said.

"Home? I thought we were staying here!" Amaya replied.

Lily and Anne looked at each other. "You're staying the night, yes," Lily said slowly, "But you'll go back home after tomorrow. Don't you want to?"

Amaya shivered. "I dun wanna see the children anymore..."

Raven sighed. "I know Ammy. But they'll haunt you anywhere you know..."

Nemesis got up and walked over to them. "I have nightmares too," she said softly.

Amaya looked up and said, "Really?" 

Nemesis nodded. "About my fights. They're scary. Sometimes being away helps, but only for a day or so. Hey, why don't you tell me about them sometime? That'll make them less scary."

"Really?" Amaya asked, eyes shining. "Okay! Well first-"

Nem held up her hands. "Whoa, whoa! How about we go to my room?"

"Okay!" Amaya said, bouncing away.  Nemesis followed, and the others heard them go upstairs.

"Seems like Amaya stole your friend," Aster said.

Raven laughed. "If Nem can help Ammy, I'll be happy. Those dreams sound horrible."

Aster nodded. "Hopefully this procedure will help and she will sleep easy tonight."

"Speaking of," Anne said, clapping. "It's about time we got to work."

"Okkaayyy," Raven and Aster said, going off to get to work.


	35. Soul Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Fireheart house, the children have issues with their souls... and over at the lab, more than one person is having soul pains...

The kids set up the basement for the sleepover, inflating air mattresses and arranging blankets on them to make substitute beds. The jokingly complained about it being slave labor, until Nemesis told them in a hard voice to cut it out. "You have no  _idea_ what slave labor is," she said.

They stopped, expressions dropping. "I'm-I'm sorry," Raven muttered, but Nemesis ignored her.

The children then went about their work in silence. When they had finished, Raven went over to Nemesis. "Sorry for the comments," she said. "We weren't thinking..."

Nemesis surprised her with a hug. "I know," she whispered. "It's just hard, ya know?"

Raven nodded. "We'll be more careful in the future, I promise."

 

After the setup was done, everyone ate a good dinner made by Anne, each surprised by the good food.

"Ray-ray not this good a cook!" Amaya said, making Raven blush and duck her head. 

"Raven at least tries to cook, despite barely being able to reach the counter," Aster retorted. "And you'd just make cookies." 

"I-I try my best," Raven said softly. "I know I'm not very good... Shadow does better at it.

The children nodded agreement. The adults exchanged glances over the conversation, but didn't pry. Instead, Lily said, "If you like Raven, I could give you some lessons sometime." 

Raven ducked her head again, and muttered that she'd like that very much, indeed.

 

After dinner they played some board games, Nemesis winning most of them. "I just played more often," she said, embarrassed.

Raven ruffled her hair. "It's okay, we still had fun!" Nemesis laughed.

Aster humphed. "You may have had fun, but I shall not stop until I have redeemed myself!" She looked confused when everyone laughed.

 

Afterwards they watched cartoons and movies, until Lily came downstairs and told them all to go to sleep. "It's after midnight, and you all have had a rough day. Bedtime." 

The kids protested halfheartedly, yawning their heads off as they did so. They climbed under the blankets, but did not initially sleep. They stayed up a bit, whispering to each other, until slowly they all drifted off to slumberland.

 

...for a moment. After everyone had fallen asleep, Aster tossed and turned, grimacing in her sleep. She gradually made more and more noise, until she cried out, waking herself and others up. 

Amaya was the first to see Aster sitting, clutching her chest, and said, "Did you have a nightmare Asy?"

Aster shook her head. "My soul hurts," she gasped, then slapped a hand over her mouth.

Amaya frowned, then said, "We need momma.... Momma Lily!" she shouted, making Aster wince and the other children sit bolt upright.

"What's wrong Ammy?" Raven asked, rubbing her eyes.

They all looked up when they heard footsteps upstairs, and Lily came hurrying down the stairs, Anne following slowly after. "What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Asy has soul pains!" Amaya said, pointing to Aster. Aster just glared at her sister.

Lily noticed it, and asked, "Are you in pain Aster?"

"I'm  _fine_ " Aster spat, but Raven shook her head.

"I heard her cry out as well. She woke us up."

"Maybe we should check it out?" Lily suggested, but Aster snapped.

"No! It's nothing!" she clutched her chest protectively. 

Lily walked over to her and knelt beside her. "You don't have to pull it out if you don't want to," she said quietly. "We're just concerned for you."

"I'm. fine." Aster said through clenched teeth.

Amaya frowned. "You aren't! You cried! That means you aren't okay!"

"Oh shut up freak, I'm not like you!" Aster shouted back.

Amaya shrank back at the tone, and in a small voice said, "Freak? I- what is that?"

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but Aster said, "Someone with a messed up soul like  _you!_ "

"Aster! That's enough," Lily said. Anne stood up from the stair she sat on, and called over, "Is that Aster or that other one?"

Lily sighed. "Aster." She turned back to Aster and said, "you do not talk to your sister like that, understand?"

"...fine," Aster muttered. 

"Say you're sorry," prompted Lily.

Aster gave her a black look, but turned to Amaya and said, "I...  _apologize_... sister."

Amaya just nodded, a brooding look on her face.

Lily sighed and got up. "If you don't want to discuss your pain Aster, I won't make you. But know you can if you want to, okay? I won't tattle on you," she said with a smile.

Aster just humphed and looked away. Lily sighed and turned to walk back upstairs.

 

"Momma Lily?" Amaya said.

Lily turned and said, "Yes sweetie? What is it?"

Amaya scrunched her face. "Does a weird soul make it hurt? Cause mine... mostly does..."

Lily paused, trying to think of what to say. "Soul...  _dfferences_... can sometimes cause pain, yes, but so can other factors. Did you wound it in any way?"

Amaya shook her head. "No, it's just patchy."

"Patchy?" Lily asked, not following.

Amaya pulled her soul out and held it in her outstretched hand. The red soul had visible darker "patches" sewn on it. Lily's eyes grew wide at the sight, and she was too horrified to speak.

Anne noticed the patchwork even at a distance, her sharp sight seeing where it almost seemed to tear at the soul, the almost-inflammation around the edges. She swallowed back her angry words- her mother deserved them, not the girl.

Lily responded first. "I-I'm afraid that may well cause you some pain," Lily said faintly.

Amaya nodded, putting her soul back. "And nightmares?"

"Nightmares?" Lily asked.

Amaya nodded again. "Yes, I have bad dreams alot. Is the patchness causing it?"

Lily shook her head. "It shouldn't... that's experiences..."

"Can you fix it?" Amaya said, looking hopeful.

Aster snorted. "She can't any more than she can fix Raven's skin. You guys were just born  _wrong."_

Lily glanced at Aster, frustrated, but didn't pick a fight. "You're different," she amended. "That isn't a  _bad_ thing," she said, looking sharply at Aster, "It's just how you are. But no sweetie, I can't fix souls."

Amaya sighed. "Oookkkaaayyy." She yawned enormously. "You're still awesome Momma Lily," she said sleepily.

Lili smiled. "Well thank you sweetheart. Now everyone, back to bed."

Raven and Nemesis had already half fallen back asleep by this point, but Amaya and Aster sat back down. Lily watched them for a moment, then climbed back up the stairs, Anne following suit.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town...

 

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Twilight demanded, grabbing her chest unconsciously.

 Godwin smiled. "Making sure she never threatens me again. Or, you. I see you feel pain too, how pathetic," she said, motioning to Twilight's hand.

Twilight looked down, and said, "I gave the child a fourth of my soul, of course I feel pain when she does."

Godwin raised an eyebrow. "Really? Interesting. All the more control I have over you two then."

Twilight glared at her, then said, "You could have killed her you know."

Godwin shrugged. "So what? I did not want her here,  _you_ did. I-"

Twilight cut her off. "I didn't want her here, she insisted!"

Godwin waved her hand. "Dearie, I don't give a shet. The point is, I don't want her here. Whether she lives or dies matters not to me." She narrowed her eyes again and added, "Maybe you'd die too, wouldn't that be nice?"

Twilight turned white. "You- you wouldn't, you still need me!"

Godwin smiled. "Do I? I have your formula, your knowledge... tell me dearie, why do you need me?"

Twilight was at a loss. She  _did_ have everything now. In one month she'd explained everything. Hell in one month she could make as many as five experiments, if she worked night and day! Godwin could start her research and....

Twilight blanked. What  _could_ she say? Godwin could make her perfect Masic... wait...  _perfect_...

"You don't know how to genetically engineer," Twilight said slowly. "You don't know how. You need me for your "perfect" human."

Godwin humphed. " _Who_ has the degrees here? You? Thought not. I can do it, it's simple."

"Have you ever tried?" challenged Twilight. "Have you even done it once? I have. Maybe not entirely successful-" Godwin snorted, to which Twilight glared in response, "Bur I  _have_ done it. You wouldn't know where to start."

"Okay then. Tell me," Godwin said, crossing her arms.

Twilight gave a wolfish smile. "And sacrifice my life? I think not  _Doctor._ "

Godwin just rolled her eyes and shocked Shadow again. Shadow convulsed on the floor, and Twilight grasped her chest, gasping for air. Then she reached out and grabbed Godwin, sucking the life out of her. Godwin dropped the remote, and Twilight dropped her. Both women panted for a moment, then came too. Godwin stood hunched over, then she raised her head and gave Twilight an evil glare.

"You... dare... lay a hand on  _me!_ " Godwin yelled, straightening and swinging her arm towards her. Twilight caught it, and punched Godwin straight in the face.

The woman reeled back, and screamed. "I'll kill you for that!" she started to press the remote, when Shadow hurled herself on her, pinning Godwin to the floor.

"No... more..." she hissed in Godwin's ear. "Or you  _die_." Amassing her magic, Shadow pressed her hand on Godwin's back, pulling her soul from her body. 

The sickly yellow soul beat faintly in Shadow's fist, and Godwin suddenly froze under her. Shadow smiled. "Good then. This should be easy."

She made a move to crush the soul, when Twilight reached out a soul. "No! Don't kill her!"

"Give me one reason why not?!" Shadow retorted, when suddenly Godwin bucked under her. Shadow went spilling off onto the floor, but she kept a grip on Godwin's soul. Godwin started to reach for her remote, when Shadow squeezed her soul. She held out for a moment, struggling to move. Then she gave in and  _screamed_.

"Now you know what it's like,  _bitch_ ," Shadow hissed. Then she rolled her eyes up to Twilight and said, "Grab my soul."

"What?" Twilight said, not following.

"I said,  _grab my soul!_ Do it woman!" Shadow yelled.

Twilight hurried over and pulled Shadow's soul from her chest, the chip resting on the top of it. "Now what?"

Godwin figured it out first, scrambling to her feet and knocking into Twilight. Twilight went falling to the ground, but to her credit she threw Shadow's soul back to her. Shadow caught it in her other hand.

Godwin got ready to kick Twilight when Shadow squeezed her soul again, sending her crashing down. "Now, get the chip you moron!" Shadow yelled at Twilight, and Twilight struggled to her feet.

"Right, right, I'm on it!" Twilight replied, scrambling over. She carefully removed the chip, and stuck it none-too-gently onto Godwin's soul. Godwin groaned from the floor, and made a motion toward's getting up.

"Not so fast," Shadow said, reabsorbing her soul. "Now we decide. Do we give her soul back at all?"

Twilight started to instinctively reply no, when she stopped to think. "Well... it  _would_ be good leverage."

Shadow nodded. "And we can remotely shock it now. Just need to steal a remote-"

"I can copy it," Twilight interrupted. "It's child's play to me."

Shadow nodded. "Right. So we can keep this doctor in line."

Godwin glared at them. "Do that and Raven  _dies."_

"Then you die," Shadow said coldly. "And you care too much about your head for that, doncha doc?" she said with a wolfish smile.

""You decide Godwin," Twilight said coldly. "Can you live under our power? Or will you force our hand? You decide."


	36. Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One destroyed, one preserved, one altered....

"I choose... to kill you!" Godwin said, lunging Shadow. Shadow stumbled backwards, dropping the soul in the process. Godwin fell on her, putting her hands around her throat. Shadow gurgled, struggling to push Godwin off of her, when suddenly Godwin stiffened, then went limp. 

Twilight stood to the side, pushing a button on Godwin's remote. Shadow pushed Godwin off her, and said, "Did you kill her?"

Twilight paused. "I'm not sure... is her soul still there?"

Shadow nodded, looking at the soul sitting on the floor, still beating. "She must just be unconscious..."

Twilight heaved a sigh. "Good. Now we seriously need to plan what to do with her."

"Can't we just report her?" Shadow asked.

Twilight shook her head. "We would be accused to. Then..."

Shadow sighed. "Then we're toast. Right. But it doesn't seem like Godwin will agree...."

"No..." Twilight said, sitting down with a plop. "Damn it. How did we  _get_ in this situation?"

"By being morons?" Shadow replied.

Twilight ignored her, deep in thought. "We could hold her soul captive... hide it so she can't find it, and shock it remotely...."

" _No_ ," Shadow said emphatically. "She'll just report us if we try. And we won't really kill her..."

"Won't we?" Twilight said, giving her a stare. "I've killed before Shadow, I can do it again."

"That was different," Shadow protested. "Those were just experiments-"

Twilight cut her off. "No. Not just experiments. How exactly do you think I ended up in the black market?"

Shadow just. Stared at her. "What the funk have you done."

Twilight looked at her steadily as she said, "I was a doctor. Paid to heal known murderers... or kill them, depending on the contract. Depending on the client. Some mob bosses would pay quite a bit for an "accident" on the cutting table."

Shadow was rendered momentarily speechless. "How could you... what??"

"I did what I had to to survive," Twilight said. "And I will  _do_ what I have to to survive."

She got up, and picked Godwin's soul off the floor. She examined it. "You know, I never did figure out how to transfer a soul from one body to another. I believe that was my flaw with Dusk. But if I can clone Godwin..." she started to squeeze the soul. "Make an exact copy, then she need never know... and with a different soul, perhaps she'd not come after us..."

Shadow stared at her in horror. "You can't. You won't! You can't just kill someone and make a copy!"

"Can't I?" Twilight said, staring at Shadow. "Didn't I do that with you?"

"What?" Shadow asked, confused.

"You really think you're the original baby? She died years ago. Her soul remains, yes, but her  _body_ was broken. I eventually disposed  of the decayed thing- Father never did figure out a proper stasis tank. I did, later. But I never could  _transfer_ a soul. And I couldn't revive your old body. So I cloned you, made a new one..." she looked to the side. "It wasn't perfect. You were weak, genetically messed up. I was just starting with making humans, I wasn't  _good_ at it. But I made a decent clone, I think. Except for your eyes," she said with a frown. "They were blue, like mine; not yellow. We were almost twins, once."

Shadow just stared at her in open-mouth horror. "So I'm not... not even the real Shadow?! Just a stupid clone?! What the  _funk_ Twilight! What kind of monster are you!"  _And what does that make me?_ she wondered.

Twilight stared at her with hard eyes. "A monster who will do anything to achieve her goals. Including murder," she said, squeezing Godwin's soul until it shattered. Yellow dust rained down, gradually disappearing. Shadow just stared at it wide-eyed.

"Now," said Twilight, "We need to make a new body, with a new soul. Then we can send Godwin out..."

"But the memories will still be gone!" Shadow blurted out.

Twilight looked at her with a gleam in her eye. "We still have your baby soul... I do believe Father had it identified as a mind-transfer ability..."

Shadow stared at her. "You wouldn't  _dare_ -"

She was cut off as Twilight hit the button again, and she blacked out. Before she did, she saw Twilight hunched over, grasping her own soul. Shadow smiled.  _At least this hurts you too..._

 

When she came to, she was back at the house, her body strapped to the metal table she  _thought_ was a desk. Now she realized it was an  _operating table_. "You won't get away with this," she whispered.

Twilight, who was studying a small amber soul, turned to face her. "Won't I? Will you tell anyone and jeopardize your sisters?"

Shadow just spat at her, hatred burning in her eyes. "I thought you had changed. I thought you were good now!"

"I am!" Twilight retorted. "I  _had_ to get rid of Godwin! She was going to tell the authorities, and then where would be you?!"

"You don't have to experiment on me! And you could have worked a deal with Godwin!"

"I  _did_ work a deal, she wouldn't listen!" Twilight said, waving her arms and nearly dropping the Shadow's baby-soul. She caught herself though, and said quieter, "As for the soul, Shadow, you'll be better with it. You're shard of a soul isn't enough, I know. I feel the ache you always feel. This," she said, holding up the soul, "should help with that."

"And you'll be able to use me," Shadow muttered.

Twilight sighed. "I admit that's what finally convinced me to try it. I can't get caught, I can't..."

Shadow just stared at her. "I'm starting to think you should be," she said.

Twilight paused, as though considering it. Then she shook her head. "No. I must preserver..."

Shadow sighed through clenched teeth. "Have you thought that maybe another family would be better than you?"

"Can you think of any?" Twilight shot back. Shadow fell silent. "I thought so."

"There's got to be one," she said to Twilight's back.

"I know," Twilight said quietly. "I'm looking for one, okay? Once I know where you kids can stay, I'll turn myself in."

"Seriously?" Shadow said, craning her head up.

"Seriously. But until I can fix my mistakes, it won't happen," Twilight said.

Shadow's head hit the table. "Then it'll be doomsday. You  _can't_ fix all your mistakes."

"Well I can try," Twilight said stubbornly. She walked over to Shadow, and slowly extracted her soul. "Now, let's start. And it's your choice- awake or sedated."

"Awake," Shadow said automatically. "I don't trust you."

Twilight smiled. "Good girl, you shouldn't. Never trust anyone who'd experiment on you."

 

With that, she turned her back and got to work.

She held Shadow's soul in one hand, and the baby soul in another. "Now," she said, "I don't have my equipment to hold these in place. So I'll have to do it the old fashioned way."

She placed the two souls on the table, and Shadow noticed to her annoyance that the baby soul was about the same size as her current soul. It was honestly pathetic. 

"Now," Twilight said, interrupting Shadow's thoughts, "we need to make sure both souls are healthy. Well, not about to dust. For this, we need to hook them up to monitors," she said, sticking lines into both the souls. Shadow winced when she did, and wondered just how bad the actual fusion would feel. 

"Next, we need to actually join the two souls together before fusion," Twilight said, picking up a needle and thread.

 _I really don't need this play-by-play_ she thought, before letting out a scream. Twilight had pierced her soul with the needle, and now began to sew the two souls together, back-to-back.

"You could have been sedated if you wanted," Twilight said, not stopping her work as Shadow continued to scream and writhe on the table. "Or can, now. Do you want to?"

Shadow forced herself to be coherent enough to shout "Funk you!" at Twilight, who just shrugged.

"Guess not," she said, going back to her work.

Outwardly, she looked calm, but inwardly, Twilight was telling herself  _Stay calm, stay steady, if your hand slips it'll be disastrous, you have to stay calm..._

Meanwhile Shadow just thought  _Let it end please Gods let it END I can't bear this I can't I CAN'T!_

The feeling was like a sharp dagger growing through her entire body, and then a fiery, binding cord following it. Her breathing was ragged, more so as the thread passed through her lungs, closing them up- or it felt that way. Her heart beat quickly, erratically, paining her with every beat. She looked down, expecting to see blood pouring out of the holes the daggers passed through, but all she saw was her clenched body, muscles tense as steel wire. She screamed louder as the dagger shot through her right eye, momentarily blinding her. She sobbed breathlessly, begged and screamed at Twilight to stop, to just  _stop!_

 

After what seemed like hours, the two souls were completely sewn together along their outer edges, two little hearts pressed back-to-back. Twilight sighed, dropping the needle and moping her face. "How are you...?" she tentatively asked Shadow.

Shadow just breathed heavily through clenched teeth, still crying. She didn't dignify Twilight with a response, and just focused on not screaming all the more.

"...you should have asked to be sedated. But I can't now, your heart rate is far too erratic. Now for the hard part..."

"That was the easy part?!" Shadow shouted, forcing open her eyes to look at Twilight.

Twilight nodded. "The sewing is easy, and rarely causes problems. The hard part is the fusion... it worked on Aster, but..."

"You mean this could kill me?!"

"...it's possible... but it shouldn't. Our souls are comparable, we're sisters after all."

Shadow stared her like she was mad. "What difference does that make?! You could kill me, and you're  _okay_ with that?!"

Twilight shrugged. "I could always re-make you and transplant your brain so the new Shadow remembers."

Shadow stared at her. "You are mad. You can't actually be serious."

"I'm serious," Twilight said in a cold tone. "Now brace yourself, this will hurt."

 

She put her hands around the joined soul, and activated her magic. Her hands glowed purple, and inside the souls energy swirled. Twilight's own soul started to tear, trying to return to it's master, so Twilight quickly acted. Using the energy in the baby soul as a "container", she suddenly shot it into Shadow's borrowed soul.

Shadow  _screamed_ to fell the heavens, her voice echoing in the empty house. Her voice started to break, the vocal cords not able to stand the strain, but still Shadow screamed on, unable to stop, her mind awash with pure pain. Everything narrowed to one point- something wrong, something  _terrible_ was happening to her soul, and she couldn't stop it. She felt like a giant spike had been driven into her body, skewering her from top to bottom. She was in so much pain  she couldn't even cry, couldn't even  _breathe_. Her heart beat, faster and faster, until it suddenly flatlined.

Twilight looked over from the souls. "Shadow? Shadow!"

She quickly dropped the soul in a container, to keep it from separating, and rushed over to Shadow. The duel-soul twisted and writhed in the container, the purple of Shadow's soul slowly starting to flicker out.

Twilight raced to Shadow's side, and laid her hands on her. A jolt of magical energy passed through her, make Shadow jolt. Twilight kept it up, pouring more and more of her life into Shadow, until she gave a sudden gasp of air.

Twilight collapsed to the ground, utterly exhausted. She hadn't lost part of her soul, but she'd almost cracked it with the effort. 

Twilight slowly got up and looked at Shadow. She was asleep- likely unconscious- but she breathed evenly, if shallowly. Then she walked over to examine the soul. 

It had stabilized into a swirled blue-and-purple color, not as combined as Aster's, more like a bi-colored soul. Twilight gently took it out of the container, and examined it to see if it was stable. It held for a minute, but then started to collapse. Twilight quickly placed it back in the container before it shattered completely. 

"She won't accept it," Twilight muttered. "But she has to. The procedure is over, and her soul cannot survive alone..."

Twilight glanced over at her sister-daughter. "Please, Shadow. Be strong... come back to me..."


	37. Who Is In Control?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We flash back to another whose soul is in turmoil...

_"I'm bigger than my body..."_

A girl sat in a dark plane, and blinked and looked around. She felt like someone was watching here, beyond the reach of the shadows. But who?

She heard the sound of far-away laughter, and turned around. A face appeared for a moment, then vanished. Chills ran up her spine. What was here with her?"

 

_"I'm colder than this home"_

The girl felt the feeling on fingers on her shoulder, and a chill ran up her spine. "Who are you?" she called, but received only laughter in returned.

She stood and twirled around, trying to catch a glimpse of the figure. She didn't, but she felt the spectral feeling of a knife running across her stomach. She hunched over, scared.

"What do you want?" she called out, voice trembling. "Speak, phantom, I command you!"

 

" _I'm meaner than my demons..._ "

"Aster" a voice whispered in her ear, and she whirled around. She caught a glimpse of a spectral figure, who smiled at her coldly. "Aster. Please to make you acquaintance. I am Gaster."

Aster stumbled back, and whispered, "No. No, you can't be. You're not  _alive_ , you're just a part of me."

Gaster smiled at her. "I assure you little one, I am very much alive. And I plan to  _stay_ alive. This is  _my_ soul," he said, stepping closer to her.

 

" _I'm bigger than these bones"_

Gaster towered over her, as tall as Mother, if not taller. Aster gulped. "Why... why do you look..."

"Bigger?" Gaster replied. "Because, dear sister, I have the lion's share of our twin soul. You are just a foreign invader, a parasite." He flicked her on the head. 

"What- what do you want?" Aster asked, voice trembling.

Gaster smiled. "I want you to die."

 

_"And all the kids cried out "please stop you're scaring me!""_

"What?!" Aster shouted, stumbling back. "Why do you want me dead?!"

"Because," he said, voice starting to glitch, "this soul belongs to  _me_ , you are merely an  _invader._ And invader I am determined to oust!" he said, grabbing Aster's shoulders. 

"Please, don't hurt me!" Aster cried, eyes wide. Gaster merely smiled.

 

" _I can't help this awful energy"_

Aster cried out as a jolt of magic ripped through her, shrinking her farther. "What are you doing?!"

Gaster just tisked at her. "Dear sister, what did you think my magical ability was? I have time manipulation as my core ability.  _You_ were the regeneratrt, not I. I am merely reverting you to your former form."

"You can't- you'll kill me!"

He smiled. "That is precisely the idea. With you out of the way, I can finally walk again."

"But this is my body! You can't do that!" She tried to connect to her sleeping body, force it awake. She closed her eyes tightly, but when she opened them again, all she saw was Gaster's smiling face.

"Oh sister, did you really think that would work? Don't you see...

 

_Who is in Control?_

* * *

 

Gaster woke up, and smiled up at the ceiling. He must act carefully, unless he arouse the suspicion of the adults. He stretched, getting used to the feeling of the body being  _his_. 

He looked around, and saw Raven awake as well. "Good morning sister," he said in Aster's voice, careful to keep it from glitching as his was wont to do.

Raven gave a sleepy wave, and said, "Hello Aster. You feeling okay? Your eyes are flickering."

Gaster passed a hand over his face, wiping away the residual magic that turned them green. "I'm am alright," he said, "my soul just has a small pain."

Raven frowned. "You sure you don't want Lily to check it out?"

"No!" Gaster shouted, his voice glitching. Raven fell back, hurt.

"Hey, just asking! Why are you so defensive?"

"I am not being defensive!" Gaster said. "I just do not wish for that woman to be prying is all!"

"she's not prying, she's worried!" Ravern protested. 

"What wrong?" Amaya asked, raising her sleeping head. "Why are Asy and Ray-ray shouting?"

"They're bickering over Aster's soul,  _again_ ," Nemesis said with an eye roll. She got up. "I don't know bout you all, but I'm getting breakfast. Coming?"

"I am!" Amaya said, bounding up. Nemesis laughed, and the two walked upstairs. 

"I am  _fine_ ," Gaster said to his sister. "I do not require your assistance or concern, sister."

Raven gave Gaster a curious look, and said, "Okay... Aster. Cummon, let's get breakfast." She stood up, and walked upstairs.

 

Gaster allowed a smile for himself. They didn't suspect a thing. He got up, and walked upstairs himself, spirits high.

 

Meanwhile...

 

In their shared mindspace, Aster hit the "screen" that showed what was happening in the real world. "No! Raven come on! You gotta see it isn't me!"

Gaster laughed from behind her, and put a hand on her head. "They suspect not a thing, sister. Soon enough, you will be gone... and they'll just be  _me_."

Aster looked up at Gaster, now only reaching his knees. Gaster had been forced to stop shrinking her when their soul started to dissolve, but she knew he would continue soon. She looked at the screen. They had to figure it out. They  _had_ too...

 

 


	38. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow goes over her memories, but they don't seem to be her's at all...

In great darkness, a figure floated, curled up in a little ball. Slowly, it opened it's eyes, and started to look around.  _Who... who am I?_ it wondered.

It could see it was a girl, that was plain. But it's identity remained a mystery.

Slowly, the figure uncurled, and floated through the darkness.  _Where... where am I?_ it thought.

There seemed to be a brightness in the distance. It floated towards it... and as the brightness solidified into images, voices, sounds, it realized who it was.  _Shadow. I'm Shadow..._

 

* * *

 

_Shadow landed in a laboratory, where two women in white lab coats were standing around an incubation tube, in which floated a blob-like figure. She floated down to stand next to them, and examined the women curiously. One was tall, with sharp features and icy-blond hair. The other came up to her shoulder, and had pale features and inky hair._

"Shadow, would you check the concentration of sodium in the blob?" Godwin asked. 

"Sure, Godwin," Shadow replied, taking a syringe and pulling some liquid from the blob.

_Shadow watched, curious. So the dark-haired one was her. Shadow. And the other... the images came flooding back. Yes, Doctor Godwin... the one holding us prisoner..._

Shadow took the sample and tested it. She frowned. "Sodium content is .5 mg too low. As I told you," she said with a glare.

Godwin frowned. "Any more sodium and the fetus won't survive, Masics cannot stand so much."

"But it's  _necessary_ ," shadow countered. "Without it the body never forms!"

_Why do you care? Shadow wondered. I thought I hated this project, it's sick, it's WRONG!_

_She floated over to the other Shadow and put a hand on her shoulder, but phased right through. Shadow, shadow, can you hear me?! she shouted, but the other Shadow ignored her._

_The memory played on._

"Or maybe you just sabotaged it?" Godwin said with a thin smile.

"Sabotage?! I'm as invested in this as you!" Shadow shouted, then drew herself up short the second she did.

_Shadow flinched, remembering the pain. What had she said? WHY had she said that? She hated this project! Right...?_

Godwin merely smiled. "I do believe you are. How like your sister you are."

Twilight looked up from her notes at the mention of her name. "Leave me out of it will you? I have work to do."

_Some help you are, Shadow thought bitterly. You never help me._

"Sure dearie," Godwin replied. "Now Shadow, let's get back to work. You said we need more sodium...?"

Shadow sighed and grudgingly returned to her work. Inwardly she was conflicted, though.  _Why am I helping them so much...?_

* * *

 

"No, stop! You're gunna kill it!" Shadow shouted, bowling Godwin aside and taking over the controls.

_Shadow blinked her eyes, surprised by the change of memory. She saw herself standing over a computer terminal, rapidly punching in different commands._ _What am I doing? she thought. Why do I care if it dies? It's just... an experiment..._

Godwin stumbled, then straightened and said, "You  _dare_ to touch me, pig!" _Sh_ _adow smiled. Yes, go beat up Godwin!_

Shadow ignored her, manipulating the controls. "You were going to _electrocute_  the thing you moron!" She types in some commands quickly, and then stepped back.

Godwin advanced on her. "I was giving it the spark of life!"

"That's what I'm here for!" Shadow snapped. "I always did that! Until I figured out how to make it come alive by itself, something  _you_ seem incapable of grasping.

_Shadow shook her head, confused. She did that? When did she do that? She couldn't remember..._

Godwin just glared at her. "Okay Ms. Scientist, how did you do it?"

Shadow explained quickly, but started to look confused as she did. "Then I added... what was it... potassium? No, that isn't right...."

"It's magnesium," Twilight called from across the room, crossing over to them. "And  _you_ didn't do that Shadow,  _I_ did. I didn't realize you listened so much."

_What? Twilight did that? But I was the monster scientist, right? I'm the one who messes everything up, right?_

Shadow shook her head, her soul aching. "But I'm you _,"_ she muttered, so quietly the others didn't hear. She was confused...

* * *

 "The fetus is about to terminate!" Godwin shouted at Twilight and Shadow, who were working on the formula... again. The two woman snapped their heads up, and said simultaneously, "Get outta the way!" and raced over.

_We act in unison... Shadow thought. Clone. I'm her clone. Except the eyes...._

Twilight plunged her hands into the solution they kept the babe in, and pulled it out. The computer showed the vital signs fluctuating, meaning it would soon die. Again. It was their third experiment, and the best so far...

"Let me heal it!" Shadow shouted. "You're too tired Twilight, you haven't slept all week!"

_Why do I care? It's just... an experiment... right?_

Twilight shook her head. "You'll kill yourself trying, your soul is too weak!"

"I'm stronger than you!" Shadow snapped. "Let me try!" 

"No!" shouted Twilight, her hands lighting up. "I won't lose you too!"

"I don't care if I die, I don't matter!" Shadow shouted in return, her soul giving a pang inside her.

_Shadow hung her head. She didn't... she really didn't matter... she was just... a useless clone... to weak... to even save a child..._

Twilight started to respond, when she went pale and fell over, dropping the experiment. It hung by it's tubes for a second, then fell on Twilight with a plop.

Shadow raced over to it, trying to re-connect the tubes and revive it, but it was too late. She could feel the babe dead in her hands, it's life energy all gone. "No," she whispered. "No!"

She threw the dead child at Godwin, and screamed, "This is your fault! All your experiments made it unstable! You killed it!"

Godwin's eyes flashed. "No," she said. "You did. You should have taken over from Twilight. You're her, aren't you? You should have done the job.

_I'm... Twilight... I'm just... apart of her... I... I..._

 

_The light faded away, leaving the figure drifting in the dark. Then slowly, it started to disappear..._


	39. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow thinks over how she overtake Twilight's role, and falls deeper into believing she's Twilight, when a figure appears...

"Where's momma?" a little voice asked, and a pair of orangy eyes looked pleadingly up at Raven.

"She's in the lab," Raven said, but Amaya cut her off.

"No, not doccy, mommy! Momma Shadow!"

Raven scrunched up her face. "She isn't our mom...."

"She said she was!" Amaya said, pouting.

Raven thought for a second, then suddenly laughed. "Oh! That was a joke Ammy, she's just our older sister."

"Oh..." Amaya said, looking away. She scrunched up her face, then brightened and said, "Then where big sis Shadow?"

Raven laughed. "She's upstairs. Come on..." she said, taking Amaya's hand and trotting upstairs.

 

 _She thought I was her mother_ Shadow thought. She hadn't seen the event, but Raven had described it well enough. 

Shadow gave a wry smile and thought  _I may as well be_.

 

Another memory jumped to mind.

 

"Shadow, can you get Aster?" Raven called across to her, her voice barely heard above the thin wail of the baby Aster.

"It's your turn to change her!" Shadow yelled back, looking up from her book. 

Then she saw Raven tangled up in a web of solid blood, Amaya giggling nearby.

Shadow sighed and closed her book. "Right, I'll get her, then I'll get  _you_ ," she said.

 

She picked up her baby sister and took her to the bathroom, quickly changing and cleaning her up. Aster still kept crying though, so Shadow sighed and carried her our to the lab again.

She walked over to Twilight, and stuck Aster out to her. "Here, you calm her this time."

Twilight looked up, startled, then looked at Shadow irritably. "Can't you take care of your sisters like I asked? You're grown up Shadow, you can manage that," she said.

"But you're the mom," Shadow grumbled, but she walked away.

Since when did Twilight take care of them anyways?

 

 _She didn't even notice Aster's screams... it's a miracle I survived childhood_.

Aster had eventually settled, and Shadow managed to convince Amaya to let Raven go. Later, Shadow once again cooked dinner, as Twilight worked far into the night.

_I might as well had been their mom, for all the work I did..._

 

_..._

 

_I did the job Twilight should have done... I raised the kids... I should... I should go on for them, shouldn't I?_

 

But something filled her with dread. 

She didn't want to leave the others to fend for themselves, but...

 

_If I'm their mom..._

 

_I'm just Twilight, aren't I?_

 

"No," a voice said.

Shadow looked up and around. Who said that...?

"You aren't Twilight. You're  _me_ ," it said.

And from the voice, a small figure approached. She was light blue, and barely came up to Shadow's knee. But Shadow could see a kind of wisdom in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

The figured smiled. "I'm you, silly. Your  _true_ soul."

 

Shadow stared down at the figure, and blinked. "My... true soul? But... how can you speak, you're an infant!"

The figure chuckled. "You aren't! And I share your mind now, so."

Shadow shook her head. "This can't- this doesn't make sense."

The figure put a hand on her, and Shadow looked down. "Think of me like your sense of integrity talking."

Shadow thought for a minute, then said, "You're just... a voice in my head. Right. Right, of course, this whole place is in my head..."

"Now you're getting it!" the figure said, beaming. "Now, down to business," she said, growing serious.

 

"You aren't Twilight," the figure said. "You're  _me_ , you're  _you_. You can't be someone else!"

"But..." Shadow said. "I'm just her clone! Her soul!"

The figure shook it's said. "You're  _my_ clone silly! Remember? As for the soul thing..." it scrunched up it's face.

"Did you make Raven?" it asked. 

"No..." Shadow said.

"Did you make Aster, Amaya? The lost experiments?" 

"No..."

"Did you revive Dusk?"

"Hell no!"

"Then how can you be Twilight?" the figure said, crossing it's arms.

"I... but..." Shadow said, looking away. "But I still have her soul," she whispered. "Doesn't that... just make me a copy of her?"

"...I hate that you haven't had me before this," the figure said, frowning, "But you  _aren't her_. Soul aside, you act differently-"

"No I don't! I keep acting exactly like her!" Shadow shouted, tears suddenly coming to her eyes. "I keep doing what she did! I keep helping her! I- I hate it! I'm becoming  _just like her!!_ "

 

"Do you want to?" the figure asked.

Shadow blinked, wiped the tears from her face. "...no. No, I don't. I don't want to be anything like her. But... I can't help it...."

"...you can't help being her sister," the figure said. "You are. I am. You'll be similar because of that. But," it said, grabbing Shadow's hand and looking up at her curious eyes, "You  _can_ choose to do differently. You don't have to make Twilight's same mistakes."

"...I don't, do I..." Shadow muttered. "But what... what does that mean...? What should I do...?" she said, looking at the little figure.

"You know what to do," the figure said simply. 

"The opposite of what Twilight would do," Shadow said.

The figure shook it's head vehemently. "No no no! What  _you_ would do! Think. Godwin's dead, Twilight's just operated on you. What will you do?"

"...I'd..." Shadow said, looking to the side. 

 

She paused, and slowly her outline grew stronger as she thought. She thought of the kids, Raven, Amaya, Aster. She thought of what had happened to them, what  _would_ happen to them if Twilight was allowed to continue. "It may split us up..." she said slowly, "But...:

 

She looked up, and saw a white hole, through which she could hear Twilight dimly calling for her. Shadow took a deep breathe, and said, 

 

"I'm going to turn her in."


	40. Did you think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow wakes up, and declares her intention to imprison Twilight...

Shadow blinked her eyes open to see Twilight snoozing in a chair next to her. Craning her head to the side, she saw her soul in a container, hooked up to many tubes and wires.  _No wonder it took me so long to wake up_ she thought.  She paused, then thought,  _Must have been pretty touch-and-go if she's using THAT many tubes._

She started to attempt to move, when a shooting pain ran through her. She groaned through clenched teeth, automatically rubbing her chest where her soul should be. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breathe.

She could feel the phantom pains of the needles stuck into her soul, felt them skewering her skin.  _They aren't real. It's just my soul. I'm fine. I'm fine..._

She checked Twilight again, then slowly got up, suppressing another groan. She hobbled over to the container, and carefully started to disconnect the wires from her new soul. 

As each wire fell, her soul felt better- but as the searing pain receded, a dull ache took it's place. She could see holes where the instruments had gone, injuries to her soul that only time would heal.  _Thanks Twilight_ she thought.

She had just finished removing the wires and started to absorb her soul through her hand, when an alarm went off. "Shit!" she said, looking for the source of the noise. The monitor machine, of course. She quickly went to unplug it, but as she did she saw Twilight stir.

 _So much for sneaking out,_ she thought, as Twilight sleepily look up at Shadow, her eyes widening as she recognized what exactly she was looking out.

 

"Shadow! You're awake! Thank the gods... how are you feeling? Are you in pain? Your soul..." she trailed off, noticing it was gone from it's container. 

"I'm fine, no thanks to you," Shadow said curtly, trying to ignore the overwhelming ache of her injured soul. Twilight didn't buy it.

"Your in incredible pain... here, let me get you hooked up to some morphine..." Twilight muttered, turning to her boxes of supplies.

"No!" exploded Shadow. Twilight looked surprised and turned back, and Shadow said quieter, "No. I need to be able to think. Besides, it's soul pain. You  _know_ drugs don't help with that," she said.

Twilight looked away. "I know... but I thought..."

"You thought you could drug me senseless," Shadow said. Twilight's flinch said everything.

"N-no," she stammered, "I just want you to be pain-free!"

 

Shadow took a step towards her. "Sure Twilight. Just like you just wanted to stop Godwin? You just want to bump me off too."

Twilight glared. "I tried to  _save_ you, not kill her," she retorted.

Shadow gave a thin smile. "But I'm inconvenient now, aren't I? Because you know what I'm going to do."

"You're going to report me," Twilight said flatly. Shadow nodded.

"You aren't getting away with murder  _again_. Not on my watch."

"Might I point out that you are complicit? You talked about murdering her more than I did!"

"I don't care!" Shadow exploded. "I don't want to be you!"

 

Twilight's face hardened. "Not me, huh? Then who are you, Shadow?"

Shadow took a deep breathe. "Someone who has more integrity than you ever will."

Twilight smiled thinly. "You know they'll investigate the labs. They'll see you performing the experiments as well, your detailed notes on what we did."

"I don't care," Shadow said. She clenched her fists. "I'd rather go to jail than keep up this lie."

Twilight shook her head. "Do you have a clue what they'll do to us? Prison is a  _minimum_. We could get killed for it."

Shadow flinched. She hadn't considered that...

 

Twilight put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen sister. We can't turn ourselves in. Not after all we've done. Think of the children! What will they do without us?"

"Go to the Firehearts'," Shadow retorted. "Or someone like them."

"They're experiments. They'll be studied. I doubt they'll ever be allowed normal lives."

"You don't know that though!" Shadow exploded. 

"And you don't know the consequences of reporting us! You're being so high-and-mighty, but you haven't thought at all! You just want to be proven right!"

"So what?!" Shadow shouted in response. "At least this way no one else gets hurt!"

Twilight's face hardened. "So you don't care what happens to you sisters? Do they not matter?"

"Do you really think they'll be any better under your care? I raised them more than you ever did!"

"And you won't be able to, after this. You'll be locked up with me."

Shadow looked away. "That's a chance I'm willing to take. Goodbye, Twilight."

 

She turned and started to walk away, when Twilight said coldly, "I was afraid you'd be this way. I'm afraid I really can't allow that," she said, and Shadow arched back as electricity coursed through her body. She collapsed, and everything went black....

 


	41. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight needs the kids back, but Anne isn't letting her go that easily...

"Godwin did what?" Anne asked, rubbing her forehead as she waited for a response from the phone.

"She took Shadow and ran off!" Twilight said, her voice panicky. "I need to get the children, now. We have to dissappear."

"Wait- slow down," Anne said. "Look, why don't you go to the police? They-"

"No!" burst Twilight. "I can't! You know- it's too risky. If they found out... please, just bring the children over to the house. Please."

 

Anne hesitated. From all that she'd learned, she wasn't sure Twilight was telling the truth. She could hear real panic in her voice, but...

"...Twilight. What happened to Amaya's soul?" she asked.

 

On the other end of the line, Twilight flinched.  _No no no, not now, please, I can't deal with this now..._  

She thought quickly. "Her soul was born with holes in it- I was afraid she wouldn't survive. So I sewed on pieces of a comparable soul..."

 

Anne facepalmed. She couldn't be sure if Twilight was telling the truth or not, it seemed like something she would do. "Twilight. A doctor. Have you  _ever_ considered taking the children to a doctor?"

"I didn't want to be caught..." Twilight said. "I can't afford to. So please. Godwin will likely sick the feds on me. Please, I need the children,  _now_."

 

Anne paused. "What do you plan on doing with them?" she asked, her tone edged with suspicion.

Twilight heard it over the phone, and felt her heart stop. "I... know some people," she said slowly. "They'll help us disappear."

Anne blinked. "Twilight. Who are these people?"

Twilight thought. "I- don't make me answer that Ms. Fireheart."

 

Anne sighed, rubbing her forehead. She thought for a long moment, then said, "Twilight. Give me one good reason I shouldn't report you to the authorities."

 

 

Twilight paused. Should she...? No, it was too risky. What if she didn't cave? But...

 

Anne had her own dark past.

 

 

"Because if you do, I'll report  _you_ ," Twilight said.

 

 

Anne stood stock still, eyes widened. "H-how do you know?" she said. Then, angrily, "So you're blackmailing me?!"

"If I have to," Twilight said coldly. "Remember, you did this to yourself Ms. Fireheart. I don't want to hurt you. But I  _do_ want my children back."

"How. Do. You. Know," Anne said through clenched teeth. "Do you-"

"-work for those people? No. But the person you mauled came across my table."

"Table?"

"I'm a doctor Ms. Fireheart. I heal those society would otherwise cast aside. Including the one  _you_ killed."

"How. How  _dare_ you! He was a monster! How could you justify that?!" Anne exploded. 

"Because if I didn't, I'd never be able to support myself," Twilight stated.

"Money? You consider money more important than children's lives?!"

 

"No," she said slowly. "I consider  _my_ children's lives more important than anything else. Even if it means helping a child slaver."

"He was more than that," Anne spat. "He forced them to fight, for show! He forced them to  _kill!_ Do you know what Nemesis had to do?! And you'd  _help_ someone like that?!"

"I don't question the patients, merely treat them," Twilight responded. "I never know what they did. I only knew that  _you_ were the one who hurt him. And unless you want me to go to the police..."

"Do you really think I care more about myself than the safety of  _your_ children?" Anne spat. "If you think I'll let a moraless monster like you-"

"Oh, I have no doubt you'll sacrifice yourself. But what about Nemesis?"

 

Anne froze. "You wouldn't."

"She's a mass murderer," Twilight said mercilessly. "Oh, I know the mob covered up their tracks well, but they'll ask you why you did it. Why you attacked this random person. Will you be able to hide it? Why you took Nemesis in? What she was running from? What you were trying to hide? They haven't forgotten about her Anne, the gang. They're still looking for her. And for  _you_."

"You. You would tell them about  _me?_ " Anne said. "That's- that's murder! You'll get Nemesis murdered!"

"Well, I don't have many options now do I? I need to ensure you stay quiet," Twilight said. "So..."

 

Anne didn't speak for a minute, but when she did, her voice was filled with hatred. "You- you don't even deserve to be called a  _human_. Fine," she spat, "I'll drop off the kids. But you better run, Twilight. Did you think the police didn't know? What Nemesis did? What  _I_ did? You're wrong. They know."

 

It was Twilight's turn to freeze. "But... how...?"

"Do I still have Nemesis?" Anne finished. "Because you don't know a key fact. That mob member? He  _kidnapped_ Nemesis. I killed him to get her  _back_. And as you know, I didn't intentionally kill him at all. If he'd gone to a  _real_ hospital instead of running, he'd be fine. So the police have no hold over me. Nemesis is in  _protective custody_. I need only tell them that you threatened us and they'll make us disappear."

 

 

"How fast can they move? If I put the hit out on you, they'll get you within an hour. Will the police move that fast?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Anne said. "Anything to keep the children safe from  _you_."

 

Twilight went silent. She didn't hang up the phone, but she stopped talking.

 

Anne heard Twilight slam a car door, and Nemesis' voice in the background. "Hello Ms. Stein, how are- AHH!"

"Nemesis? Nemesis!" Anne cried out, rushing to the window. Twilight stood outside, the inert body of Nemesis in her arms.

 

Anne flung the door open and shouted, "Let go of her you monster!"

Twilight stared her down, freezing Anne with her eyes. "You move, and Nemesis dies. Mechanoids are so vulnerable to electricity," she said, casually waving her taser. "Now, children, get in the car," she said, looking past Anne.

 

Anne turned and saw the children behind her, staring at the scene. "Twilight, what are you doing?!" Raven screamed, rushing out towards her friend.

Twilight brought the taser closer to Nemesis. "Raven. Don't force my hand. Get in the car."

Raven stopped, then said in a trembling voice, "I thought you were different. I thought you had  _changed_."

 

Twilight closed her eyes and sighed. "I will do  _anything_ to protect you. Ms. Fireheart wants to take you away," she said, nodding towards Anne. "She was going to turn us in. I tried everything, she wouldn't listen... please Raven, I don't want to do this, but I have no other choice."

Raven stared at her, wavering. She looked back at Anne. "Were you really going to turn us in?"

"Yes. I-" Anne started, but Raven turned her back to her.

"I should've known," Raven said in a hard voice. She called out, "Aster, Amaya, get over here."

 

The two children pushed back Anne, and went up to Raven. She took their hands and led them to the car.

 

"They won't hurt you!" Anne cried, making the children turn to look at her. "The authorities- they won't hurt you! You don't have to stay with Twilight, you'll be safe here!"

"We won't risk it," Raven said. Aster nodded. 

"We are experiments, homunculi. They would imprison us to prevent us from doing anymore harm to society."

"I don't wanna leave Ray-ray!" Amaya cried, grabbing Raven tightly, making her wince. "We don't wanna leave!"

 

"That's right children," Twilight said. "They won't- the authorities can't be trusted. They'll take you away... split you up...  _lock_ you up. We can't get caught. We  _can't_."

 

"Bullshit," Anne said. "You can't really believe that! They'll be given to a family, like us!"

 

"Do you think any family would take Amaya?!" Twilight cried, looking back at her daughter. "Do you think anyone could keep Raven safe?! Do you think anyone would let Aster go un-experimented on?! I can't risk it, I can't! I don't want them to be hurt!"

"And you really are going to treat them any better?" Anne said coldly.

 

Twilight stared her down. "I'll never harm them," she said. "I'm trying to  _protect_ them."

"Yet you'd lie, torture, kill; to achieve that?" Anne said.

Raven looked at Twilight questioningly, but Twilight replied in a hard voice, "I'll do  _anything_. Anything to protect them. Anything to _keep_ them. Anything to make sure they don't have the life I did."

"And you think this life is any better?" Anne said, raising her chin. "A life of running, of never being free, of being nothing more than experiments?"

 

"We aren't experiments!" Raven cried. "We're her kids! Sure, Twilight is... she's trying her best! She's trying to protect us from people like  _you!"_ she cried, then tugged on Aster and Amaya. "Come on," she said quietly. "Let's get in the car, quick!" The other two nodded their heads, and they climbed in. They didn't notice Shadow in the front seat, the IV bag on her lap keeping her asleep. They just watched what was going on outside.

 

Anne glared at Twilight. "You really brainwashed them, huh?"

"It's not brainwashing if it's  _true_ ," Twilight said. "I can't- Anne, they'll never be normal children, you  _know_ that."

"No. No I don't," Anne said. "How do you know they won't go to someone like me?"

"How do you know they won't be locked up in studied?!" Twilight challenged.

"Because it's unethical! Illegal! Twilight, they can't  _do_ that! Trust me on this. They won't be harmed. They'll be helped. Please. Let them go. Let us take them in."

 

 

Twilight looked away, wavering.  Should she...?

 

She slowly lowered Nemesis to the ground, and stared down at her. "I don't want to do this," Twilight said. Anne caught her breathe- was she giving in...? She stood still, waiting for Twilight to finish her sentence. 

 

"But I can't risk it," she said, dropping the sparking taser on Nemesis's body, turning to run.

 

 

"No!" Anne screamed, as Nemesis's body arched up as electricity coursed through it.

She tore forward, sliding on her knees next to Nemesis. She yanked the taser off Nemesis, then stared down at her daughter as she heard Nemesis's heart go crazy from the electricity frying her circuits. Anne's eyes widened as she heard her flatline, and she picked Nemesis up and raced towards the house, screaming, "Lily! Lily, get the car, we need to get Nemesis to a hospital, stat!"

 

Lily had been standing behind the children, frozen in fear, but at Anne's cry she raced to grab the car keys, and ran outside, starting it up. Anne slammed the car door as she got in, Nemesis already laid in the backseat. "Floor it!" she cried, and with a terse nod Lily hit the gas. 

The car went roaring out of the driveway, and Lily sped towards the hospital. The twins prayed desperately as they drove, their hearts filled with dread for their metal daughter.

 

Far away, Twilight drove in the opposite direction, lips firmly set. She prayed that Nemesis would be alright, that the distraction would be enough to allow her to escape.

"Are we going to the house?" Raven said timidly, seeing the tense look on Twilight's face, and wondering if she had made a huge mistake.

"No," Twilight said in a hard voice. "We're going to disappear."

 

And with that she floored it, driving towards the distant horizon.


	42. Hostage

Twilight pulled in front of a small house, and said quietly, "We're here."

The children craned their necks to see the house, then Amaya said timidly, "It looks nice."

"It looks like a prison," Aster said, pointing at the shut-up windows. "What kind of home is this?"

"The only one I can provide," Twilight said in a hard tone. "Now, get inside."

 

The children looked between each other. Twilight's demeanor had been harsh ever since they left the Firehearts, and now they hesitated. What was going to happen to them?

"Mom, I don't think this is a good idea..." Raven said in a small voice, then caught her breathe when Twilight turned around, her face full of rage.

"Get inside! Now!" she said, and the children jumped in their seats.

"O-okay," Raven stammered. "C-come of guys," she said, getting out and pulling her frightened sisters along. They walked up to the door, and opened it, disappearing inside.

 

Twilight breathed a sigh of relief, and looked at the dark figure who seemed to materialize from a tree. "They're inside. And they won't be harmed?"

The figure  gave a wolf smile. "You forgot the hostage," he said. Twilight tensed.

"That wasn't part of our agreement," she said. "We agreed that if I did whatever you wanted, the children would be safe-"

"Oh, the hostage will be safe," he said. "We'll keep her by our side all the time, watching her. She won't come to harm."

 

Twilight shook her head. No, she knew how those hostages lived, she'd seen it enough times when working for these people before. They were made into little assistants, if they complied. If not... prison was a kind term. "No," she said, her voice icy. "You have my word, have I ever let you down?"

 

The man shook his head. "Stein, I don't think you're in  _any_ place to argue. Shall I go inside and take one?" he said, walking towards the house.

"Wait!" Twilight shouted, getting out of the car. "There has to be another way!"

The man stopped, turned around. "And what do you suggest Ms. Stein?"

"I..." Twilight stopped. What  _could_ she do? Then an idea dawned on her.

 

"Take my soul. I can hardly run if I have no soul, right?" she said.

The man laughed. "You would take the children and run away even without your soul. We've studied up on you Ms. Stein, you don't care  _that_ much about your own safety."

"I wouldn't bet on that. I don't want to leave my children, no matter what."

He shook his head. "No. But the soul idea is so much more convenient. We will take one of the brats souls. Now, you get ten seconds to choose who."

 

Twilight froze. If they had the soul, they could easily kill the poor child.. "I- I..." she stammered, then cut off as someone spoke.

 

"Take mine," a voice said.

 

Twilight turned around, and saw Shadow standing by the car, wobbly on her feet. "Shadow?" Twilight said, confused. "How are you awake?"

 

Shadow ignored her. She walked unsteadily past Twilight to the mystery man. "Take my soul. I'm the eldest, if anyone would lead a rebellion it'd be me. I'm the smartest choice."

The man tilted his hand, then clapped slowly. "Bravo. A volunteer. And yes, I will take your soul," he said, drawing it out of Shadow's chest and gripping it tightly, making Shadow wince. "But I need to ensure  _you_ won't be a martyr like your mother. Who else?" he said.

"You said just one!" Twilight protested, but Shadow cut her off.

"Raven has a chip implanted in her soul. I can recreate the remote. That way you have her soul hostage."

The man raised his eyebrows. "A chip, you say? What does this chip do?"

"It electrocutes her," Shadow said. "A suitable bargaining chip, I think."

The man threw back his head and laughed. "You are just like us! Practical and cruel," he said, looking at Shadow and slapping a hand on her shoulder. "Sure you don't want to join us?"

 

Shadow stared at him levelly. "Sure," she said. 

Behind her, Twilight drew a breathe. "Shadow?" she asked, but Shadow ignored her.

"Sure, I'll work for you, but I want to continue my education as well. Allow me to attend school and I'll be your lab assistant."

The man shook his head. "Ah, but you could easily tattle on us. How about this. Work for us, or I'll crush your soul," he said, squeezing Shadow's soul.

She didn't flinch, staring him down. "Then you lose your best hostage, and my help to boot. I know everything Twilight does, more. Educated, I could work as a legal scientist- surely you need some people who look legitimate? And I'll be far more useful learned than homeschooled."

 

The man looked at her, then rubbed his chin. "Prove yourself," he said. "Work for us and prove your reliability. Only then will we consider letting you study." He gave a wolfish smile. "But it'll be online, and we'll be watching everything you do."

Shadow shrugged. "I figured as much. Easier for me anyways. And don't worry. I'll be the best assistant you've ever had."

"I'll hold you to that, wretch. And just remember- you aren't so much more useful alive than dead. So watch ypurself," he said, giving Shadow's soul another squeeze. She winced this time, holding her side.

 

The man looked past Shadow at Twilight. "Now, come along to the warehouse. You're already late. And you," he said, pointing at Shadow, "You will start once your soul gets properly locked up. Go take care of the brats for now," he said, motioning towards the house.

Shadow bowed her head. "As you wish."

The man laughed again, then said, "Ha, a submissive bitch! I like it," he said with a wolfish grin. "To bad your mother doesn't have that sense."

Shadow shrugged. "She's always been a moron. Now, good day," she said, walking into the house.

 

The man followed her with his eyes until she shut the door, then turned to Twilight. "Well, seems we have a helper."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Twilight muttered, then caught herself and stiffened. "I mean, she was always ambitious..."

The man waved his hand. "Oh, I know she's plotting something. But this way, we can watch her closely. Very closely," he said, looking at Shadow's soul. "Curious. It doesn't look like a natural soul. Your handiwork?" he said, looking up at Twilight.

"Yes," she said testily. "Now, are we going to go or not?"

The man barked a laugh. "So ready to start? Or too ashamed of the abuse you gave your children."

 

Twilight didn't reply.

 

The man grunted. "Whatever. Get in the car," he said. Twilight made for the drivers side, then froze when he said, "No. Backseat. I'm driving," he said, walking past her to the driver door.

"As you wish," Twilight said, getting into the backseat. She looked around- she already felt like a prisoner.

"Yes, as I wish," the man said with a smirk. "Now let's go."

And with that, he climbed into the car and sped off.

And as he drove, Twilight thought,  _This better work..._

_Or we're all doomed._


	43. Hero or Villain

Shadow walked into the house to find the children all huddled together in the center of the main room. They were staring around at the room, and Raven whispered, "Is this really where we have to live?"

 

The house was far more dreary than it looked on the outside. Contrary to the cheery wooden exterior, the inside walls were made of concrete, the "windows" on the outside not even visible on the inside. A dull brown carpet stretched over a chilly floor, the only bit of padding for all the cold concrete. The place was chilly, but not unbearably so. But still, the kids shivered, if from fear as anything else.

 

Shadow took a deep breathe. "It's... the best we can do," she said, echoing Twilight's words. "I know it's bad-"

"Understatement," Aster said, glaring at Shadow. "Give us one reason why we shouldn't run away."

"Because they'll kill me," Shadow said.

 

Everyone froze. Aster recovered fastest, and sputtered, "Kill you?! What the hell!?"

"They have my soul," Shadow said, making a motion to draw out her missing soul. "So unless you all want me dead...."

 

"What did Twilight do?" Raven said quietly. "Why are we in this situation?"

 

Shadow  rubbed her face. Right. They didn't know  _anything_. "Well..." she said, starting the story of the last 24 hours.

 

* * *

 

 

When she finished, everyone stared at her wide-eyed.

"Bloody hell," Aster whispered. "What was Twilight  _thinking?!_ "

"She wasn't," Shadow said harshly. "She never does, she just acts."

"Obviously," Aster said. "But what was her tentative planning?"

"She wanted to clone Godwin and hope the clone would wouldn't be so bad."

"So she just recreates people when the inconvenience her?! What kind of person  _is_ she?!"

 

"Does it matter?" a voice said, cutting through the shouting. The group turned and saw Raven staring at them levelly. "We're complicit in this all. We should have reported her years ago, danger to us or not. Clearly, she couldn't be trusted."

"And what good would that have done?" Shadow said. "We didn't know she'd  _murder_ someone. We-"

"We knew enough," Raven said. "We never should have given her a chance. Who cares if we were studied? We shouldn't have allowed her to walk free."

"You'd rather be locked up for the rest of your life?" Shadow challenged. "And you! You'd die in a week! Your body's too weak!"

"A risk I would be willing to take," Raven said. "My life doesn't matter more than another's. I-"

 

"Raven, cut the crap," Aster said, causing the others to shift their gaze to her.  "You act like you could've predicted what would happen, but you were more willing than all of us to follow what Twilight said. So  _shut the funk up_."

Raven flinched, taking a half-step back. "I-"

"You thought Twilight had changed," Aster said. "We know. I didn't. Shadow didn't. That's why we watched her. But  _you_ just wanted to believe her. So lose your messiah complex missy. You don't deserve it."

Raven hung her head. "I just wish I'd tried something," she whispered.

 

"Mommy too strong," Amaya said, causing everyone to turn and face her.

Amaya stared at the ground and said quietly, "Mommy too strong. We- it too dang-er-eus to try and hurt her. We can't... we're weak..."

The others looked down, silent.

It was Raven who eventually spoke. "We never could do anything, could we? Couldn't stop her, couldn't report her, couldn't help her. W're just. Powerless."

 

 

"Not anymore."

 

The others looked at Shadow. "What can we even do? We're trapped here," Raven said, dejectedly.

"You are.  _I'm_ not," Shadow replied. The other looked at her curiously. "I volunteered to help them. So I can work on an escape route. They'll slip-"

"Help them?!" Raven exploded. "So you're no better than Twilight?!"

Aster humphed. "I should have assumed, given your shared soul. Typical."

Amaya just cowered. "Sha-sha, don't..." she said weakly, staring with big eyes.

 

Shadow raised a hand. "Wait, wait, wait! Let me finish."

"We're all ears," Aster said sarcastically. "How are  _you_ going to justify this?"

 

Shadow looked down. "Look. I don't like it any better than you. But I  _need_ to be able to earn their trust or we're all screwed. You know we can't rely on Twilight. This way, I may be able to figure out a way outta here."

"But you're still being just as evil as Twilight is," Aster pointed out. 

"Not if I refuse to do anything immoral," Shadow countered.

Aster huffed. "Anything to help these people is immoral."

"Not necessarily- look, I don't know what they'll have me do. But I won't kill. I won't experiment on live humans. I won't do anything to hurt people directly. Ok? I won't be Twilight."

"It's still working with the mob," Raven said. "How will you justify that?"

 

"I never said I was justifying anything," Shadow retorted. The others tilted their head.

"But you said-"

"No, look. I know what I'm doing is wrong. I am  _fully_ aware of that. I'm not going to pretend this is okay, I'm not going to say "the ends justify the means." I refuse."

"But if you work for them, then you  _are_ using the ends to justify the means," Aster pointed out.

"Except I'm controlling the means. Look- helping these people is problematic, yes-"

 

"You won't be able to resist," Raven said. "Whatever they ask- you won't be able to resist. They could make you kill, Shadow; or they'll kill us. You won't be able to stay pure."

"...then I'll take whatever punishment I deserve, on the outside," Shadow said.

"Huh?" the others said.

 

Shadow looked up, head help high. "I won't pretend what I'm doing will be okay. I won't act like our escaping justifies anything. But I  _won't_ sit here and let us be hostages to the mob. And if that means I go to prison, well, so be it. I'll take that risk."

She paused. "Unless... would you rather I do nothing? Stay here with you, refuse to help them, and eliminate any chance of escape?"

 

 

The others paused. "We..." Raven started.

"Twilight... no..." Aster continued.

Amaya just frowned. "I don't like it here!" she said.

"But is our safety more important than other's lives?" Raven said, looking at the others.

"How much blood will be shed to free us..." Aster muttered.

"Don't be a bad guy!!" Amaya said, running over to Shadow. She grabbed her leg and looked up. "Please, don't be a bad guy. Be a hero."

"But heroes don't do evil things," Shadow said. "And how can I save you all here?"

 

 

 

 

"...Heroes don't serve themselves," Aster said. The others looked up, curious, so she continued. "Heroes don't serve themselves," she repeated, "They serve other people. You... you aren't trying to do this to help yourself. It's to help us."

"But that's the same justification Twilight has," Shadow pointed out. "This makes me no better than her."

Aster sighed. "I know. Maybe Twilight isn't all bad. But..."

"She went too far," Raven said, looking at the ground. "Actions matter, not just justification. isn't that what "ends justify the means" mean? All heroes try to do whatever they have to to help others," she said, looking up at Twilight. "So be a hero."

 

She stepped forward and put a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "Don't forget your goal, but don't forget your morals. If you can, don't do harm. If not..."

"I won't let them hurt you," Shadow said. "I can't-"

"That's what Twilight said. Let us decide that, okay? Don't give in, no matter what," Raven said.

Shadow looked to the side. "They want a hostage, a real one. If I refuse to act like they want, they'll kill me and take one of you. Do you really wanna risk that?" she said, looking at Raven questionably.

Raven smiled. "I rather that than you become a murderer. Cheer up Shadow," she said. "You'll figure it out. And if not, just come to us for advice. We're always here."

Aster nodded and stepped up next to Raven. "We are willing to sacrifice ourselves if necessary. So hold fast to what's right. Alright?"

"Hero Shadow!" Amaya said, squeezing Shadow even tighter. "You can do it!"

 

Shadow looked down at all of them. "Thank you all," she whispered. "I promise, I'll do my best to get us outta here."

"That's all you can do," Aster said simply. "Not anything. Just your best."

Shadow smiled and ruffled Aster's hair, making her protest weakly. "What would I do without a smarty like you?"

"Everyone needs help," Raven said. "Even if we're younger, we can help. Remember that Shadow."

Shadow nodded. "I will."

"I'll never forget that."


	44. How it will be

The next morning, Twilight drove herself and Shadow to the lab. 

 

Twilight drove tight-lipped, clearly stressed about what Shadow was going to say.

Shadow, in the prison-like backseat, didn't dignify the situation with a word.  _So they let Twilight see where she's going, but not me?_ she thought, staring at the cab-like barrier in front of her. She could have talked to Twilight if she wished, but she had nothing to say.

 

None of the kids had spoken to Twilight since being dropped off yesterday- in part because Twilight only came "home" in the early hours of the morning. Shadow, who slept by the door, did wake up and glared silently at Twilight as she walked past. Shadow got some satisfaction from Twilight's gasp of horror at the state of the place, and bit back the urge to say "I told you so."

 

The house wasn't what Twilight had expected. When she asked for a safe place for her children, she pictured an apartment with a combined living room/kitchen, and separate bedroom(s) for the children, everything furnished comfortably, even if not nicely.

 

Instead, only a solitary couch and dresser sat in the room, and both were bolted to the ground. The "kitchen" area was merely a sink and microwave, and the only other "room" was a small square for a bathroom, but even that lacked a proper door, having a shower curtain over the entryway instead.

"This is a prison," she muttered. Shadow rolled her eyes.  _What did you_ expect _?_ she thought.

Twilight looked at the floor, where her children slept. They had bedrolls, but that was scarcely any padding on the carpeted concrete. However, despite the bad conditions, the children slept peacefully, being used to cold tile floors.

 

Twilight shook her head. This was wrong. This was  _all wrong_. This isn't what she wanted!

 

She looked back at the door she came in from, a solid-steel device that would challenge even the police. "This is a hostage house," she muttered. "Not a home."

Shadow again had to bite her tongue.  _That's all we are to them, hostages. They must really want your services, Twilight_.

But Twilight was thinking  _How am I going to pay even for this? They want so much paper..._

She shook her head. She could do this. She just had to work long days... that was all. She was used to only four hours of sleep. Just...

She didn't have a choice...

 

 

Back in the car, Twilight fretted about leaving the kids by themselves all day. They didn't have anything to do! She had grabbed as much of their school supplies and books as possible, but she was sure she missed most of it... she had so little time to pack...

...and she had no way of checking on them. The mob would not take too kindly to her leaving the lab to go check on them during the day. What would they eat?

"Raven can cook," Shadow said. 

Twilight startled. She had said that out loud? "But they have no food there!"

"They'll bring some. Guess they didn't give you the orientation they gave us," Shadow replied.

 

 

"...food will be brought twice a day, in the morning and evening. Everything will be taken away an hour later. Bedrolls will be brought with the evening meal, and taken at the morning meal.You will be allowed to keep your possessions as long as our men are not attacked at any time. Any violence will be met with swift and severe punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

The children nodded, gulping. 

The mobster gave a slight smile and said, "You will be fine as long as you obey. Now. Put these on," he said, pulling collars out of a bag that hung at his side.

"Wa- what?" Raven said, blinking. "What for?!"

"They're magic dampeners," the man explained. "They are required, lest you be bound hand and foot at all times. Do I make myself clear?"

"I thought I was the hostage," Shadow said. "Why do you need these? They won't leave without me."

"H-hostage?!" Raven sputtered, staring at Shadow with wide eyes. "Why are you a hostage?!

The man grunted, and grabbed Shadow by her hair, yanking her towards him and grabbing her by the neck. "You are for  _Twilight's_ cooperation. The collars are for the others. Now, put them on," he said, squeezing his fist. 

 

Shadow gurgled, then gasped, "Do it! They'll do it!"

Raven, wide-eyed and shaking, took a collar from the man's other hand and clicked it around her neck. Then she turned and looked at her sisters. "Please, you guys too," she whispered. "It's not safe."

With reluctance Aster put on a collar, and Raven put Amaya's on her. Amaya stared up at Raven as she did, saying, "Why is the bad man doing this to us?"

The "bad man" laughed and said, "Be glad I don't take  _all_ your souls you wretches. You got off lightly."

"Twilight would kill you if I did that," Shadow said, drawing the mobsters gaze. He stared at her for a minute, then threw her aside like a rag doll. 

"That bitch won't do anything we don't want her to. She can't," he said with a wide smile. 

The children gulped again, as the man laughed.

 

 

Twilight didn't comment on the collars when breakfast was brought in the morning, and the children didn't ask. Shadow assumed Twilight had been informed of the deal herself, but the truth was Twilight didn't notice.  She did see them, but her mind was whirling too much for it to register.

She didn't notice the stuff being taken away either, her nose stuck in one of her anatomy books. She'd need the information soon.

 

 

"You'll work in the ER," Charles said, getting out of Twilight's car and leading her to lab. Twilight looked back at the car, thinking of the children she'd just left alone, but her attention snapped back to Charles a second later. "You'll save who we tell you to, and kill those we don't. Understood?"

"Understood," Twilight said. Then she raised an eyebrow and said, "And will I be properly compensated for the assassinations?"

Charles gave a wolfish smile. "Oh, don't worry about compensation. You won't make enough to get out of here anytime soon!" he said with a laugh.

Twilight glared at him. "So you guys intend on trapping me here?!"

Charles stopped laughing and stared her down. "Listen missy, we're doing you a favor. We don't just house people, see? So we're going to make you work, until you work off what you owe us. And that's a whole lot of paper."

Twilight faltered. "How much?"

"Let's start at a milion and see where it goes from there. Remember, feeding those brats earns a daily charge too."

Twilight took a step back. A million?! At best she made 250,000 a year with these people... and that wasn't counting whatever the daily charge was. She'd be in debt... "for years. It's going to take me  _years_ to earn that off."

Charles nodded. "Yepper. But hey, if we got rid of the kids-"

"The kids are the whole reason I'm here!" Twilight snapped. "Do you think I care about my safety?! I just want them to be safe!"

Charles laughed. "Sheesh, calm down there sissy! I know. And we'll keep them safe," he said with a grin that sent chills down Twilight's spine. "We'll keep them real safe."

 

 

 _I have to keep the others safe_ Shadow and Twilight thought, setting their teeth. They had to do it. They had no choice.

 _I'll do anything_ Twilight thought.

 _I'll sacrifice everything_ Shadow thought.

 

 

 

Their thoughts got cut off though as they finally reached the lab. Twilight stopped the car, and took a deep breathe. But her breathe caught when Shadow got out and strode to the front door. Twilight hastened to follow, saying, "Shadow, wait!"

Shadow didn't even look at her, instead plowing through the front doors. Instead, the man from the day before greeted them. Shadow read his nametag- Charles. Ah.

Charles smiled widely, his teeth sharp in the harsh lighting. "Ah, the hostage. Welcome to the lab," he said, waving long corridor behind them. Shadow could hear screams from farther in the building, and shivered. She tensed though as Charles just smiled wider, and said, "Now, where's the missy?"

 At that moment Twilight walked through the doors, and drew up suddenly when she saw Charles. "Are you our handler?"

Charles clapped. "Bravo! The bitch has a brain after all. Now come this way girls," he said, turning and walking down the corridor.

 

They passed a few doors, then stopped in front of a double-door. "This is your stop. I take it you recognize it?" he said, looking at Twilight. She rolled her eyes. "I was here yesterday, of course I recognize it," she said.

Twilight turned to Shadow and said, "If you need to find me, I'll be here," she said, then turned to walk through the doors.

 

Charles turned to Shadow. "Now, what to do with you...." he said. "You're her clone, right?" he said, jerking his head at the doors. 

Shadow nodded. "Her clone, with part of her soul. Making living clones is impossible, see," she said. Better not get him thinking...

Charles frowned. "That's unfortunate. Well, I suppose I should put you in experimentation..."

"I can make bodies though!" Shadow said, cutting him off. Charles turned to look at her. "Or parts of them," Shadow said. "Organs, limbs, etc. Should be useful, yes? That way you don't have to capture people to get new body parts."

Charles laughed. "Where's the fun in that!" he said. Then he looked contemplative, and said, "Would be easier, though. But if you can make functioning organs, why can't you make functional clones?"

"The soul won't form," Shadow lied. "We don't know why. Just... it's inanimate. But everything functions perfectly."

Charles didn't look like he believed her. "Then explain your sisters," he said, folding his arms. 

"Twilight imbued them with life," Shadow said. "It's her magic. Without that, they never come to life."

"Then all we need is to get the bitch to help us!" Charles said, clapping. "Let's call her, shall we?"

 

"No!" Shadow burst. Charles looked at her, and Shadow stammered, "You don't get it. They'll be infants, children. The brain... it's the same as a newborns. Do you all really want to raise people?"

Charles rubbed his chin. "Hmm. And there's no way around that?"

Shadow shook her head. "No. Experience can't be genetically engineered. So even if we made living clones, they wouldn't be of any use. Why waste the resources?"

 

"Quite.  _Why_ waste the resources? Making a whole human, when all we need is a heart... sounds ridiculous," Charles said.

"I- I can figure out how to do individual organs," Shadow stammered. "I just need some time-"

"And until then you'll be a money sink. Why should I let you?"

Shadow played her last card. "Because I can make them  _customized_."

 

Charles raised an eyebrow. "Customized?"

Shadow nodded. "To the person's body. We can make clone organs, so the body never rejects them, see? It's easy. Just need a bit of DNA."

Charles rubbed his chin. "Hrm. But that's not customization." He leaned forward, his snout an inch from Shadow's face. "You slipped, didn't you? You guys know how to alter DNA, don't you?"

Shadow hung her head. "Not well," she muttered. "Raven- Amaya- you've seen them. Genetic experiments. Making a normal body is easy- comparatively. We never figured out how to make special one."

Charles leaned back and stared off into space. "Here's what we'll do," he said slowly. "You'll make us organs- I'll give you a month to figure it out, hear? Or you get reassigned."

Shadow gulped and nodded. "I'll-"

"I wasn't finished," Charles said, looking at her. "After that, you'll start research on making super-bodies. We may not care about raising kids. But super-soldiers? Yes," he said, his teeth flashing as he smiled.

"R-right," Shadow said. 

 _I have to get us out of here before then,_ Shadow thought.  _I can't let them have any kids!_


	45. The worth of a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital, a doctor questions just how much Anne is willibf to give to save Nemesis' life.

"What's the prognostic?" the woman said, her face hard but her anxiety betrayed by her white-knuckle hands.

"She... will need heart surgery. The gears that make up the organ have been significantly damaged, and cannot rotate properly anymore. I'm sorry," the doctor replied.

"But she  _will_ live, correct?" the woman said, her eyes flickering red as she listened intently to the doctor's heartbeat.

She noticed and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Ms. Fireheart. I will not lie to you. Nemesis is in bad condition. The electrical surge did not damage her much, but the child's subsequent magical overload warped quite a bit of metal in her body. Her heart is offline, her lungs are collapsed, her mind... We do not know. Right now we have her on life support. We... we do not know how lobg she will need to remain on it."

Anne closed her eyes. Her child... her child could  _die_ and it was all because of that woman! 

She clenched her fists tighter, and the doctor, misunderstanding the gesture, said, "Ms. Fireheart, we are doing all we can. But you have to understand, the child's magic... it wreaked havoc on her body. The damage..."

"What  _is_ the damage?" Anne asked. "I was never told the full list of injuries."

 

The doctor sighed. "Her heart and lungs are irreparably damaged... Her left foot and right hand are mangled... Her major limbs ate warped... Her stomach and intestines are entangled... Her eyes are fused and will need replaced... Her mind..."

"What about her mind?" Anne demanded, taking a half-step forward.

The doctor hesitated, and said, "We do not know what trauma to the brain there is, or if it can even be repaired. It could be..."

"What?" Anne said, "What could be?!"

"...she might never wake up," the doctor said. Again she hesitated, them said, "Ms. Fireheart, in cases like this, we often recommend that treatment is... terminated."

 

"No," Anne said. "Absolutely not. We will  _not_ give up on her, no matter what."

"Ms. Fireheart, I'm not sure you understand. Nemesis will need multiple surgeries and expensive healer treatment. You're looking at upward of a million papers."

"We don't care," Anne said. "We've already decided, we'll pay any cost." 

The doctor subtly shook her head. "Ms. Fireheart, I'm not sure you understand the cost..."

"I do," Anne interrupted. "It will take all our savings. It will take me years of work to earn back the loan I'll need to take. I do not care. I amnot giving up on Nem."

 

"Is it even in her best interest?" the doctor said.

"What?" Anne said. "Of course it is!"

"Have you considered her quality of life? I cannot guarentee that we can even fix some of the damage fully. Warped limbs are not common, we are not even sure of what to do."

"Then get someone who does," Anne said. "We'll pay for it. Find someone who knows how to fix this."

The doctor paused. "But all of this may be futile. The system overload damage to everything is extensive. We can fix her body, but her mind may be fried beyond repair. Are you really willing to risk that?"

 

"What's your problem?" Anne said. "Are you suggesting we kill her?"

The doctor flinched. "I would not put it like that..."

"No," Anne said bitterly, "You would rather dress it up in pretty words. It won't happen. We won't give up, we refuse to."

 

The doctor sighed. "I thought you'd say that. But I ask again. Is it in Nemesis' best interest? Or are you more concerned with saving her that you're ignoring whether or not its really the right thibg to do?"

 

Anne thought back to Twilight- the monster who would do anything to do what she thought best for her children. Was she just being like Twilight?

 

"No," Anne said out loud.

The doctor sighed, and said, "Im glad yoy agree-"

"No," Anne repeated, "You're wrong. Its not my right to decide if someone would be better off dead than alive. THAT would be putting myself before Nemesis. If she was awake to ask her, we could decide if she'd rather be dead. But i will not assume that's what she wants. That would be sheer arrogance."

 "But what if she wakes up and is in incredible plain? Or what if you cannot take care of her?"

"Then we'll find an answer. Maybe we can't take care of her. Maybe the therapies and medication she needs is beyond us. But we cannot know until we try."

 

The doctor sighed. "Alright Ms. Fireheart, we'll put in the orders for the transplants and schedule the surgeries. But we will need you to pay up front."

Anne nodded. "Allow me the time for my sister to come back. She's putting our funds in order."

The doctor nodded. "Understood. Well. I'm sure I will see you later," she said, and she turned and walked away. 

 

Anne watched her walk away. She thought  _I won't give up on you Nemesis. I won't let you die. It can't be in your best interest._

And deep down, she hoped she was right.


	46. Genetic defects

Shadow came home and collapsed on the floor, just crumbling forward and ignoring the hard concrete beneath the pathetic carpet. Not looking up, she said, "How was it today Raven?"

Raven looked up from the story she was reading Amaya, and said, "It was... a long day Shadow."

Aster, who was rocking in the corner with her arms over her head, said, "x equals the square root of the hypothesis of the binomial theorem..."

 

Shadow looked over at Aster and said, "That bad, huh?"

Raven nodded, exhausted. "She's been like that for hours. Before that she kept changing between Aster and Gaster, and now I think her mind is just plain fried."

Shadow heaved a sigh and crawled over to Aster, placing a hand on her head. She could feel the turmoil in her mind, the swirling of her memories into a giant mess. Shadow closed her eyes, and focused on separating out the memory threads, splitting what Gaster knew and Aster knew into their separate components again.

Shadow's eyes glowed light blue weakly, but eventually the light started to waver, and she collapsed onto her face again. "I can't," she gasped, "I can't do any more."

Aster sounded more coherent, her statements being proper mathematical and scientific equations this time, but she still rocked slightly. Her mind was clearer, but it was clear she was still in distress. 

 

In her mind, a debate raged. _Sister I can't- take over- No, I'm too weak, you have the stronger soul- no, you do, remember? - I don't have the magic, please Gaster, I'm running out- I don't have much better, remember?- but it's your body, your magic fits better-_...

Aster just rocked and twitched, her eyes flickering between the two different colors. Shadow just watched it, heart sinking. They never thought the magic inhibitors would mess with Aster's duel soul, but...

Raven looked over at Aster, frowned, and said, "Knock her out then. You know sleeping helps her."

Shadow nodded, and she placed a purple hand on Aster's head. After a moment, Aster stopped rocking, and slumped forward. She started to breathe softly, and once Shadow was sure she wasn't having a nightmare she withdrew.

 

Energized from Aster's lifeforce, Shadow stood up and walked over to Raven and Amaya. Raven was sitting with Amaya beside her, reading quietly to the Metazoan-Masic girl, tracing her finger across the words.

Amaya's eyes followed the movement, though how much she understood was impossible to ascertain. Amaya was pale, almost completely bloodless. Shadow sighed, and placed a purple hand on Amaya's head. After a few moments, a little color returned to Amaya's cheeks, and Shadow collapsed in a heap on the floor. Amaya looked over at her, but her eyes were empty, almost as though she was asleep.

 

"This isn't working," Raven said, turning her head to look at Shadow. "You can't keep this up. When's the last time you even ate?"

"...I ate earlier," Shadow said. "Industrial paste, but I ate. That's not why I'm tired."

"Why then?" Raven said, closing the book. Amaya didn't even react, just leaned her head against Raven's shoulder. "...please tell me you didn't make anyone alive."

Shadow shook her head. "No, no, they still don't know I can do that. It's just..." she trailed off.

"Just what?" Raven pressed.

Shadow sighed. "I haven't slept in three days," Shadow admitted.

 

Raven looked at her with narrowed eyes. "What happened to, I sleep at the lab?"

"...they won't let me. I try to nod off, and they shock me awake. They haven't let me sleep... today they did because I finally figured out what gene to change."

Raven rubbed her face. "I thought you weren't going to do genetic changes yet?"

"Well..." Shadow said...

 

* * *

 

"This is your final test. The boss is dying," Charles said. "You're in charge of fixing him. If you manage this, well. A little reward may be in order."

"Do we know what is causing his demise?" Shadow asked, ignoring the bait to ask about the reward.

Charles' smile verified that that was the right answer. "Oh, we have no idea. He wasn't attacked in any way, he didn't have a stroke or heart attack. Our one hint is skin leasions- nasty ones at that. Of course, we cannot go to the hospital to be treated- he's too high-profile. One of our doctors has a suspicion he has some genetic autoimmune disease, but we don't know which one. But that's where you come in."

Shadow's heart sank. She had been working in secret on genetic modifications, but she was nowhere near done figuring out how to predict  _which_ gene caused  _which_ problem. This was... she couldn't...

"I... I'm not that skilled, I'm not a doctor, I need to  _know_ more-" Shadow started, but Charles cut her off.

"Oh we know. You take  _forever_ figuring things out. But what can we expect from someone homeschooled? That's why we're enrolling you in medical school."

Shadow's heart rose. "So I'll be going to university?"

Charles nodded. "Online, of course. We're not that stupid. And you'll be monitored whenever you use your laptop. But before that," he said with a slasher smile, "You must prove your trustworthiness. Heal the boss, or..." he patted his side, where Shadow knew he kept a knife. "A punishment will be in order."

Shadow gulped, and nodded.

 

* * *

 

"Turned out the boss had Hartnup's Disease- basically his body wasn't absorbing amino acids correctly. Boss just went on a low red-meat diet, that's what triggered it. Took forever to  _fix_ it, as I had to keep on making new intestines to test. At least they didn't make me do the surgery to  _replace_ those ruined intestines and kidneys..." Shadow trailed off, eyelids heavy.

Raven prodded her awake, and Shadow started. "Anyways. Fixed the boss. And I start classes in a week."

"So soon?" Raven asked. "Is it fall already?"

Shadow shook her head. "No, but the summer semester started a little bit ago. They pulled some strings to get me in."

"Summer... how long... how long have we been here?" Raven muttered. 

Shadow sighed. "Three months, two weeks, and four days."

"That long... it feels like forever..."

"Trust me, I know," Shadow said. Then she smiled and said, "But cheer up. They'll stop watching me eventually. And once they do... I can contact someone on the outside. We'll get out of here, I promise."

"But now they'll have you make genetic changes," Raven pointed out. "How long until they ask you to make super-soldiers?"

 

Shadow shook her head. "They don't think I can make an intact human. I always mess up the brain, see? Intentionally. It's easy enough to do that. For now, I think they'll just have me make specialized organs for people with liver failure or the like."

"If you say so," Raven said dubiously. "But are you sure they'll stay satisfied with just organs?"

Shadow sighed. "As long as they think the person with the mind of an infant, we're fine. As long as Twilight doesn't slip that I can alter memories, we're fine."

Raven nodded slowly. "Okay... but be careful, Shadow."

"Trust me, I am. Now, I'm going to sleep," Shadow said, laying her head down on the floor. In a moment, she was asleep.

 

Raven sighed. "This better work," she muttered, looking at the dead-eyed Amaya and twitching Aster. "They can't take this forever..." 

Then she rubbed her chest, wincing at the open wound hidden under her shirt. "Nor can I... I need my magic back...." She stared at Shadow. "Hurry... please," she whispered. 

"We can't take this much longer."

 


	47. No matter the cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight is approached by a higher-up in the mob, and given an ultimatum: prove herself useful, or she will die.

"Surgery complete," Twilight said, wiping the sweat from their brow. 

Her assistant nodded and wheeled the patient out of the room. Twilight watched the go, wondering who exactly they were under the mask. She was given a scrubbed medical file, if that, which told her less than nothing about her patient.

Better that way.

Twilight took a deep breathe and walked out of the make-shift operating room to the outer hallway, heading for the main door. It was... she checked her watch. 3am.  _Missed dinner again,_ she thought.  _Well, more for the kids at least_.

She started to walk out to her car, when someone slipped out of the shadows. Twilight looked up, expecting Charles, but gulped as she recognized who it was: Mitch, one of the "captains" of the mob that employed her.

 

"Hello Sir," she said coolly. "What can I do for you?"

Mitch didn't reply at first, just walking up net to her and lighting a cigarette. Shadow bit back a comment about smoker's lung- they could just get Shadow to replace the lung anyways.  _And have me do the surgery for it_ she thought wryly. They told her that the surgery she did last month used Shadow's intestines and kidneys, special-made ones.  _Shadow's moving up in the world- the patient seemed rather high-profile_. The sheer amount of guards in the room and outside it indicated a higher-up in the organization, at least.

 

"Your clone is doing well," Mitch said, startling Twilight from her thoughts. "More useful than yourself," he added. A cold shiver ran down Twilight's spine. What did that mean for her? Were they going to replace her? "She started school, you know. Learning to be a doctor. Soon, she'll be able to do your work as well."

Shadow had started school? When? Twilight hadn't spoken to her much, but- well...

She thought back and tried to remember the last time she and Shadow had spoken. Was it more than a month ago? She recalled coming home late, finding the children already asleep and Shadow passed out as well. The rare times she made it home for dinner... well, no one spoke to her. Guiltily, she realized she always had brought home work with her those days, and studied while she read. By the time she had finished, the children had gone to sleep.  _When's the last time I talked to THEM?_ she thought.

 

"Eh hem," Mitch said, startling Twilight back to reality. "Do you have no comment on that, Ms. Stein?"

Twilight shook her head to clear it. "I have done everything that has been asked of me- if the organization thinks I am not doing enough, they need only assign me more."

Mitch took a drag of his cigarette, and said, "A lot of people can do your job, Stein. A surgeon is not too hard to come by."

"But one capable of reviving the near-dead?" Twilight asked. "One who can grant precious minutes while healing is being done?"

"Hrm," Mitch said. "Didn't know you could do that. It's not in your report."

Twilight flinched. It was her one specialty, her one reason for being an ER doctor and not... something else. "It's true," she said. "I can give or withdraw life from people."

"Ahh, the energy drain I knew about. It's just the life-granting that isn't noted. You kill more than you save, ey doc?" he said.

 

Twilight took a deep breathe. "I do as I am told. If I am given more death contracts than most, well, that is hardly my fault."

Mitch smiled. "Spoken like a true hitman- it's never their fault, just their employers. But you could always refuse a job," he said with a raised eyebrow.

Twilight bristled. "If I did that, my child would be killed!"

Mitch tutted. "Are you really worth so little to the organization then?" he said. Twilight looked away.

"Why are you here," she said bluntly, not caring if she insulted Mitch in the process.

 

He seemed nonpluses. "Not the diplomatic type, ey? No skin off my back. I'm here to see if you're useful at all. So far I'm not impressed."

Twilight looked at him, startled, then narrowed her eyes. "How many doctors do you even  _have?_  Not many, or you wouldn't assign me so many cases. Lose me, lose the three or four surgeries I do a day."

"You do so many because you are in debt," Mitch said bluntly. Twilight flinched. "In fact, the only reason you're still  _here_ is because we don't want to have wasted so much money on you. But frankly, our patience is running thin. You frankly don't generate enough income to justify your stay with us. So unless you have a better idea of how to be useful..."

 

"I could kill," Twilight said automatically. "Be a hitman, full-time. It's impossible to trace my kind of death, it's too unusual. Surely hits would generate enough money?"

Mitch threw back his head and laughed uproariously. "So the healer would become a killer! Not a bad idea," he said with a malicious smile. "I'll run it by the boss. But we have a lot of hitman already, we don't need another. And we just blackmailed a true healer, so we don't need that. But a cloner," he said with a sly smile, "Well. We could use  _that_."

 

Twilight's blood ran cold. So they figured it out? "No," she said, "Absolutely not. I will not create life for you."

Mitch frowned, and dropped his cigarette, grinding it under his heel. "Ms. Stein, I don't think you understand. You  _will_ , or you will be  _disposed of_. Do I make myself clear?"

Twilight stared at him, but Mitch just stared her down, forcing Twilight to look away. "Even if I made a perfect clone, I have no ability to transition souls, or memories. The body would be spare parts, nothing more. And I understand you already have Shadow doing that?" she said, looking at him.

 

Mitch shrugged. "So you're useless. Well, I'll just go tell-"

He turned to walk away, when Twilight called out, "Wait!"

Mitch looked back. "Yes?" he said, eyebrow raised.

 

Twilight stared down at her hands. "I can... create people with souls. Like my children. They'd need raising, but I could teach them-"

Mitch rolled his eyes. "We already know that, Shadow informed us. We need something capable of acting on it's own."

"...what about a zombie," Twilight asked.

 

Now Mitch was interested, and turned around completely. "A zombie. A resurrected corpse."

Twilight nodded. "It cannot do much. Eat, excrete, limited motor skills. But, I have never tried to train one. Perhaps..."

"Perhaps?" Mitch said, eyebrow raised. 

Twilight took a deep breathe. "With my first zombie, there were... anger issues. It would attack anyone on sight when hungry- try to eat them, really. If fed, it was fairly docile. I'm not sure how much intelligence was left over, how well they could be trained, but at the very least, hungry? They turn into ravenous wolves, who doesn't seem to know or  _care_ about any injuries."

 

Mitch rubbed his chin. "And what use do you suggest for these zombies?"

Twilight paused. "If it could be trained simple commands- stay, follow, and attack- well, it's persistent. Once it decides something's food, it will go through any obstacle to obtain it. And it's hard to trace a corpse's owners, right? It would be a dumb hitman, but it  _could_ be a hitman."

Mitch thought for a moment, then asked, "What condition does the body have to be in?"

"...functional. Able to move, at least. But can it be decayed? Yes. As long as it retains enough integrity for the magic to animate everything."

"So you use magic for it? I guess that means it's limited to skeletons or mechanoids then."

Twilight shrugged. "I never tested it on another body, for all I know it could work on Masics and Metazoans too. Mechanoids might be your best best for sheer durability though."

 

"...we'll consider it, Stein. For now, I want a working prototype that can follow simple commands. I'll let Charles know what to monitor you on now."

He turned to walk away, but Twilight interrupted. "I need a body first."

Mitch turned. "Can't your clone make you one?"

Twilight shook her head. "It needs a functional brain- one with memories. Shadow could transplant them, but-"

 

Twilight's eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Mitch fully turned to face her, and said, "Shadow can do  _what?_ "

"N-nothing," Twilight stammered. "Just transfer magic, like me."

Mitch shook his head slowly, a smile growing on his face. "No, I heard you. Shadow can transfer memories? Interesting..." he stared off into space, thinking.

Twilight hung her head. "She had a duel-soul. That's one of her magics. But she won't do it," she said, raising her head to stare down Mitch. "I know her. She'll refuse."

Mitch's smile broadened. "Oh, I have no doubt about that. At least, she won't without incentive. You tell her- if she refuses to transplant the memories to a new body, one of her sisters will die, then the next, then the next, then herself. Understood?"

Twilight gulped. "New body?"

Mitch shook his head. "Do you take me for a fool? The error with the clones was their blank minds. Create a clone, transplant their memories- people would never die!"

"But we have no idea if that'll  _work_ " Twilight protested. "We've never tried it!"

"Well try," Mitch said harshly. "You make the clones- make good ones, not the retarded ones Shadow makes. You have more experience than that girl anyways. Make the clones, and we'll supply the test subjects for the memory transfer."

 

He paused, and stared off into space. "At this rate, we'll have an immortal army." He looked over at Twilight and smiled. "Seems you're not useless after all. Finish this, and well. You won't have to worry about providing for your children anymore."

Twilight's heart raised. "So you'll take care of them for the rest of their lives?"

Mitch nodded. "We'll provide for them as long as they need it. Trust me. But first, resurrect someone. Understood?"

"...understood." Twilight said, and watched as Mitch walked off.

 

_One more job. One more job, and we're free. I'm free. I just have to do this..._

_No matter the cost._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering a ret-con of certain elements in this story, namely Twilight's magic and race.
> 
> From here on, Twilight/Shadow have magic manipulation as their main ability. Twilight and Dusk are Mechanoids, Shadow and Raven are Masics, Amaya is a Metazoan-Masic hybrid, and Aster is a Skeleton.


	48. Electric

"You did  _what?!_ " Shadow shouted, her pale face red. "What were you  _thinking_ Twilight?! This is exactly what we were trying to avoid!"

Behind her, Raven and the others cowered, Raven making an effect to keep them quiet. This was Shadow's battle, not theirs.

Twilight remained stony. "I had no choice, Shadow. They would have killed the kids if I didn't agree!"

"But you didn't need to  _tell them about Dusk!!_ " Shadow exploded. "Or my magic! Now they'll have a monster army, and it'll be our fault!"

"Well what was I supposed to do?!" Twilight shouted back. "I'm stuck in a corner here Shadow! It's the army or them!" she said, motioning at the kids.

 

Shadow took a deep breathe through clenched teeth. "Leave. Just leave. Stop this stupid game, turn yourself in and get the lot of us freed. Y _ou can freely travel. You could save all of us._ " Behind her, the kids whispered, horrified. Leave? Could they? What would happen to them? Raven tried to hush them, but her voice wavered with fear.

Twilight looked away from them, face hard. "No," she said, face stony. "I won't. I can't. They'll take you away for good.  _I won't lose you_."

Shadow gave a disgusted sigh. "So you'll give the mob an immortal army?!"

"I'll. Do. Anything." Twilight said through clenched teeth. "Now cooperate Shadow, and come with me" she said, turning to walk out the door. 

 

 

"No."  


 

"What?" Twilight hissed, spinning around. " _What_ did you say? Do you  _want_ them to die?!"

Shadow stared her down. "I refuse to let the mob use our research for evil."

"Like you've been so moral," Twilight scoffed. "Illegal organ harvesting, how noble!"

Shadow stared at Twilight. "I grow those organs from nothing but chemical soup.  _No one is harmed. NO ONE._ All  _I've_ done is save lives. Yes, it's shady, but those organ recipients would be dead if not for me! I'd rather work in a  _hospital_ , but I'm doing the best I can."

"So am I," Twilight said. "And the best I can means making them what they want. They just want a prototype Shadow."

"For now. And when they see that we can effectively raise the dead? What'll they do then? Twilight, this research is dangerous. The government should make these decisions, not us. The  _gods_ should make these decisions, not us! You're not a god, you're just human Twilight!"

 

"I know that," Twilight said coldly. "A god wouldn't be in this mess. But you're no god either Shadow, to decide what's good or evil."

"Look, I'm not saying I know good and evil," Shadow said, looking at Twilight steadily. "All I know is, is that I refuse to be responsible for shedding someone else's blood."

"You won't be harming anyone directly-"

"It still counts!" Shadow exploded. "Same as all those experiments you killed! And gods know how many others! How much more Twilight?! How many more will you kill?!"

 

"As many as it takes," Twilight said, staring to the side. Then she met Shadow's eyes and said, "One final time, Shadow. Cooperate me with and make a prototype."

"Or?" Shadow challenged. "What will you do?"

 

 

Twilight took a deep breathe. "I didn't want to do this," she said, reaching into her lab coat. She drew out a small metal case and opened it, revealing a small blue-and-purple soul.

 

Shadow stared at her. "You. You had my soul  _this entire time?!_ "

"I had to be sure you'd be safe. You were never my insurance Shadow. They were," she said, motioning at the kids. "They knew that," she said relentlessly, "And knew you'd cause trouble. So they let me keep your soul for a case like this."

Shadow's face was pale from rage. "This whole time.  _This whole time_. You could've gotten us out of here months ago!"

"Who said I wanted to leave?" Twilight asked. "I  _wanted_ us to be here. _It was my idea, remember?"_

 

"You're sick," Shadow said. "Sick in the head. You care so much about your own skin you never considered- just look at them!" she said, pointing to the kids cowering in the back. "Have you  _seen_ their condition?! They're sick Twilight! They need  _help!_ But you won't help them! You won't let us leave! And why? So you can stay out of jail!"

"I won't lose you!" Twilight said. "I'm lost  _everything_ Shadow! I lost Lux, Dusk, you! I won't lose everyone else! Not again! Never again," she said maliciously. She grabbed Shadow's soul and gave it a squeeze. "I revived you once Shadow. I can do it again, and again, and again, until you agree."

Shadow stared at her, head held high. "Go ahead and do it. Prove what kind of person you are. How much do you really care about your children?"

 

 

"Stop!!" Raven shouted, throwing herself in front of Shadow. "Don't kill her! Please Twilight!!"

"It would be illogical," Aster said, stepping in front of Shadow as well. "You need Shadow's unique soul to make the undead. Killing her would ruin your plans."

"Leave mommy alone!!" Amaya said, running up and hugging Shadow's leg, glaring at Twilight. "You big meanie, leave Mommy alone!!"

 

Twilight took a step back. "But... I'm your mother," she said. 

 

"No," Shadow said, placing a protective hand on Aster and Amaya's heads. "We are, Raven and I. We took care of the children, raised them from infancy. You did  _nothing_ ," Shadow spat. 

"Shadow, I'm just the big sis," Raven murmured. "Don't forget, you raised me too."

Shadow smiled down at Raven. "Alright ray-ray, if you say so." Then looking at Twilight she said, "Listen here Twilight. Do whatever you want to me.  _But leave my children alone_."

 

 

Twilight stared at Shadow, then the kids. "So this is how you really feel," she said in a low voice. The others nodded.

Twilight took a deep breathe. "Well, if that's the case..." her palm lit up purple, and before anyone could react she shocked it with magic.

Shadow screamed, eyes rolled back, and collapsed on the floor. The other kids gathered around her, eyes wide and scared.

 

Twilight put the soul back in it's case, and walked over to Shadow, who there twitching. "Now children," she said in a cold voice, "I'll leave you here with your "mother." Do as you will," she said, turning to walk out the door.

But before she left, she flipped out open her phone and hit a number. "Twilight Stein. Shadow refused to cooperate, and the children chose her as their mother. Refer to her with what to do to them. For now, I'm heading back to the lab."

 

She started to walk out the door, when a high-pitched whirling began. She turned to look just as the collars blinked red and 

 

electricity arched from them.

 

The children fell to the floor, screaming. Twilight looked on as they rived on the floor, seizing uncontrollably. Then slowly, their voices grew silent.

 

Twilight looked away, and turned back in the door. But she hadn't made it a step when Shadow leaped up and grabbed her by the throat, shocking her with all the magic she had. Twilight's eyes rolled back, and she collapsed to the ground.


	49. Can You?

Screams reverberated in the room. On the floor, Shadow clenched her fists, braced her arms against the floor. Her limbs shook, the magic still burning through her veins and making her heart rate crazy. But she had to stop this madness.

With a herculean effort, she heaved herself to her feet, and threw herself on Twilight. She grabbed her, and shocked her with every ounce of magic she had.

 

Twilight collapsed, and Shadow with her. Shadow's consciousness started to slide away, when from inside a voice cried  _Get up! Shadow, get up! We gotta save them! We're the only ones who can!_

 

Slowly, Shadow struggled to her feet. Panting, she forced Twilight over and reached into her lab coat, pulling out the case to her soul. Shadow stared at it for a moment, then flipped the case open, her soul immediately flying back into her. 

 

Shadow felt a surge of energy as her soul nestled in it's body and absorbed the excess magic in Shadow's body. Shadow straightened up, shook herself, then looked at the kids.  _Don't worry. I'll save you_.

 

She knew what she had to do.

She collected the kid's souls, placing them in her laptop's briefcase. It was *hardly* a good method of transport, but she needed to make sure they didn't vanish. Just to be sure, she encased them in a little bit of her magic, just enough to keep them there and solid. 

Then she carefully, she picked up Raven's body, and walked outside with it. The collar was fried, and Shadow was able to easily take it off. 

She reached the car, and placed Raven inside of it, the briefcase next to her. Twilight, the moron, had left the keys in the ignition- clearly intending to take Shadow directly to the lab. Well, they'd go to the lab all right.

One by one, she carried the kids bodies to the car and placed them inside. Last of all she dragged Twilight to the car, and stuffed her in the passenger-door.

Shadow climbed behind the wheel and took a deep breathe. She hadn't driven in ages, and had no clue where to go. "Calm down," she said outloud, "You need to think clearly."

 

She reached over and snagged Twilight's phone from her, finding with relief that the location feature still worked. She looked at recent drive history- yep, there was the lab. It was an old search, but Twilight drove nowhere else it seemed...

 

Shadow took a deep breathe and pressed her foot on the gas, sending them roaring into the street.  _Careful, careful_ , she thought,  _don't screw it up now_ _._  Then swung the car around and started driving to the lab.

 

* * *

 

"This better work," Shadow muttered, firing up the machines she used to make the bodies. "Otherwise I'm in a whole lot of trouble."

Every instinct in her screamed at her to run- it was a miracle no one else was here in the lab, despite the late hour. And she had no clue if this would  _work_ , she'd never  _tried_ to make a fully-functional clone before! "But I have to try," she said, gritting her teeth. "I have to."

 

No time for the chemical method. She needed the spark of life. Fortunately, they had DNA right there...

She quickly got the proper samples and started the bodies growing, all the while glancing at the clock. 3am, 3:15, 3:30. 

The fetuses had formed, so Shadow carefully picked them up and coursed magic into them. One by one, a flash of light passed into them, and Shadow felt their hearts start beating. She smiled.  _It worked. Is this how Twilight felt, imbuing a creature with life?_

 

She knew it was merely a trick, making something act like it was alive to attract a real soul. Still, it was a good trick.

 

Now that the bodies were stable, Shadow added in the steroids  to make them age faster. She kept nervously glancing at the clock, knowing it was just a matter of time before-

 

-"So you thought... you'd get... rid of me?" Twilight said, and Shadow whirled around. Twilight had managed to roll herself onto her side, and looked to be trying to stand up.

"If I wanted to get rid of you I'd have left you in that house," Shadow said curtly. Inside she was shaking with fear- did she make the right move...?

Twilight laughed. "You should have," she said, slowly getting to her knees and pushing herself up. She stood wobbly, but Shadow could see the color in her cheek- she'd recover soon.

 

Shadow looked back at the growing bodies, and started draining Amaya's tank. "Probably," she said. "But like I said. I don't kill. I'm giving you one last chance Twilight," she said, looking over at her. "Turn yourself in."

"Or you'll do what?" Twilight challenged. "Crush my soul?"

 

Shadow sighed and leaned her head against the test tube. Her head was fuzzy, her vision blurred. She didn't have the energy to fight with Twilight, if it came to a fight. So she just had to hope.

"I thought I told you I don't kill," Shadow said in a weary voice. She motioned to Twilight's chest and said, "See for yourself, you still have your's."

Suspicious, Twilight reached her hand over her chest and pulled out her soul, staring at it incredulously. "That was your third mistake."

Shadow thought wearily for a moment, then said, "What was my second?"

 

 "Not tying me up when you had the chance!" Twilight said, lunging at Shadow. Shadow, afraid she'd hit the control panel, braced herself for Twilight's impact. Twilight slammed into her, almost knocking Shadow off her feet, but they managed to stay upright.

 

 Shadow gritted her teeth and pushed Twilight off of her. She stared at the women and said, "What are you going to do? Kill me? What is even the point of that? In case ya didn't notice, I'm  _trying_ to revive the kids!"

 

Twilight looked between Shadow and the test tubes, and scoffed. "You wouldn't know where to begin."

"No," Shadow said. "I don't. So how about you help me?" she said, offering out her hand. "One last job. Save the kids. Prove that you aren't the monster that you seem."

"The children are dead to me," Twilight said bitterly. "They choose someone else. Why would I face that rejection again?"

"Because you love them," Shadow said simply. "That's why you've done everything. Right?"

 

Twilight looked away. "I...


	50. Character

"I... am a monster," Twilight said. Shadow tensed immediately, expecting that to be the lead in to an attack, but Twilight just stood still, a tired look on her face. "I never been anything but a monster," Twilight continued. "Who else raises the dead? Who else creates infants, then experiments on and kills them? Who murders other, simply to make money? A monster, that's who. But..." she started, but Shadow cut her off.

"If you're going to say, that was the best I could do, I'm not buying it," she said. "That defense doesn't hold up, Twilight."

"It  _was_ the best I could do," Twilight argued. "I couldn't just give you up to be experimented on by someone else!"

Shadow stayed in a wary pose, saying, "Stop lying Twilight, you know that won't happen."

Twilight looked away. "No I don't," she muttered. "That's what father always told me would happen to  _you_ ," she said, looking Shadow dead in the eyes.

 

Shadow took a step back. "What? I thought Dusk  _wanted_ you to revive me?"

Twilight shook her head. "That was my idea, after he died. Dusk... he... he wanted to  _experiment_ on you. To transfer your soul to another body. That's how you  _died_ Shadow."

Shadow took a step back, unconsciously dropping her stance. "I thought- I thought I was still-born."

Twilight shook her head again. "I wasn't a geneticist back then, Shadow. Your body was perfectly formed. Dusk... he saw an opportunity with you. A child with memory transference? If he could combine that with his necromancy..."

"Wait. Wait. He wanted to  _fuse_ our souls?!" 

Twilight nodded sadly. "He could already transfer magic from one body to another. He needed to transfer the  _mind,_ to make it a complete success. But to do that, he needed  _you_ , your magic, your power. He stole your soul from your body, and threw the corpse away... he..."

Shadow held up her hands. "Wait wait wait. How was he going to operate on himself?"

Twilight looked away. "He wasn't. He was going to have  _me_ force your soul into his... then... then..."

 

Twilight took a deep, shuttering breathe. "Then he was going to experiment on me" she said darkly. "So... I killed him."

 

Shadow blinked. "You-  _what?_ "

"I killed him," Twilight reiterated. "When he was on the operating table... he gave me his soul. Told me to fuse it with yours... not by sewing, we didn't know them how to do it... and when I had it... I asked, "After this... what will you do?" and he looked at me and said...

 

"I need to test my my new abilities. You could use an upgraded body, you should do."

 

"So I killed him," Twilight said simply.

 

 

"...you never cared about family. You only cared about yourself," Shadow stated.

Twilight looked to the side. "I refused to be an experiment," she said flatly.

"But you were willing to turn your entire family into experiments," Shadow scoffed. "Why even do that? Why even try to raise Dusk from the dead?"

"Because... because I loved him," she said.

"Yet you killed him," Shadow pointed out. "Not very "loving" of you."

"But I regretted it!" Twilight said. "That's why I tried to bring him back!"

"Uh huh," Shadow said. "And proving you weren't some kind of monster had nothing to do with it?"

"That's your complex, not mine," Twilight said. 

 

Shadow paused, and thought. Then slowly, a thought dawned on her. "You want people to love you. That's why you wanted him back. You wanted your "loving" father back. But it didn't work, did it? So you tried to earn the affection of your children. You just wanted someone to love you, no matter what."

"Is that so wrong?" Twilight asked.

Shadow sighed. "It is when it makes you commit unspeakable evil. Besides," she said, pausing. "You attach strings. They have to love you... or you throw them away."

 

Twilight wouldn't meet Shadow's gaze. "I'm just want someone to care. But no one does," she said, turning a hard face towards Shadow. "Not even you- despite that you owe me your life. Without me, you'd be dead."

"So?" Shadow said. "I'd rather be dead if that meant you never went on your crazy journey."

Twilight smiled evilly. "Well then," she said, "let this be my last kill!"

 

She barreled forward towards Shadow, who didn't react fast enough, crashing into the control counsel behind her. She could hear something crack, and the tubes alarms going off. "No no no, not now!" she cried, but her voice cut off as Twilight grabbed her throat in a vise-like grip. Shadow gurgled, then grabbed Twilight's arms, pulling them back enough to allow her to gasp a breathe. Then she looked at Twilight with a murderous gaze, and said, "I won't let you kill them again!" she said. Her hands grew purple, and she said, "Try killing me with no magic!"

 

She rapidly drew magic out of Twilight's body, making her head spin and soul ache at the sudden influx of magic. She could feel her soul expand, getting near the point of rupturing. She winced, afraid to go any closer. She could vaguely hear Twilight screaming, the sound getting weaker by the second.

Twilight's grip on her had slacked, so Shadow dropped her grip and shoved Twilight, using the counsel as a kickboard to knock them forward.

 

Twilight crashed to the ground, and Shadow heard a sickening crunch. Shadow fell on Twilight, then immediately rolled off her. She got to a crouch, then looked at Twilight.

A pool of blood was starting to form around Twilight's head, and her eyes gazed forward at nothing. Shadow backed up. "No no no, I didn't mean to do that, I didn't want her to die!!"

She glanced around widely, until her eyes settled on the tubes. They were empty except for the bodies, which were in a heap on the bottom of it, the wires attached to them having been yanked out. Shadow glanced at the consul, and saw to her dismay that it was busted, the screen cracked and the frame dented. 

She glanced again at the children, and an idea popped into her head. Could...? She had to try.

 

She went to the tubes and took the bodies out and lying them on the floor. Then she dragged the electrocuted bodies into the lab, lying them next to the clones. It was eerie seeing copies of each child, but Shadow shook herself. No time to get nerves.

Keeping a close eye on Twilight's body, she laid her hands on the children's heads and their clones one by one, transferring over their memories. She could see their lives flash by, too quick to reigster, but enough to tell it was working.

That complete, she sat back on her heels and took a deep breathe. Now for the hard part.

 

She got up and grabbed her briefcase, then knelt before the largest child- Aster. She opened the suitcase, and took out Aster's, Gaster's, soul. The green-blue of the soul swirled around, though partially obscured by the thin purple case of Shadow's magic.

 

Shadow grasped the soul in one hand, and laid another on Aster's chest. Then slowly, she started to draw the magic out.

 

Shadow concentrated on moving the magic, bit by bit, from the soul in her hand to the body under her palm. Slowly, she felt the soul grow smaller and smaller, wavering, trying to shatter. Shadow squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to keep the magic in the shrinking soul contained until she could move it over.

 

After a minute, she felt the soul in her hand vanish, and her eyes flew open in terror. 

But to her astonishment, Aster coughed, and sat up. "Where... what..." she said, reaching for where the collar would have been. 

It took her a minute to register, but eventually realization dawned on Aster's face. "I... I  _died_. And you," she said, looking up at Shadow. "You  _saved_ me?"

Shadow nodded. "I'm just- I'm so happy it  _worked_ ," she said. Then on impulse, she reached forward and pulled Aster into a hug, who startled, then put her arms around Shadow.

"Thank you," Aster whispered. Then she pulled back and smiled. "You really are the best mom."

Shadow ducked her head. "Well, I try. But speaking off..." she looked over at Twilight. Aster followed her gaze, her face hardening. "Can you... fix her?"

 

"Why should I?" Aster snarled, whirling around to face Shadow with green eyes. "She got us murdered! Why should I help her?!"

"Because  _we_ aren't murderers," Shadow said. Gaster looked away. "We're  _not_.  _She_ is. So that means we have to save her."

"So she can just run away?" Gaster muttered, voice glitching. "What good would that do?!"

Shadow shook her head. "No. I don't intend to let her escape. You heal her, I'll find something to bind her," she said, standing up.

 

"You still haven't answered why we're doing this!" Gaster shouted, making Shadow pause.

"I won't murder her," she said. "If she dies by an accident, fine. But I'll try everything to save her. It's... it's the right thing to do," she said, staring at the floor.

Gaster sighed, voice slowly sliding back to Aster's. "Fine," she said. "But she better be heading straight to prison after this."

"Oh she is," Shadow said, looking back. "That's part of it, really. I don't want her to get off scot-free."

 

Aster smiled. "That I can get behind," she said, getting to her feet. Then she looked down and said, "Uh... can I get dressed first?"

Shadow laughed. "Go ahead. A minute shouldn't effect things to much, right?"

Aster frowned. "On second thought..." she said, walking over to Twilight and placing her hands gingerly around Twilight's broken head.

 

Shadow watched long enough to make sure Aster wouldn't faint, then went back to looking through the lab. To her relief, in a drawer was a pair of handcuffs.  _Probably for experiments_ she thought. Whatever the reason, it served her purposes. 

She walked over to Twilight, and saw to her relief that her skull was going back to normal. "Will it work?" she said to Aster. Aster bit her lip.

"I'm no healer," she said. "I can't- I can only try to reverse the damage. She probably... it'll be a miracle if she doesn't have brain damage."

"Just do the best you can," Shadow said, laying a hand on Aster's head. "Knowing you, you'll get it perfect, little miss scientist."

Aster looked up and smiled. "I'll try," she said. She went back to her work and muttered, "Good thing I studied biology..."

 

Shadow cuffed Twilight, hands in front because she didn't want to disturb Aster, then got up and walked over to the other children.

 

Slowly, she transferred over Raven's soul, then Amaya's. Shadow had to shock Raven back to life, but once she did Raven got up, seemingly in perfect health. She looked down at her new body and smiled. "No more scars!" she cheered.

"I didn't alter your body, so it can still scar..." she said.

Raven shrugged. "I'm older. I'll be more careful. I'm just glad they're gone."

Shadow nodded. "Sorry about the age by the way..." she said, looking over at the computer. "It shut off before you were finished."

Raven sighed. "I'm the same height, so it doesn't matter. What's a year or two?"

"More school," Shadow said wryly, and Raven groaned. 

 

Amaya came back in a panic, still screaming from being electrocuted. She jumped up in a blind panic, and Raven had to tackle her into a bear hug to keep her from destroying the lab. Eventually Amaya calmed down, and Raven explained what happened. Amaya didn't look like she understood it fully, but she did say, "Momma Shadow stronger then Twi-twi!", causing the other two to look at each other. Well, she wasn't wrong.

 

Raven got herself and Amaya dressed, then they joined Shadow and Aster by Twilight's corpse. 

"Well?" Shadow asked. "She  _looks_ fine."

Aster nodded. "That's all I can do, as far back as I can. If I had more magic, maybe..."

Shadow put a hand on Aster's shoulder. "Forget it. I'm out, and you don't need to crack your soul, it's gone through enough today," she said. The transfer process had worked, but she'd noted Amaya trying to do her blood magic during her fit, and how  _weak_ it was. Some magic must have been lost in the intermediate.

"Okay," Shadow said, taking a big breathe. "Now to bring her back."

She laid a hand on Twilight's chest, and transferred over the last bit of magic she had. They waited for a second, then Twilight's chest rose...


	51. Freedom

Twilight blinked open her eyes, then tried to prop herself before noticing the handcuffs. "What... when did you...?" she said, looking at Shadow and the others.

"You died," Shadow said curtly. "Broken skull. Aster brought you back," she said, nodding towards Aster.

"You... saved me?" Twilight said slowly. Then she gave a sly smile and said, "You really are me, aren't you?"

"No," Shadow said. "I didn't bring you back so you could be my mom, or sister, or whatever. I brought you back because  _unlike you_ , I'm not a murderer."

"Couldn't face the consequences of killing me?" Twilight said.

Shadow didn't waver. "That was an accident. I was just trying to get you off of me. It's not like I tried to crush your soul, though I easily could have."

Twilight humphed. "Well, what now? You'll take the kids and run?"

 

Shadow shook her head again. "I'm going to do what I should have done ages ago." 

She pulled out Twilight's phone and entered a number. "Hello? Police operator? This is Shadow Stein. I have... an interesting situation. But in short: myself and my sisters have been held hostage by the mob for the last few months. We managed to escape, and handcuff our captor. We're at," she said, rattling off the address. "Can you come pick us up?"

The police were a bit taken aback by it- they said they'd send someone out, but Shadow spent the next ten minutes or so explaining what exactly was going on. The kids stared at her wide-eyed- were they all going to be locked up?

 

When the police arrived, they took Twilight, putting cuffs around her feet as well. "So you're Twilight Stein, eh? We've been looking for you," one officer, Nate, said. 

Twilight blinked. "What for?" she asked. Then added, "Specifically."

"Do you recall Nemesis Fireheart?" he replied. Twilight flinched. "You're wanted in the attempted murder of her. Besides all this," he said, waving at the lab, "You're under arrest for the near-death of the child."

 

Next, one officer approached Shadow, and introduced himself as Lance. Then he looked between the corpses of the kids and the clones. "What...  _exactly_ did you do?"

"I brought them back to life," Shadow said simply. "Is that illegal?"

Officer Lance rubbed the back of his head. "Um... I'll get back to you on that. But for now, you need to come in for questioning."

"What will happen to them?" Shadow said automatically, motioning to the kids cowering behind her.

The officer looked at them, and said, "For now, they'll be placed in foster care while we evaluate what will happen next."

"Can I suggest a family?" Shadow said. Lance scrunched up his face, so she hurriedly said, "The Firehearts'. They know the kids, and the children trust them. Please. I don't want them to end up somewhere where they'll be scared."

Behind Shadow, the kids nodded. "Please don't lock us up!" Amaya said.

Raven added, "And please don't separate us..."

Aster finished. "We're... not normal. The Firehearts know how to deal with our various conditions, so they'd be the most logical choice."

 

The officer sighed. "I'll see what I can do. But I have to let you know, it goes against precedent."

"Whatever you can do," Shadow said. "I'll be grateful as long as they're okay."

Officer Lance nodded. "We'll do our best. Now..." he said, motioning towards the door.

Shadow nodded. "Of course. I'm sure you have many questions- though I have one of my own. Am I officially under arrest?"

He paused. "We're debating it. But your cooperation will certainly help in that area."

"I understand," Shadow said, following the officer out.

 

* * *

 

 The police did have questions- several days worth of questions. They kept Shadow in the interrogation room for 36 hours straight, until she collapsed from sheer exhaustion. 

When she woke up, she was lying on two chairs in the waiting room with a police jacket over her. She got up groggily, and looked around. "Who...?"

The desk sergeant looked at her and said, "Officer Lance set that up for you. Said he didn't want you to just sleep scrunched up in a chair."

"That... that was really nice of him," Shadow said. 

The desk officer nodded. "He's a softie, that Lance. Oh, he told me to tell you that your sisters did get transferred over to the Firehearts'. Apparently the family wanted the children."

 

Shadow smiled. Good ol' Anne and Lily. "Can I call them?" she asked. Twilight's phone had been taken from her as evidence, so she couldn't use that.

The officer shrugged. "Go ahead," she said, pointing at the pay phone.

Shadow paused. "Um... I kinda... don't have any money..."

"Hm? Of right, you were held hostage. Alright, you can use our phone."

"Thank you very much... uh..."

"Amelia. And you're welcome."

 

Shadow was glad she had memorized the Fireheart' number. She dialed it, and after a few rings, Lily answered. "Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Fireheart, it's-"

"Shadow! Where are you? Are you alright?" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine," Shadow said. "But how are the kids? Are they alright?"

Lily chuckled. "They're alright. They got transferred to another family, but it took only a few hours for them to be kicked out."

Shadow growled. "They aren't  _that_ bad!" she said.

Lily sighed. "It isn't that. Amaya... she..."

"...she doesn't do good with change," Shadow said. She sighed and added, "I guess the family wasn't prepared for an out-of-control kid?"

"No," Lily said. "So they were sent into the system again, and Ms. Atkins- remember her?- placed the kids with us."

Shadow smiled. "I shoulda trusted her, she's a good social worker."

Lily nodded. "She really is. She's been checking in on Nemesis after... the incident."

 

Shadow paused. "How... how is Nemesis?"

Lily sighed. "I'll... tell you in person," she said.

"That might be awhile..." Shadow said hesitantly. "I don't think I'm done with questioning yet," she said, glancing at the Amelia. She shook her head. But then she said, "You can go home for the night. Just be here at 9 in the morning."

Shadow glanced at the clock- it was 3am. "Oh no, did I wake you up?!" she asked Lily.

Lily chuckled. "I was up anyways. Raven had a nightmare."

"Raven?" Shadow said. "I would have expected Amaya."

Lily paused. "The other two... they haven't fully recovered from the magic inhibitors. Their souls are weak, Shadow. They fell asleep early and look like they won't wake for awhile."

"I hope the transference didn't mess them up too much..." Shadow said.

"Me too..." Lily echoed.

 

They both fell silent, then Lily said, "I'll send Anne over to pick you up. You should sleep on an actual bed tonight."

"Oh no, I'm fine here," Shadow said automatically. "I don't want to wake her, she'll need all the sleep she can get with the kids."

"She's awake too, with Nemesis," Lily said. "Neither of us really have slept recently- good thing coffee exists. Don't worry about it. She'll take you here so you can sleep."

"Thank you..." Shadow said. Then she paused, and added, "Can I... can I get something to eat? It's been... how long...?"

"Of course!" Lily said. "I'll prepare something for you."

"Thank you," Shadow said again.

"It's no trouble," Lily said. "What's family for?"

Shadow smiled. "You're the best, Lily."

 

Anne arrived a little bit later and took Shadow to their home. Shadow ate the meal Lily set out for her, then collapsed on the couch to sleep- the family had run out of air mattresses. 

Next morning Anne drove her to the station, where Shadow went through more questioning. This continued for a week, until one day, Lance approached her.

"Ah, Shadow. I have good news. We've collected all the information we need for now- you're free to go."

"That  _is_ good news," Shadow said. "And... I don't mean to nag..."

"The prosecutor dropping the charges against you. Given the situation you were in, your case falls under the duress defense. You were threatened with death if you did not comply, and the death of others as well. You contacted us once you obtained a phone. You've complied every step of the way with our investigation. As well..." he rubbed the back of his head. "You technically didn't do anything illegal. Making clones for body parts isn't... illegal. Especially since the clones were never  _alive_. That will probably change, but. For now, you're free to go."

Shadow's knees buckled and she had to catch herself from falling. " _Thank you_. Thank you so much!"

Lance smiled. "Now go back to your family, Shadow."

"I will," Shadow said. She smiled. "I can't wait to tell them the good news."

She turned to walk away, when Lance said, "We'll need you for the trial, if there's one."

Shadow looked back. "That's fine. I'll be happy to help. But for now... I'm going home."


	52. Denouement

So here's how it all shaked out.

 

Shadow worked with the police for the duration of the trial, and with the authorities with the legality of her research. After several months of review, they allowed her to publish her and Twilight's research in a trade journal, and gave Shadow a license to practice her new form of revival- which soon got labeled as renewal. Shadow was installed in the hospital to practice her craft, and enrolled in school to- finish her doctorate, with full scholarship.

 

Twilight was indeed convicted for her crimes, and sentenced to several hundred years in jail. Given Shadow's new technology, it was determined that she'd be renewed every time she died until she filled her full sentence. Twilight herself seemed none too pleased about the arrangement, but there was little she could do. There was one boon they gave her- she was moved to a prison without any of her cohorts, to prevent them murdering her.

 

The police hunted down everyone in the mob that Shadow and Twilight knew, at least, who they could find. Using their joined testimony, they were able to put several members of the mob in prison for life.

 

Nemesis eventually recovered from her injuries, though she needed several weeks of physical therapy afterwards. She was a bit incoherent at first from the time she spent in a coma, but the doctors assured the Firehearts that she would make a full recovery. They worked out a payment program to cover the charged, though Shadow vowed to pay it off once she had work. 

 

The children stayed with the Firehearts' during the trial period, happy with their new lives. But one day, many months later...

 

"Everyone, get down here! I have some news!" Shadow called as she walked into the Firehearts', her, house.

The children tumbled down the stairs, Nemesis trailing slowly, and the adults came from the den. "What's the news, Shadow?"

Shadow held out some papers to Lily, and said, "I'll still need your help, but..."

 

Lily's eyues shone with tears. "So you finally managed to convince them?"

Shadow nodded. "Took awhile, since I didn't have a home. But now I can afford an apartment, so they let do it. But I hope you'll let us visit," she said, blushing crimson.

Lily threw her arms around Shadow. "Of course you can dear," she whispered. Then she pulled back and said with shining eyes. "Congratulations on being a mom."

"Wait what?!" the children cried in unison, and the adults laughed.

 

Shadow knelt down to be on level with the kids, and looked them in the eyes. "I'm your mom now," she said softly.

She handed the paper to Raven, who took one second to read it before exclaiming, "You adopted us?!"

Shadow grew still, and said, "Are you guys... unhappy about it...?"

 

In response, the three of them tackled Shadow in a hug, knocking her over. They all started to laugh, and Amaya said, "You silly, of course we're happy!"

"Guess we have to  _actually_ call you mom now?" Aster said. Then she humphed and said, "You're still Shadow to me."

Shadow laughed. "I don't care what you call me. This just means..." she said, eyes shining, "They can't separate us.  _Ever_. We're safe."

It took the others a second to absorb that, then they started to cheer, jumping up with pumped fists. "No more foster system!" Raven cried.

"No more government officials," Aster said.

"Safe! We're safe!" Amaya said.

Shadow picked herself up and said, "No more running."

 

Lily came up and placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "You know we would have kept you all until you aged out of the program," she said mildly.

Shadow craned her neck back and said, "Oh, I know. But it just feels  _right_. Like it should have been like this a long time ago."

Lily smiled. "Of course. But you're still  _our_ family you know," she said, ruffling Shadow's hair.

Shadow ducked her head. "How about you be the fun aunts?" she proposed.

Anne laughed. "I think I'm more the mean aunt, but sure!"

 

Everyone joined her in laughing, eventually quieting down to simply smiling. "So when are you moving?" Anne asked.

"Tomorrow. I don't have class, and the hospital let me off for the day. We don't have a lot of stuff anyways..." she said, trailing off.

Lily gave her a look. "You better not be sleeping on the floor again."

"We're used to it-" Raven started, but Shadow cut her off.

 

"No, we're done with that. I've actually had the apartment for a little bit and have been furnishing it, old stuff but it'll do for now. Don't worry. We have beds."

"Air beds?" Aster asked.

"Bunk beds. And we're all in one room, but that should do until I can afford a house?" Shadow asked.

Raven gave her a side hug. "As long as we're together, we don't mind. Besides," she said with a laugh, "We're still stuck in school most of the time."

"And you guys can always hang out here after school," Anne said. She looked up at Shadow and said, "I'm guessing your schedule isn't getting any better?"

Shadow shook her head. "I'm still booked till dinner, so could you look after them till I get off work?"

"Of course," Lily said.

 

"Seems like nothing really is changing," Aster said.

Shadow shrugged. "Is that a bad thing?"

The others paused, and after a bit Aster shook her head. "No. We're happy. We're together. That's enough."

 

And it was enough. The story continues, but for now we'll leave them like this- happy, healthy, and finally leaving the past behind them. They'll face challenges for sure- what else is new- but they'll face them the way they always have: with love for each other, an unshakable sense of right and wrong, and knowledge that no matter what happens, they'll find a way.

Some may ask if some things are truly irredeemable, but that's not quite right. Perhaps what's better is, what leads people to commit unspeakable acts- and what can be done to ensure they never happen again.


	53. Author's Note

Well, this has been a long story in the making, and I'm sure it's not as good as what I intended, or what I hoped for.

But it's over, it's done, and I hope that at least, it was worth the time to write, and read.

 

As you probably know, this story is a fanfiction for Worldview, found at worldviewcast.tumblr.com, made by alainaprana.tumblr.com (gotta plug the creator, they deserve all the love).

 

What you probably don't know is that I intend on turning this into it's own, original story- and hopefully, it's own book.

 

I'll post more info on it when it comes up, but at the very least-

 

There are some missing pieces in the story, areas where the plot jumped forward faster than I intended. The Fireheart's role, the resolution of the Aster/Gaster fight, Amaya's entire character arc, what exactly happened to Dusk, and Shadow's slow turn from bystander to the true hero of the story.

 

All of this will be in the book, hopefully, but because I intend to have this published (self if nothing else), the story here will remain as-is. I think it's a complete narrative, if one with dangling plot-threads, and I feel like six months and 60,000 words a full story makes :)

 

Anyways. Thank you for trekking with me this far, and I hope I'll see you around. You can find me mostly here or at shadowravena.tumblr.com. But for now, thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day.


End file.
